Spell Luck
by heavy5comando
Summary: My take on the No Such Luck, After three months of being used as a good luck charm, Lincoln finally loses himself, but will someone or some people be able to help him, there will be intense stuff happening in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Never have I ever thought to create this story, either way I hope you all like it or not or both.**

Aloha beach is perfect for either summer vacation or enjoying a great big celebration, or in this case the loud's celebrating Lori's win in golf, though only one loud is not celebrating in the whole big happy shindig and that's the kid in the squirrel suit sitting by the benches watching them all happy and what not, from within the suit is none other than Lincoln Loud, It's been three months since the bad Luck fiasco and it seems the families belief in his bad luck has all but faded and is instead replaced by a new belief that he's only good luck when he wears the mascot suit, from a distance he may look fine but closer the suit looks like it's been through hell, bite marks, bruises, a few burn marks, small patches of fur missing and worst of all strange dark stains, how he got those is from joining his sisters in their activities from golf tournaments, fashion shows, rock concerts and gigs, comedy routines, Sports events, Cemetery Visits, Alligator wrestling, Pageants, and Science Experiments, even after summer he was still forced to wear the suit which means he had to endure all the teasing and bullying he got at school and his friends didn't know what to do even the teachers don't know what's going on though they have been getting intel of the multiple kids who were bullying him, though Clyde has been asking him why he's going through this, Lincoln remains silent to all his friends, home wasn't as great either since his parents and sisters still think his stuff has been marked by bad luck his room remains empty except for the mattress on the ground and some of his school supplies, even though he doesn't show it deep down he's tormented and heart broken.

And now we enter the present where all Lincoln can do is watch his family from a distance luckily for him the benches have umbrella's but what they don't know is how much heat the suit has taken in this case it's pretty much a living furnace, as Lincoln watches them enjoy they're fun he thinks to himself 'I don't understand? Don't they know I'm here! It's like they don't see me!'

As he goes through his thoughts until someone speaks "Lincoln?" he turns to see where the voice had come from, it was Girl Jordan, throughout the entire time he was in school wearing the suit he noticed that Girl Jordan was the only one not making fun of him and instead has been watching him from a distance looking as worried as his friends.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" she asks as she gets no response "Lincoln?" she asks again and this time he nods in response "Thanks" she replies after sitting, there remains an awkward silence between them.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here wearing just my usual clothes and a sunhat, well me and my parents are here just enjoying the scenery" Jordan explains then looks to Lincoln who just looks down saying nothing.

then an awkward silence come back again after what seemed like two minutes she decides to speak "Why are you wearing that suit? Do you even know what's happening to you at school? Every single kid is pushing you around, mocking you, teasing you and to me that's just wrong on so many levels!" Jordan says trying to get his attention.

She remains silent for a brief second then speaks up again "I don't know whats going on, but I do know that it must have something to do with your family!" she speaks and then notices the way his shoulders are moving indicating that he's crying "It does have something to do with them huh?" Jordan asks as she gets closer to him to try and get it off, he turns his head towards her making her jump back a little but she sucks it up.

"Let me take it off, it looks like you could lose air in there!" as Jordan is about to remove the head, the squirrel body starts to sway back and forth making her confused until it lays onto the sand on his side making her gasp, she immediately gets off the bench and calls for help getting the attention of some of the beach goers, her parents and the life guard who all rush to the scene as Jordan removes the squirrel head she is horrified at what she sees, as people crowd in they are also filled with shock and fear to see a large red heat rash on the boy's face.

The life guard immediately removes the rest of the suit (luckily he was wearing swimming trunks under there) and he tries to hear him breathing "He's barely breathing, someone call an ambulance hurry!" the life guard says as Jordan holds onto Lincolns right hand almost as if she doesn't want him meet his demise, meanwhile the louds who for some reason haven't even heard the calls for help or the frantic cries of the people, maybe it's because of all the noise their making from Lana and Lynn Jr. having a water fight, Lynn Sr., Rita and Lola sun bathing, Lori and Leni taking selfies, Lisa checking on various shell specimens, Luan making beach puns in the water and Lucy under an umbrella applying sunscreen to Lily, but among them the only one not making any loud noise was Luna, the rock star may have had a part to play in the bad luck fiasco, she's been feeling guilty putting her brother through all of this, and all because Lynn lost a baseball game, she's been trying to convince her parents to let him back in the house and yet her voice went unheard, she even tried to approach Lincoln, but knowing what her intentions were, Lynn stopped Luna and told the others, deep down she was feeling like the worst sister ever and her parents appointed her as his legal guardian.

As she looks at her ukulele on the ground Leni notices her sister's sad face "Luna? You okay?" she asks.

Luna finally snaps "NO!" getting everyone's attention "Do you guys not see what's happening?" she starts yelling "Lincoln is suffering because of us!" then Lynn just scoffs "Oh please, even if he was he would've told us by now" then Lola adds "Yeah overdramatic much!" making Luna's blood boil "I'm overdramatic?! All of you are ignoring him and me! This all has to stop! He needs to get out of that suit!" making everyone gasp.

Lynn walks out of the water "Are you crazy? He takes that thing off all his bad luck will spread to all of us!" "I am not getting my beautiful face ruined because of him" "the last thing I need is losing in a golf tournament" hearing all this Luna is close to an even dangerous breaking point until their parents speak "Luna I see where this is going, but you have to understand this is for his own good" Rita says "Lying to us that he's bad luck may have us convinced, but after what happened at junior's game, I'm definitely not planning to lose my job" from Lynn Sr. as Luna looks at them in disbelief "Beside it's not like something bad will happen to him" Lisa says until they all hear sirens.

They all turn their head to see a large crowd of people gathering by the benches "What's going on there?" says Luan until L:una remembers "Lincoln?" they all hear her then they see him being hauled away on a stretcher and then being placed in the ambulance and it drives off "Come on mom and dad!" Jordan motions her parents who agree and they all get into their purple station wagon and follow the ambulance (It was Jordan's mom who called the ambulance), all the louds realize what has happened and then they see Luna bolt towards vanzilla and they all immediately follow and try to catch up to both vehicles.

Meanwhile back on the beach the crowd starts to disperse except for three teenage girls who look at the squirrel suit, the blonde teen picks it up and realizes "It was Lincoln who was at Lori's golf game" as her other two friends hear her "What were they thinking?" says the Red head "What do we do carol?" asks the brunette as Carol gets up and has an idea "Becky, Dana Help me get this into my trunk" Carol says as they follow her and stuff the wretched suit into her car, then they proceed to the changing room and put on their normal clothes, board onto Carol's car and drive off following the other vehicles "Something bad is gonna happen and that kid needs evidence and witnesses" says Carol as Dana and Becky understand what she means.

Meanwhile the Ambulance has arrived to the hospital and Lincoln is immediately put into a room for examination, the Rosato's follow soon after and wait outside, unlucky for the louds they struck traffic "Come on move already!" Lynn Sr. says while honking, all the sisters get worried about what was happening but Luna being impatient decides "Oh to shit with this!" she says "Luna Loud you do not say that in here!" Rita says but is ignored when Luna gets out of the vehicle and proceeds to go on foot trying to figure out where the ambulance went off to she even asks some pedestrians where the hospital is.

At the hospital Jordan and her parents wait for the news from the doctor, the two parents see their daughter's worried expression "Sweetie it's gonna be okay" her mom says.

But just then the door opens and the doctor appears "Doctor is he gonna be okay?" asked Jordan "Are you the family?" he asks "No but we were the ones who called the ambulance" Jesse replies "And our daughter knows Lincoln from school" Richard adds "so the boy's name is Lincoln? Last name?" the doctor asks "Loud, Lincoln Loud" Jordan replies.

"Okay then" as he writes it down then looks at the family and sighs "I would only tell this to the patient's family, but since you folks were the ones who called it in, let me just say his injuries are like all other patient's I've encountered only all at once" the doctor states "He's got a broken right leg, as well as his left arm, a few strange animal bite marks on his side and left leg, luckily they weren't too deep, he's got a heat rash that reaches from his face all the way to his lower body, a few cuts and bruises as well, but either way he's gonna be alright" the doctor finishes.

The rosato's sigh in relief "Can I ask you what happened to him?" the doctor asks, just then the nurse opens the door "Doctor he's awake" she says as the doctor follows "Stay here, I need to check up on him" Jordan and her family nod, with the doctor inside Jordan looks to the wall and her hand forms a fist 'Louds!' she rages in her thoughts.

After thirty to thirty five minutes of waiting Luna finally reaches the hospital, she heads to the front desk and asks "I'm looking for Lincoln Loud!" she says desperately as the receptionist checks her computer "Loud, Loud, Loud, oh here we are second floor room ten" she says as Luna heads for the stairs and races through the hallway and sees a family waiting outside room ten, while at the same time vanzilla finally arrives, Luna approaches until Jordan sees her "You!" she points out looking like she's ready for a fight "Luna!" they all turn to see the rest of the louds.

"Where is he? Where's Lincoln?" Lynn Sr. asks frantically "Where's our son?" Rita also asks, the rosato's look at them with shock and disgust "Your son? You mean the boy who nearly died from heat stroke?!" Jesse retorts "Or from his bite marks?!" Rick adds "or his multiple cuts and bruises?!" Jordan snaps making them confused "Who are you people?" asked Lori "We're the ones who called this all in!" Rick replies back shocking the louds "You were the ones who called the ambulance?" asks Luna only getting a cold silent glare from the other family.

The doors open again revealing the doctor who goes through his notes and rubs his temples "Gees" he then sees the other family and his face changes to complete disappointment "Louds?" he asks "Yes that's us!" "Is Linky okay?" "He's not hurt that bad is he?!" "Please don't let the grim reaper take him!" coming from the family he turns to the rosato's "I think I forgot to mention my name earlier, Doctor Fredrick Shulz" he says to the families "Lincoln would like to see you now" Dr. Shulz says "Really?" asks Rita "Not you!" the doctor yells back at her making them surprised "He wants to see the family that saved him" he turns to the rosato's and opens the door for them in which they enter then the doctor follows and locks the door behind him leaving the louds to question "What just happened?".

Inside the Rosato's see Lincoln sitting up with a cast on his right leg and left arm his face mostly bandaged up to let the rash heal they also see a few bandages on his body "Lincoln?" Jordan asks sitting next to him on his bed he turns to her and smiles, then starts to have tears then hugs her, surprised at this she returns the hug "Thank you!" Lincoln cries making Jordan's mom have tears of her own while her father looks a little guilty at the boy's condition.

Jordan then speaks "Lincoln, what happened to you?" they break the hug as Lincoln looks down "It's okay, if you don't feel like it I won't ask again" Jordan tells him "No it's okay, I already told the doctor, I think you should know as well" Lincoln then tells them the beginning of the no such luck incident then adds the rest.

"After the incident I was told to wear the suit because it gives good luck, I had to go with my sisters to all of their things Lori's golfing tournament, if she missed her shot she would flare out and mistakenly hit me with her club, Leni's fashion show where I was pushed around by all the busy people I would get knock into sewing equipment, Luna's gigs where I was tossed around like ball in the crowd and all she did was rock out, I expected more from my sister/guardian, Luan's birthday gigs where the kids thought I was a piñata and started hitting me with sticks, Lynn's game's where the other team gets mad at losing and Lynn showboating them they would attack me when I was alone just to get revenge, Lucy's grave yard visits where I would accidently fall into one of the open graves, Lana's Alligator wrestling tournaments and I was attacked by an escaped gator, Lola's pageants the other girls would attack me like Lynn's sports rivals and Lisa's experiment tests where I would end up getting a few burns from her chemicals" Lincoln then finishes making the rosato's horrified to realize that this boy had to go through all of that "They sold all my stuff, because they thought it was cursed with my bad luck" making the doctor sigh angrily.

Jordan then hugs Lincoln "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, I should've done something when you came back to school!" she said while crying "What do you mean?" Lincoln asks as Jordan breaks the hug "You may have noticed that I wasn't picking on you right?" Lincoln nods "Well when principal Huggins saw you wearing that suit, he told me to keep an eye on you and report what's been happening" Jordan says "So you were the one who sent those kids to detention?" Lincoln asks as Jordan nods making him smile "Thank you Girl Jordan" Lincoln says "No! I should've done more, I should've talked to you about all of this, but instead I just hid in the shadow and let you go through all of that suffering!" Jordan looks down with some tears in her eyes, seeing this Lincoln understands that she's filled with guilt but know that she didn't cause this, he uses his other arm to make her look at him and wipe away a stray tear "even though you didn't do anything else to stop this, at least I know there was someone else out there who cared about me" Lincoln confesses as both kids hug each other, while Jordan's parents as well as the doctor smile at this touching moment.

Then Rick has an idea and brings out his phone "Rick what are you doing?" Jesse asks getting the Kids and the doctor's attention "I'm gonna call someone about this, I can't let this whole ordeal slide Lincoln" he says while holding his phone to his ear waiting for a call, Lincoln soon realizes what he means and knows that it was about time someone laid down the law.

Meanwhile outside the Louds wait for their son to be okay but soon get a bad feeling in their gut, while Luna looks at the curtain covered window with multiple mixed feelings.

"I hope Linky will be okay" "I don't want anything bad to happen to him" "I hope he gets well soon" they all say "So you can put him in the suit again?" Luna speaks in a dark tone not looking at her family, causing them to flinch at her words,

"Luna please just calm-""Don't tell me to calm down you insidious bitch!" Luna yells back to Lori "Excuse me?" Lori asks with an angered tone "You heard me!" Luna replies "Enough! Luna you are not allowed to call your sister like that!" Rita talk back "Or what you're gonna lock me outside of the house!" Luna yells back at her mother shocking her and soon they all go silent.

Then the doors open with Dr. Shulz, Jordan and her parents "Doctor?" Lynn Sr. asks "Is he okay?" Leni adds as the doctor stays silent he closes the door and just stands next to it while the rosato's stand in front blocking the path "We need to see our brother!" Lana cries out "Please tell us he's okay!" Lola begs "This was all my fault!" Lynn pleads but the people in front of the door don't move then Luna approaches slowly "Please" Jordan looks at her "You're a disappointment" Jordan replies giving her a cold glare as Luna backs away with tears down her face.

Outside Carol's car pulls up after traffic and just as they exit the vehicle and head inside they see a black Mercedes accompanied by three black Chevy suburban's (like transformers 3) some people in suits come out of them, from the Mercedes a man in his early thirties, standing at six foot two, has neatly combed black hair, brown eyes (thy can't see them through his shades), wearing a black suit with tie along with black pants and shoes with a badge attached to his waist and he enters the building.

"You two with me the rest of you guard the perimeter" as his associates follow "Excuse me" the man turns to see the three teenagers "Are you here to see Lincoln Loud?" Dana asks making the man put his shades down "What do you know about him?" he asks then Carol and the girls carry out the large bag "We have evidence that could help you" Becky says "And we ourselves are witnesses to some of the things that may have happened to him" Carol adds making the man smile "With me, bring the bag" He says as the three girls follow him.

As the louds try to talk to the family and the doctor "Well what do we have here?" they turn to see the man in the suit with his associates and Carol, Becky and Dane? Making Lori and Leni confused, the man approaches the families "My name is Neil Spellman, I am the head of child services" the man says sending a cold chill down the loud parents spine especially Lisa.

"Ch-Child Services?" Rita and Lynn Sr. stutter then Rick approaches him and they shake hands "It's good to see you old friend" Rick greets "It's been too long Richard" Neil replies "How long has it been like two years?" Rick asks "One year and three months, but we're getting off topic here, where's the boy?" Neil asks "In here" Dr. Shulz points out "Thanks doc" as he enters to speak to Lincoln his two guards wait by the side of the door then Neil peeks his head through "Jordan? Can you come in here please?" Neil asks as Jordan follows inside "You guys as well" he points out to the rosato's and the doctor who also enter "And you girls" shocking the three teens who follow while carrying the bag leaving the louds outside being watched over by two large government guys.

Inside Neil starts to ask Lincoln questions of what happened and is not pleased by the confession, he asked Jordan to be there so she can say her side of everything as well as the three teens who tell him of how many they've seen him wear that especially at Lori's golfing games, Neil approaches Lincoln "You do know what your parents did was illegal right?" Lincoln only looks down in disappointment, Neil lowers his shades and sits by Lincoln's bedside "You may have lied about this, but they were the ones who pushed it too far, I can't let this slide, I need to know if your onboard with this" Neil asks as Lincoln thinks and then remembers all the other times he's had to put up with his family he looks at Neil with a look of anger "I'm in" Neil smiles to this then stands up.

"We're gonna have to undergo a thorough investigation, which means I'll need more confessions as well as evidence" Neil explains "My sister Lisa has camera's all around the house and there's a lot more evidence there as well" Lincoln explains "Good that's a start!" Neil thanks the boy "Actually, we may have something that might help" Carol gets their attention and shows Neil the bag "This was left at the beach" Becky says "Lincoln I don't think you should see this" Dana tells Lincoln as Jordan hugs him so he won't see what it was, Neil slowly unzips the bag and witnesses the atrocious suit then closes it "Thank you girls for you cooperation" Neil says to the three teens then turns to Lincoln who is released form Jordan's embrace "I'll be seeing you soon kid" Neil says then turns to the doctor "I'll be leaving my two men here to guard the room so that the '_Family'_ doesn't get in!" as the Dr. Shulz nods in agreement then he exits the room.

Outside he sees the louds looking all depressed then he speaks to his guards "Make sure they don't come in there, and I mean only them! Got it?" "You got it chief!" they both say as he leaves with the bag and starts talking on his phone "McKenzie! I need you to run a background check on the Loud Family and head to their home and start searching for evidence" "I'm on it boss!" says the man on the other side.

Soon the doctor looks at the clock "Sorry guys visiting hours are over" making everyone sigh as they all start to leave but then Jordan's hand is pulled back and she looks at Lincoln all sad "Please don't leave me" he begs her, she smiles to make him comfortable then hugs him "I'll come back to visit, I promise!" Jordan says making Lincoln hug her "Okay" then they break their hug "I'll get your friends to come and visit as well" Jordan says "That sounds great" Lincoln replies "OH and you don't need to keep calling me Girl Jordan, just Jordan will do" she tells him "Yeah okay, see you soon" Lincoln says as he watches them walk out leaving him with one thing on his mind '_Jordan'_.

The Louds then see the Rosato's and the three teenagers exit and then giving death glares to the family "Sorry Louds but you gotta leave visiting hours are over" Dr. Shulz says making the Loud sisters argue "But what about Lincoln?!" "I wanna see my brother!" "I don't wanna leave him alone!" "Please!" "Don't make us leave!" they all start ranting "Enough!" they all stop and look at Jordan "Get out now!" she starts growling making them walk away in fear and guilt, but then they notice Luna just standing there looking at the eleven year old girl.

"Are you deaf? Leave!" Jordan yells at Luna then Luna slowly approaches her "Is Lincoln okay?" Luna asks "Why should you care?!" Jordan replies "I just want him to know, that I'm sorry for-_SLAP_! Everyone stays silent and Luna looks at Jordan who just slapped her "I'm not gonna ask again! Leave him alone!" making Luna shed tears she runs off until she reaches vanzilla and the rest of the louds follow suite, while Dr. Shulz, Rick, Jesse, Carol, Dana, Becky and the two guards look at Jordan in shock "Nice one honey" Jesse says "Thanks mom, let's go" as they all leave the hospital.

The Loud's head back home all feeling depressed at what has transpired but the one who is most heartbroken is the one in the very back seat crying to herself feeling so much guilt at what she did to her brother, soon they arrive at their house but then are shocked seeing officers and government people going around their home, they all exit vanzilla and then see Neil Spellman talking to an officer.

"Mr. Spellman?" Neil turns to see them "Well what do you know, the suspects return to the scene of the crime" Neil says with a smile "What are you doing here? And who are these people?" Rita asks "Oh don't mind them just getting evidence to fully convict you guys to serving your future sentence" Neil says shocking the parents then Lisa sees someone with a large box, the man opens the box and a large computer transforms out and attaches wired to the side of the house and he starts hacking.

The man hacking looks all too familiar to Lisa "M-Martin McKenzie?!" Lisa stutters in fear "Oh so you know him?!" Neil asks back making the Louds confused "He's the leading man of FutureTech and is a representative to the Nobel and science committee!" Lisa explains in fear "Hack complete! I've got the evidence chief!" Martin says as he closes his computer "The security codes on this dump site was nothing but child's play to me" martin adds "Good! Get it to the FOB immediately!" Neil says "You got it chief!" Martin heads into the van and it drives off, soon the rest of the guys have finished their search and have claimed a lot of evidence and are also heading out then Neil turns to the Louds "Enjoy you freedom while it lasts!" he says as he gets into his car and leaves.

The Louds then look at each other, knowing that this is now over for them.

To be continued…

**This is it my Loudsters, my first NSL Fanfiction along with my new OC's in the mix, I've been keeping this story bottled up in my head since I first posted A Sparking Relationship! Also there will be Jordacoln in future chapters, hope you guys enjoyed it next chapter is coming, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following day at Royal Woods Elementary Jordan enters the school with only one thing in her 'Lincoln' then she accidently bumps into someone "Oh sorry about-" she then sees who she ran into "It's good to see you too Rosato" Neil replies "What are you doing here?" Jordan asks in shock.

"Just talking to principal huggins about Lincoln's condition and getting more evidence that could help us in this case" Neil explains "You plan on visiting Lincoln later after school" Neil asks "Yeah and I intend to tell his friends about this as well" Jordan replies "Good idea, well I best be on my way, this whole town is riddling with Loud crime scenes" Neil then leaves.

Jordan proceeds to walk down the hallway and then sees Lincoln's friends "Hey guys" she greets them "Girl Jordan?" Clyde says in confusion "Where's Lincoln?" from Stella "That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about" Jordan was about to explain but then the bell goes off "maybe after class" Jordan tells them they all nod in agreement and head straight to first period, but to Clyde something was wrong.

As all the students take their seats Mrs. Johnson enters with a look of worry in her eyes "Mrs. Johnson you okay?" asked Zach, their teacher sighs "I just got back from a faculty discussion with principal huggins, This will be hard to explain, Lincoln Loud is currently in the hospital" making everyone gasp "What?!" Clyde yells in shock "it's true, after what happened at the beach yesterday with his family" they all turn to Girl Jordan "Jordan, do you know of what happened?" asked their teacher she takes a deep breath and tells them of what Lincoln has been through.

All the students were either shocked, horrified or full of guilt, Lincoln was forced to wear a squirrel suit because his family thinks it will give them good luck and all the students did was laugh and mock him "thank you for the explanation Jordan, you and your parents did the right thing" Said Mrs. Johnson "Now let's get back to… class" Mrs. Johnson felt like she couldn't go further after what happened to one of her brightest students "Maybe we should all just take a break for a while" she says as she just sits there looking down with worry.

"Girl Jordan can we visit Lincoln after school?" asked Rusty "Sure that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about, he needs his friends" Girl Jordan replies "I sure hope he's doing okay there, who knows what kind of boredom he'll fall into" Liam says as they look at him and agree, what they all don't know is that word of Lincoln situation was recorded by a student and spread throughout the school's social media.

After classes Lucy tried to talk to her friends at the young morticians club but instead gets kicked out "But why?" Lucy asks then Haiku steps out of the shadows "We maybe dark and brooding, but after what you did to Lincoln. You are no longer a member Lucy Loud, now leave before I muster everything in my power to banish you to the fiery pits of hell" Haiku threatens as Lucy runs off crying.

For Lola and Lana all their friends in class ignored them and secretly threw spitballs, Lisa has also been ignored by her classmates especially from her friend Darcy what's worse her teacher had removed all of her science stuff from the classroom.

For the Lori and Leni the news of their brother has spread like wildfire every last one of their friends have been giving them death glares and calling them name such as 'monsters' 'brother haters' 'she demons' making them feel uncomfortable they were even blocked form their friends numbers and on social media, Luan has also been going through the same situation being taunted by every student even her crush benny is ignoring her.

Soon after classes Lori has been officially kicked out of the golfing crew, as for Lynn she's got it the worse her friends have been against her from Paula, and Polly even her best friend Margo, eventually she was confronted by her coach and the principal, she was now banned from every sports team and is suspended for a whole month, some part of her thinks this was Lincoln's fault, but she tries to fight that belief because she knows that she brought it to herself, she started it but now she doesn't know how to end it.

Meanwhile outside of Royal Woods lies a small military/government make shift base with an eagle as well as FutureTech logos, within the command center Neil and Martin go through all the footage after looking through the photos that they shot from the family albums "This is a lot to take in" Martin says then they see some old family footage of Lincoln when he was a baby with his sisters "Where did those times go?" Neil says "I don't know what changed chief, guess they were bound to push him soon" Martin replies then they see footage that gave caught their eye "Interesting, I gotta go visit Lincoln" Neil says as he puts on his coat "Oh and go around town and check every surveillance footage there, especially from the supermarket!" Neil yells out as he drives off "Let's get to work boys" Martin says as he and his men board their cars.

Back at the high school class is over and all the students are headed home, all except Luna whose sitting by the benches with nothing more than pain, guilt and sadness, after yesterday's events she's barely had any sleep and has been ignored by her band mates to be specific kicked out of the band, then someone walks up to her and sits next to her by the benches.

"You really messed up big time huh Lunes?" she turns to see it was Sam, only she doesn't look angry or upset just sad "Shouldn't you be with the others?" Luna asks looking down again "They already left, I just wanted to know how you were doing" Sam asks "What does it look like, I feel like shit right now!" Luna replies with tears rolling down her face making Sam feel bad for her "I know you didn't mean for all this to happen to your brother, you two are very close siblings" Sam says "Were close siblings, he's probably angry at me right now!" Luna cries then Sam inches closer to her and uses her hands to cup Luna's cheeks so she can look at her "Listen, Lunes I'm not angry with you, but I am disappointed for what you did" Sam says "But there might still be another chance to earn his forgiveness, I know that he misses you and wants the sister he knows and loves back" hearing this Luna stops crying, Sam wipes away her tears "You know what you have to do" Luna looks to her and Sam kisses her cheek shocking her "Go to your little bro" Sam says as Luna hugs her "Thank you" Sam hugs her back and soon Luna runs off to the hospital '_Please don't give up on each other Lunes'_ Sam says in her thoughts.

While Luna is running she sends Lori a fake message saying that she's walking home 'the last thing I need is a whole flock of vultures on my tail' she says in her thoughts and tries to pick up the pace.

At the Loud House the parents return from their work after getting told off by their co-workers of their actions, as it turns out Neil was able to get this story to the newspaper which means everyone is against the louds, when they reach their house they see vanzilla which means their kids were home, they enter the house to see no one around but instead they hear talking from upstairs which means they also have been having hard times at school and are probably crying their eyes out, they needed to do something to fix this, but what.

Jordan's mom has volunteered to bring the kids to see Lincoln, meanwhile inside the room Lincoln just watches from the window thinking of all the treachery his family did to him, then his door opens "Lincoln!" his friends yell "Guys!" he replies as they crowd him "Dude, are you okay?!" "We're so sorry for not helping you!" "That looks painful!" "You look like you've gone been hit by a runaway wagon filled with corn stocks!" "Do you need aspirin?! How about some chicken soup? Are you getting enough oxygen? Please don't tell me you need surgery!" they all clamor in worry making Lincoln happy how worried they are "Guys, guys please don't crowd him!" Jordan says and they do as she says.

Zach approaches him "Here man!" Lincoln sees a new Ace Savvy Comic "What but how did?" Lincoln looks at them in disbelief "We thought about how you might need something so you won't get bored" Stella says "And luckily the comic book store owner gave it to us for free!" Rusty adds "What why?" Lincoln asks "Didn't you know you made the front page! Everyone in Royal Woods has heard of it" Liam says as Lincoln realizes how fast news spread "Guess Neil did everything in his power to make sure justice will be served" Jordan's mom says.

Then Clyde walks up to him "Hey Clyde" Lincoln greets and then sees the tears flowing form his best friend "Oh Lincoln I'm so sorry! I didn't do anything to stop all of this, I'm a terrible friend!" Clyde says looking down, Lincoln pits his hand on his shoulder making him look up "It's okay Clyde, you had nothing to do with the whole bad luck ordeal, you're my best friend buddy, be glad I'm still alive" Lincoln says reassuringly making Clyde cry even more and hug him he returns the hug as well "How long do you think till the damn drains?" Rusty whispers to Zach "Who knows" he replies.

Luna finally arrives at the hospital but doesn't notice the black Mercedes parked, as she goes through the hallway she runs into someone she recognizes "What do we have here" says Neil "Mr. Spellman?" Luna stutters "You shouldn't be here you know" Neil replies to her making her tense but she then gets her courage back "I need to see him! I need to see my brother! I need to see Lincoln" Luna says to Neil "Why? So you can torture him some more?! Is that what you want?!" Neil yells at her "NO!" Neil backs up a few steps from her outburst.

Then Luna breaks down to her knees and cries "I don't want to see him suffer from what happened, I tried to stop this! They wouldn't listen to me! They wouldn't let me approach him unless it was to take him somewhere! It pained me to see him suffer!" Luna cries "I failed him! I failed to be his big sister! I failed to be his guardian! I…. I failed!" Neil walks to her and goes to one knee removing his shades revealing his eyes with concern "Do you love your brother?" he asks as she looks up at him "With every fiber of my body! I'd give my life to take his place!" and that was all Neil needed to hear, he then stands up "Come on" she looks at him confused "Let's go see your brother!"

Lincoln enjoyed the company of his friends telling him of what's happening at school especially how worried everyone is and how guilty they were all feeling, hearing this made him shock that they all feel bad, then the doors open revealing Neil "Everyone outside with me now" he motions them to follow him making them confused and they do as he says, Lincoln looks at Neil in confusion "We'll be a moment" he then closes the door, as they all exit they stop and look in shock that someone else was there in the hallway, one of Lincoln's sister's Luna,

Her appearance there only made things worse as they started yelling at her "How could you do that to him!" "You heartless monster!" "I ought to feed you to the foxes!" "You're a horrible excuse of a sister!" "You witch!" as Luna looks down with guilt until Jordan walks up to her and looks at her face, she notices all the tear stains she has "What are you doing here?" she asked in a dark tone "I brought her here!" they turn to hear it from Neil "What!" they all yell "Why would you bring her here?!" Jordan says in anger but Neil just looks at Luna and opens the door "Go" he says as she enters Lincoln's room slowly she then sees her brother a bandaged mess on the bed, he looks and sees her, his expression changes to pure hatred "I'll leave you two be" Neil says as he closes the door quickly and then proceeds to explain to everyone or better yet let them hear the recording.

Meanwhile inside Luna just looks down while Lincoln blocks his face with the Ace Savvy comic '_Come on Lunes don't just stand there_!' in her thoughts as she finally walks and stand at the end of his bed "Lincoln?" Luna asks nervously not getting any response she slowly walks towards him "I know you don't forgive u…. me for everything, you have every right to hate me right now, I just want you to know that I tried!" Luna says then looks down in defeat, hearing this Lincoln lowers the comic and looks at her in confusion "Tried? Tried?!" Lincoln raises his voice "Oh you tried that's great, that's real superb" he starts to say "What did you try Luna?" not getting a response as tears start to roll down her face as Lincoln starts to raise his voice "Did you try to convince the others that I wasn't really bad luck? Did you try to convince them to let me back in the house?! Did you try to convince them that I didn't need the suit anymore? DID YOU TRY TO TELL THEM HOW I WAS SUFFERING! THAT I WAS BEING TORMENTED BY EVERYTHING YOU ALL PUT ME THROUG?!" "YES!" as Luna cries shocking Lincoln "What?" Lincoln asks "I knew you weren't bad luck, I wanted you to back inside, I wanted to keep you safe and happy, all I did was get pushed away from you, I'm sorry Lincoln! I failed to be your sister! To be your guardian! I did nothing!" Luna begins to cry making Lincoln look at her with both confusion and concern '_Luna?_' in his thoughts, Lincoln then places his hand on her shoulder making her look at him "Luna?" he said with tears forming, with instinct Luna lunges at him giving him a hug and he also hugs her in desperation and starts to let his tears flow "I'm sorry" she says to him making him hug her tighter "I was scared!" he says "I thought that you abandoned me!" Luna strokes his white hair "I would never leave you behind bro" as he closes his eyes remembering.

When Luna made his first concert memorable, when she helped him get into music, when they would sometimes jam together, when she was appointed to be his legal guardian, when she first held him after he was born and he recognized her voice when she sang to him while he was still inside his mother's womb and the words she said to him when they first met "Luna loves you, always" he opens his eyes realizing he was no longer angry at Luna his sister, his guardian, his friend "I love you Luna" Lincolns says to her "I love you too Lincoln, always!" as they both stay in that position.

Peering through the door they all see what has happened then Neil closes it some of them have tears in their eyes "That was touching" "So beautiful" "She really did try to help him" "She does care for Lincoln" while Clyde just balls his eyes out with the two bodyguards and Jordan's mom looks at her daughter "Jordan?" Jordan looks at her mom with tears flowing down "Oh sweetie" they hug in comfort while Neil wipes a few tears from his face "Their Bond is maybe have some cracks, but at least it's healing" He says as everyone else agrees.

Eventually Luna had to go back home "I'll come and visit okay little bro" she says wiping his tears "Okay Sis" they share one final hug then Luna places a kiss on his forehead, as she's about to leave Lincoln thinks "Wait!" Luna turns "Can you get Neil in here? And don't go yet?" Luna nods and gets Neil's attention "What's up kid?" Neil asks with Luna standing next to him "I was thinking about your plan, can I give a few suggestions?" Lincoln asks but wasn't surprising to Neil "Well you are the victim, and my client so it's pretty much your choice" Neil explains then Lincoln turns to Luna "Can you bring Leni and Lily here as well?" Lincoln asks "What?" Luna says in shock and Neil removes his shades "I'm sorry, what?" Lincoln looks down "I know that Lily's just a baby and has nothing to do with all of this, and Leni well we know how she is, she's innocent, she just got caught in the wrong crowd and she might need some help" Luna and Neil look at him in confusion but then understand what he means "Okay bro/kid" they then take their leave.

Jordan's mom brings everyone home, while Neil takes Luna back to the Loud House while at the same time Martin is headed there as well and then calls him, Neil puts him on speaker "McKenzie whats up?" Neil asks "I got all the evidence we need to convict them" Martin says making Neil smile and Luna confused he turns to her and sighs "There's just a few complications now, I'll tell you when we get there" Neil says "Over and out chief" martin says as both vehicles race to the loud house.

Lori looks out the window "Where is Luna? It's getting late!" she says "I hope nothing bad happened to her!" Leni says then they see multiple black vehicles and Police cars including the Mercedes, but what shocked her was that Luna was exiting it along with Neil, Lori then calls everyone else to head downstairs, the doorbell rings and they open to see Neil with Luna and Martin "Hi!" Neil then takes Lily and passes her Luna who then backs away from them "Wait what?! Lily!" but is blocked by Neil "Hands behind your head now!" Neil says "What but-"then Neil pulls out a gun "Now!" he yells as they do what he says cops approach and cuff the parents then take them to their squad cars the kids start asking and yelling "What are you doing?" "Give us back mommy and daddy?!" "Please let them go!" but then see Luna looking at them in anger "Leni come on" she tells her making confused "Leni!" and she walks over and they both sit in the back of Neil's car "She's gonna need her diaper bag" Neil says "I'll get it" Martin races upstairs grabs the bag and puts it in the trunk then Lynn walks up to Spellman "This was all my fault! Please just take me not them! I deserve to be put in jail!" Lynn says in defeat "Okay then" Neil says motioning cops to cuff her as well and put her in another squad car "The rest of you follow" Neil says as three guys in suits motion them to get in the black vehicles and soon they drive straight to police headquarters.

They finally arrive at the Royal Woods Police Department, they send Rita and Lynn Sr. into an interrogation room, the loud sisters in a holding cell, but are shocked to see Luna and Leni with Lily being escorted and put in the waiting area "What's going on?" Lori asks in confusion "Why aren't they with us?" from Luan "something must've transpired" Lisa says as they all look at each other in worry.

With Luna and Leni "What's going on? Why aren't we with the others?" Leni asks and then Luna tells her of her visit to the hospital and what Lincoln said to her, what they don't know is that the other sisters were listening in, after the explanation Leni understands fully "so Lincoln still cares about me" Leni looks down In sadness as Luna nods "I guess he is right, I'm not the brightest sister around, maybe I do need help" Luna hugs Leni while Lily joins in, the other sisters getting more worried at what might happen.

Meanwhile the interrogation with the loud parents Neil tells them of what Lincoln's been through and all the things he tried to fix especially the cowardice of the parents, with each sentence Neil speaks send the two parents to realize what they were doing was illegal, outside police escort an elderly man which gets the attention of the kids "Pop-pop!" they call out but he only goes to hug Leni and Luna "That man over there told me everything" Pop-pop points out to martin who waves "I'm so happy that Lincoln doesn't hate you three, now if you'll excuse me, it's time to be a father again" he says as he heads to the interrogation room passing by the holding cells not even looking at his other granddaughters making them scared.

The grandfather finally enters "May I speak to my daughter and son-in-law please?" he asks Neil with a dark tone making Neil smile "All yours albert" he says as he leaves Pop-pop sits down looking at them "Dad please we didn-" he slams his fist to the table scaring them "How could you do that to your own son?" he yells at them "Me and your mother raised you better Rita, she would be very disappointed in you right now!" making Rita look down in guilt "And you! You're supposed to be the man of the house! Instead you do nothing but leave Lincoln to deal with everything! Put your foot down man and show some discipline to your daughters not hide away and cry on Halloween!" making Lynn Sr. cower in fear, on the other side Neil, Martin and some of the cops look in shock "That is one bad ass old man" Neil says "I don't know if I should be scared or impressed!" martin says as the other cops agree, then they rush inside to stop it after seeing the old man punch Lynn Sr. in the face.

After the whole interrogation Pop-pop arrives with an officer and they open the holding cell "Alright everyone I'm taking you all home" he says making them confused "Now!" as they get out of the cell and outside the station "Luna, Leni you and Lily will be riding with Neil" Pop-pop says as Neil appears with the parents and puts brings them to a police van passing by their kids "It's gonna be alright kids" Rita says as she's loaded inside with Lynn Sr. then they notice Leni looking at them in disappointment and Luna glaring at them "I hope they never let you out" they all turn to hear what she just said "Luna!" Lori yells at her but she ignores her and gets into Neil's car with Leni and Lily "Alright kids inside now" pop-pop says as they board the black suburban and drive to the loud house with Neil following behind.

As they arrive at the loud house they see two officers taking away Lisa's inventions and hear multiple banging and wood ripping sounds inside the house, they then see a six foot two tall man also in his early thirties wearing a black suit as well he has long dark hair that reaches his shoulders a beard and mustache combo and is holding a tablet like device that is scanning the house "Unknown metallic object inside dining room wall below your feet, be careful" he says then they heard what sounded like a sledge hammer being used "Victor " Neil says "Spellman, just in time we've confiscated all of the chemicals within the house and we're still tracking down more than forty three inventions inside the houses interior" Victor explains and shows him the tablet "Good, very good" Neil replies then Lisa speaks "You can't do this!" as the two grownups turn to her "I'm sorry are you the boss of me? Because your still pretty much a suspect in your brothers torment" Neil says making Lisa feel depressed again then they see two men in hazmat suits carrying a strange machine "What the hell is that?" Neil asks "I'm detecting radiation within it" Victor replies "Take it back to base and have Martin have a look at it and be careful" Neil says as the machine along with everything else is sent back to the Forward Base.

The Louds enter the house and see multiple holes in the walls and they all turn to Lisa "What the heck Lisa?" Lori yells "Were those things in the house the whole time?" Luan adds as Lisa looks away in fear "Alright that's enough all of you to bed now!" their grandfather says then Luna whispers something to Leni and they both agree and take Lily with them and tell pop-pop who also agrees and head to the attic, after changing into their sleep wear Luna and Leni leave their rooms, Leni gets Lily and head for Lincoln's room while Luna heads to the attic to help her grandfather find the extra mattresses and the three siblings sleep in their brothers empty room, making the other sisters worry at what's happening to their family.

The following day word of the loud parents being sent away has already spread saying that they will be awaiting trial once Lincoln is all healed up, at school though the younger loud sisters had endure another day of torture, same goes for the middle school and high school but the only ones not getting pushed around or teased was Luna and Leni who were glad that their friends trust them again, it seems what Lincoln had said was spread through social media that he forgives three of his sisters and understands that they did care about him, soon after school Luna and Leni plan to visit Lincoln then they see a purple station wagon pull up revealing Girl Jordan "Need a lift?" she asks as they board the vehicle, once inside they see Jordan holding Lily "What's Lily doing here?" asked Luna your grandpa decided to let her go see her brother as well, you grandpa will pick up your other sisters and watch over them" Jordan's mom says making the two older sisters smile and they drive off to the hospital.

At the Hospital Leni was thrilled to see her brother again "Oh Lincoln, I'm so sorry for what I did!" she apologizes while hugging him "it's okay Leni, I know you didn't mean it" Lincoln returns the hug, then Lily crawls up to him "Wincon!" she laughs as Lincoln hugs her "I missed you too Lily" and soon Luna and Leni join in "We're so sorry Linky" We'll make sure nothing bad happens again Lil' bro" "Poo-poo" making Lincoln cry knowing he still has some family that cares about him, soon after the hug "So Lynn Sr. and Rita are in jail until court?" Lincoln asks still shocking that he's just saying their names "Pretty much bro" Luna says "Good, that's what they deserve for letting happen" Lincoln looks down in anger then Jordan holds his hand to assure him, they both look at each other for a moment, then Luna coughs "Lincoln?" making the two kids turn red and let go, seeing this making Leni, Luna and Jesse smile knowing that what was happening was too cute.

Then Neil comes in "Hey there Lincoln, you doing alright?" he asks "The fact that it gets lonely in here, the food tastes awful and there's absolutely nothing good on their TV, I'm doing pretty fine" Lincoln replies "Good to hear because I want to talk to you about your plan against the rest of your family when court comes up" Neil explains "I've already written it down" he shows him the envelope "But I'll only reveal it when the court begins" they all nod in agreement knowing of what may happen when justice comes.

Meanwhile news of the whole ordeal is spreading throughout the nation and eventually arrives at great lake city, Carlotta is scrolling through her phone until something catches her attention a news article from royal woods she starts reading and then gasps "Dios Mio!" she then races out of the apartment passing by her family " Carlota where are you going? I made flan!" Rosa calls to her, she ignores her calls and enters the Mercado "Bobby! Ronnie Anne!" the two Santiago's look at her in confusion "Yeah?" she then shows them "You have to see this" as they start reading the news article their faces turn to complete shock "Lincoln?" they say in unison "But what? Lori?" Bobby says "Guess she wasn't the Sweet Beautiful angel you thought huh?" Carlota says to her cousin "We have to get to Royal Woods!" says Ronnie Anne they all agree and close the Mercado, return to the apartment and tell everyone else who gasps in shock and they all get in the Mercado van and race to Royal Woods with one thing on their minds "We're coming Lincoln!".

To be continued…

**The Santiago's and Casagrande's now know of the situation and are ready to deliver one hell of a scolding, also since I completely forgot to describe Martin McKenzie he stands at six feet is in his late twenties he sometimes wears a dark blue suit with a light blue polo inside with dark blue pants when he's being the boss of FutureTech his hair is also black is combed neatly to the right side, he has no facial hair, hope you guys liked this chapter please review!**

**PS FutureTech is from the game Red Alert 3 Uprising**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Driving through Royal Woods the Casagrande's try to reach the hospital while trying not to get any attention from police, Ronnie Anne looks out the window "I hope Lincoln's okay?" Ronnie Anne says as her mom hugs her "It's gonna be okay sweetie, I'm sure your boyfriend is okay" "He's not my boyfriend mom!" Ronnie Anne replies "Oh Ronnie Anne, don't be so doubtful about yourself" Carlota says which Ronnie Anne just scoffs and goes back to looking out the window, they would be nearing the hospital soon.

Inside the hospital room Lincoln continues to read the fifth comic his friends have sent him, even though he likes the alone time he's getting deep down he's feeling a bit lonely mostly wishing he had the company of his three sisters, then he hears his door open "Hey Lincoln" Jordan greets "It's good to see a friendly face around here" Lincoln replies.

Jordan sits by his bedside "Feeling bored in here?" Jordan asks "Lonely actually" Lincoln confesses "Well I'm here so there's no need to feel alone" Jordan replies making Lincoln blush and soon they both remain silent "Do you think I'm a bad person?" Lincoln asks breaking the silence "What do you mean?" Jordan looks at him with worry "It's just, I'm sending my family to court, I'm showing hate towards my other sisters and Rita and Lynn Sr. are in jail! And I keep calling them by their names!" Lincoln looks down in shame and guilt.

Seeing him like this worries Jordan as she holds his hand "You are not a bad person, and certainly not the bad guy here, your family brought this upon themselves" Jordan says trying to reassure him "they just need to learn their lesson from their own actions" she adds but Lincoln is still not looking at her "But at least you still have three of your sisters who still care about you" hearing this Lincoln turns towards her, and she wipes his tears away "And friends who look out for you" as Jordan inches closer "Care for you" Lincoln also scooches closer and then they both blush "Who….. Love you" and with that they kiss.

But then they realize what they were doing they broke away and she covers her mouth "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Jordan apologizes "I didn't…. I mean…. That was…." She stutters looking away but Lincoln puts his hand to her face so she can look at him and then sees the warm smile that everyone knows "It's okay, we were just in the moment!" Lincoln replies "No it's just, you have someone else and I just-""Me and Ronnie Anne are just friends!" which Jordan just looks at him in confusion "And to be honest I was hoping one day I'd ask you out" Lincoln says making Jordan blush "I mean your tough, cool and … pretty cute!" Lincoln blushes at his last statement as the two of them stayed silent.

Then Jordan speaks "If we're being honest, I need to get this off my chest" Lincoln turns to face her "When I first saw you when we first started kindergarten I thought you were cute as well, when we went to grade school I saw how determined and selfless trying to watch over your younger sisters, and that's when I realized I had a crush on you" she looks away and blushes, making Lincoln blush as well "I had a crush on you as well" Jordan perks back to life and looks at him "What?" she asks "When we first met in kindergarten, that's when it began and I don't wanna sound like a creep, I've watched you grow into the strong, independent, smart and beautiful girl I see now" Lincoln says as they both blush "Really?" Jordan asks as she moves closer to him "Really!" Lincoln then seals it with a kiss only this one was longer.

As they both share their emotions the doors open up "Lincoln! Are you-"Ronnie Anne stops and her family also enter "Girl Jordan?" the two kids break the kiss "Ronnie Anne?" they both say in unison "Whoa" Carlota gasps "This is awkward" says Carlos then Maria breaks through to check up on him "Lincoln, oh Dios Mio! Look at you!" she says covering her mouth "I'm okay Mrs. Santiago, doctor Shulz said that my cuts and bruises are all healed up and my arm and leg will be okay in two weeks, at least my heat rash is gone" Lincoln says and then the family surround him "We heard about what happened to you" Hector says "I'm so sorry you went through all of that" from Carlota "My poor boy, you're lucky I brought with me my home made Tamales!" Rosa shows him a container containing a month's worth of food "Gee thanks, it sure beats hospital food" Lincoln says.

Then he turns to see Bobby "Hey Bobby" then gets hugged by him "I'm so sorry that Lori did this to you! I'm a horrible older brother figure!" Bobby cries his eyes out "And to think I saw her as a beautiful gazelle to my plains!" Carlos looks down in anger with his sister consoling him "Thanks guys but…. Bobby van you let go of me?!" Lincoln asks and bobby complies "Thanks guys, this means a lot" then Ronnie Anne looks at Jordan "What are you doing here by the way?" She asks "She's the one who saved me" Lincoln replies shocking the Spanish family "What?" Lincoln then tells them of what happened through the Bad Luck Fiasco and the people who helped him along the way and the three sisters he can trust again.

"Wow that was a lot to take in" says Carl while he's consoling his crying wife "That was so beautiful!" Frida cries "At least you still have three sisters who still care about you" Carlota answers "What's Leni like?" asked Carlos in which Rosa hits his head "Ouch! What I was just asking?!" Lincoln just sighs "Nice try Carlos, but my sister already has someone on her mind, and I'm pretty sure dating won't be on her agenda when this is over" Lincoln explains then Ronnie Anne walks towards Jordan whose standing by Lincoln "Thanks Girl Jordan, for helping him" Ronnie Anne says "No problem, that's what friends do" Jordan says, Ronnie Anne smirks "Are you sure you're just friends?" making Lincoln and Jordan blush and they start stuttering "It's okay, he's all yours me and him are just friends" shocking everyone "But Ronnie Anne/Mija/Ni Ni" from her family "Guys we're not a couple, we're just friends and he deserves someone who won't pick on him" Ronnie Anne explains in which her mom and brother nod in agreement and it makes Lincoln and Jordan smile at her gesture.

Then Neil arrives and sees the whole family "Is this a bad time?" he asks then the Casagrande's surround Neil "Oh god!" he starts backing away "Thank you so mush senior" "You truly are a hero" "Please help him" I don't want him to suffer again" "I will make you the biggest cake" as the Casagrande's thank him for his service, Neil looks at Lincoln and Jordan mouthing the words' Help me!' and the two kids just laugh.

Then Ronnie Anne whistles getting her family's attention "Come on guys, no crowding the man in black!" as she approaches him "Where is Lynn?!" making Neil look at her in confusion "Where's Lori?!" Bobby also asks and soon he gets the idea "Would you guys like to stay here for a while?" Neil asks making them confused "I'll be back soon, with something special" Neil adds before he leaves to his car "Bring the Louds to the hospital now" Neil says over his phone "Okay why?" asks Martin "Let's just say things are about to get a whole lot worse" Neil replies "Alrighty then, but Luna and Leni aren't here yet!" Martin responds "No worries I'll get them" Neil then hits the gas.

Inside the room Rosa approaches Lincoln and Jordan "Do you to care for each other?" she asks as the two kids blush "I see, please stay together, you two make a nice young couple" Rosa says making the two kids as well as the others smile "Finally someone who sees it my way" Ronnie Anne says "Bobby are you gonna be okay?" asks Maria to her son "I don't know mom" as they await Mr. Spellman's return.

Leni and Luna have just left their classes and are both headed home, the other sisters left early because they couldn't go to their social activities and clubs anymore "Hey guys!" the two sisters turn to see whose calling "You guys going to see Lincoln?" asks Carol with Becky and Dana in the back, both girls nod "Hop in, we're going to see him too" Becky says and the two sisters hop in and drive off, but then they run into Neil's Car "Glad to find you two, headed to the hospital?" he asks "Yeah dude" "We're gonna go visit Linky" Luna/Leni say "Good follow me!" as he drives off with the others in tow.

As they arrive they see Martin and Victor with the rest of the loud sisters and pop-pop whose holding Lily outside the hospital making Luna, Leni, Carol, Dana and Becky confused and angry at the same time "What are they doing here?!" asks Luna "Everyone, follow me!" Neil says but Luna and the others keep their distance by being ahead of the loud sisters.

Soon they make it to Lincoln's room "Stay here" Neil says as he heads inside and calls out "Got a surprise for you all outside" and the Casagrande's follow and see Leni, Luna, Carol, Dana, Becky and an old man carrying Lily "Oh hey there albert!" bobby greets "It's good to see you too kiddo" the elderly man says "Boo Boo Bear?!" they turn to see Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa and soon their blood starts to boil "What are you guys doing here?" Lola asks and the other family just glares at them making the Loud's worried "Bobby? Boo Boo Bear!" Lori asks again "Don't call me that! Don't you ever call me that again Lori Loud!" Bobby yells, shocking her "What?" as Lori flinches "We know what you did to Lincoln!" Frida retorts "You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Carlota adds "You monsters!" Carlos yells "I hope you all end up with Xibalba in the land of the forgotten!" Rosa declares and Hector nods then Ronnie Anne walks towards them "How could you" the Loud's squint at her dark tone "We were just-"WHAM! Lynn is knocked to the ground with holding her swollen eye shocking everybody.

"Whoa!" Ronnie Anne!" "Nice punch cousin!" "That had to hurt!" her family comments as Ronnie Anne holds her fist "That's what you get! You sore Loser!" as Maria pulls her daughter back and but the other loud sisters do nothing to console Lynn, deep down they knew she had that coming "Why aren't you guys helping me?" Lynn asks but they stay silent "Guys?" Lynn asks again "Like when Linky needed help from what you started? No way!" Leni says as Lynn understands the situation, then Lori slowly approaches Bobby "Bobby I-"he slaps her hand away "Don't touch me! In fact never touch me or call me pet names! Because we are through Lori Loud! You hear me?! Through!" Bobby yells at her, in which Lori starts to cry "Wow man!" "That was cold" "Way to break the ice!" coming from Carol, Dana and Becky "This turned out better than I thought" Neil says to Martin "Alright take them back to the car and keep them there, Girls, Albert would you guys like to go see Lincoln?" Neil says "Yeah/Definitely/you know it/Like totes yes" they then follow him and the Casagrande's while the Loud sisters were being escorted by Martin and Victor.

As they enter Lincoln smiles "Luna! Leni! Lily! Pop-Pop!" they then approach him "Hey there sport!" Albert gives Lily to Leni then hugs his grandson and he hugs him back "It's good to see you Pop-pop!" Lincoln says "It's good to see you too" he replies and soon Luna and Leni with Lily join in the group hug making the others awe at the moment and then Frida takes a picture "Well we should get going now" says Maria as the rest of the family complain that they should stay "Guys, please! This is a family matter now" and they all agree "See you later Lame-o" "Get well soon little bro" "We'll try to visit" "I will use my special beads to help you recover faster!" then Maria approaches Neil "When is the court session?" Neil looks at her "I'll call you guys when it begins, glad to have you all onboard" and with that the Casagrande's take their leave.

Lincoln then notices the three other teens "Hey guys" Lincoln greets as Carol, Dana and Becky approach him "You doing okay?" Carol asks "Pretty much, I wanna thank you three for supporting this whole case, but I do wanna know, what was in that bag you guys brought here to show Neil?" the question also makes Luna and Leni curious as they look at them, the three girls look nervous then they turn to loom at Neil especially the louds, Neil sighs and removes his shades "I think it's best to show you when we put this case to a close" he says making Lincoln feel uneasy at his response, Jordan holds his hand he looks at her and they both smile, Luna and Leni catch a glimpse of this and smile but Leni can't seem to keep her mouth shut "O-M-Gosh! Linky are you two like a couple?!" making them blush "Leni!" Luna says "What?" Leni asks all confused "Oh boy!" Neil looks away "No it's okay, I guess Leni may have a point" Lincoln says as he turns to Jordan who blushes, they then close the gap and kiss making everyone gasp especially Neil then Leni takes out her phone and takes a picture, when they break the kiss they still maintain their gaze on each other "Dang boy" "That's my Grandson!" "Oh Linky! I got that on my phone!" "Way to go bro" "That was so sweet" "Adorable too" "They look so cute together" "Yay Wincon!" the others start chatting.

Soon afterwards Neil escorts Jordan home while Pop-pop brings the girls back to the house, while the three teens also head home, Neil eventually tells the Rosato's what has happened, they're not mad but instead happy that their daughter finally found love, Pop-pop, Leni and Luna decide to keep this secret from the others, while at the Forward base Neil goes through all the evidence and puts all of it in one large room for safe keeping until the court comes up then he gets a call "Hey honey!" he says "How's it going over there?" his wife speaks from the other line "Going greater than I expected, we've got all the proof we need and a lot of people are onboard with this" Neil says "And Lincoln?" she asks "He's doing well, Two of his sisters have been forgiven, he's got some suggestions for their punishment and he just got girlfriend just like that" Neil replies as his wife laughs at his statement "He's some kid huh?" she says "Yeah he is!" Neil responds "You should get back to work" his wife tells him "Will do, I'll keep you updated on the situation Gwen" Neil says "Okay Love you Neil" Gwen responds "Love you too Gwen" as they both hang up and Neil looks out the window into the night sky '_Justice will be brought'_.

As days pass by, Lincoln starts to feel better and is trying to get back on his feet, he gets visits from his friends, his three sisters, the three teens and sometimes his grandfather, though most of the visits are from Neil who comes to check up on his condition, even though he said he was gonna reveal his suggestions for the case, he decided to tell Neil early, so they can get everything prepped for when they win and with that the day has come, Lincoln is all patched up and is staying at the Rosato's so he can get ready, Neil and his crew start to pack up all the evidence into the vehicles, Victor has been sent out to get the Loud parents, the Casagrande's have been called and Martin is prepping the rest of the loud sisters for the biggest show they'll be facing, it was time they met they're punishment.

"Are we on? Good! "Katherine Mulligan here reporting live outside of Royal Woods Court of Justice, where we are about to witness what the United States calls the family fight of the century, the case against the Loud family for what they have done to their only son Lincoln Loud" then multiple vehicles arrive "And it appears they have arrived" as Katherine with her crew head towards the scene, coming from the police van were Rita and Lynn Sr. who are in cuffs and are being escorted by police, everyone starts booing them and calling them names, they eventually meet their lawyer Mr. Damien Shaw, a six foot one tall man in his late thirties with brown hair is wearing a grey clothes that of a lawyer and is carrying a black briefcase, pretty sure he has little known thing of what to do, then vanzilla drives up with all the loud sisters wearing something formal and soon they are bombarded by harsh words from the crowd, but whats different is that Luna, Leni and Lily weren't with them, then a Black Mercedes rolls up with Neil Spellman with Luna, Leni and Lily, then vehicles from friends and the Casagrande's show up, and finally a Purple Station wagon that is being escorted by police bikes stops next to Neil's car, Jordan and her parents come out along with Lincoln who is then being called by the press to answer some questions luckily Luna, Leni and the Rosato's keep him away from them as they head towards the building along with Neil '_This is it!'_ he says in his thoughts.

Then his train of thought is interrupted "Hey dude!" Neil turns to see who said that "Leon, Sergei, What up brothers!" he says approaching them, Leon is standing at Five foot nine wearing a black suit with a blue polo inside with black pants and black laced shoes his hair is military buzz cut, Sergei is standing at six foot four has a beard and mustache and his hair reaches his shoulders also wearing black but with a red polo and combat boots "Glad you boys can make it!" Neil says "Wouldn't wanna miss it man" says Leon "This case seems bigger than any of the others we've done comrades" Sergei adds as Neil takes his shades off "Way bigger, so how's it going with you guys? Leon?" Neil asks "Five abusive families total in France and Germany" Leon reports "Sergei what in Russia?" Neil turns to the oldest "Nothing In a year brother, though there were a dozen cases in China" Sergei also reports "We're doin good so far, saving the future of humanity, one child at a time" Neil says and his brothers agree "Let's do this thing" Neil says "Boo yah" Leon says "May justice be served!" Sergei adds and they triple fist bump to seal the deal and head inside.

Inside everyone takes their seats on the left side are the Loud parents with their lawyer and their kids and pop-pop behind them and on the right was Lincoln and Neil Spellman with Luna, Leni, Lily and pretty much everyone else, seeing this only makes the parents stomach turn, knowing that they have betrayed their son and daughters, then the judge appears "All rise for the honorable judge Michelle Ackerman!" the officer says as they rise then sit back down "Let's get this case in order now" she says the jury was a set of different people but all know about what has transpired "Now the Defendants" she asks "Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. your honor" Lynn Sr. says "Damien Shaw, I will be defending them" the lawyer says "Alright then, and the prosecuting side" she asks "Neil Davion Spellman I will be opposing for my client Lincoln Loud you honor" Neil says "Good now the case of the Loud family may now begin" as she slams her gabble.

Then Neil then walks up "Ladies and Gentleman I would like to thank all of you for coming here today, now I would like to call up my first witness Jordan Rosato or what most of the kids at royal woods elementary would call her Girl Jordan!" Neil says as she takes her seat for questioning "Now you are hereby under oath to-""Tell the truth I know how this works" she says "Okay then, so tell me how long have you known Lincoln Loud?" Neil asks "We've known each other since kindergarten, we eventually became good friends as we went up a few grades…. And then became close after this whole thing" Jordan looks away blushing as the jury Awe at her shyness and Lincoln also blushes but shocks the other Loud sisters and their parents '_Lincoln has a girlfriend?!' 'Why didn't we see this?!'_ they think to themselves "Thank you for that sweet explanation, now when did you notice something was wrong with him?" "I guess it started when summer vacation was over and we all went back to school" she then explained how he was tormented by everyone while he was wearing the suit but luckily she was there to report what was happening and felt bad because she could've done more, then went on to explain what happened to him on the beach and how this all started.

Hearing this making the jury gasp and the loud sisters and parents look down in guilt "Thank you Jordan, all yours traitor" Neil says to the other lawyer "Now Jordan Rosato, you tried to help him in any way right?" he asks but only gets a stone cold glare from Jordan crossing her arms "I already said I wanted to do more to help him out, I didn't know anything about this until Lincoln confessed in the hospital! Seriously I just said that earlier!" Jordan explains making the lawyer sweat in confusion "Yes, well i….. that's all I have to ask you can go" he says as he heads back to is seat and whispers "I don't know what to do!" making the parents shocked "what but aren't you a lawyer?!" the rents ask quietly "I am! It's just that's Neil Davion Spellman! He's not just the head of Child Services but he also took ten years at law school, he's never lost a case like this and if what I heard is true, he can make and break a family and a lawyer's career!" Damien says in worry, and soon the louds realize they can't win this.

Soon Neil brings up many witnesses such as Carol, Becky, Dana, Whitney, Rusty, Zach, Liam, Clyde, Stella, Huggins, Agnes Johnson, Coach Pokawski, Richard and Jesse Rosato and pretty much almost the whole town who confess about the Loud sister's and their behaviors which isn't making the case easier for the defendants, then Neil rolls onto Leni Loud "Leni if I may ask, do you love your family?" "Totes yes" "Do you care for their safety?" "Of course!" "And you brother?" "What about Lincoln?" then she realizes what he means "Oh well, if I have to be honest, I'm not the smartest or the brightest sister in the family, you can ask anyone here and they'll tell you" she says "Please do tell Ms. Loud" Neil says "I know I'm dumb or in other words air headed and I can easily be pulled into situations that my sisters say are okay" then she starts to shed tears "I just don't know whats wrong with me!" she then breaks down crying and soon everyone starts to feel bad for her "Thank you Leni you may go" Neil says as she takes her seat and Becky tries to console her.

"Next I would like to speak to…. Luna Loud!" Luna then gets up and takes her spot for questioning Neil just looks at her "You were appointed as Lincoln's legal guardian yes?" Neil asks "Yeah" she replies "By the parents?" "Pretty much" "Then why would-""Dude I get it okay! I failed to be his guardian! Mom and Dad are never much around when we need them and Lincoln becomes the third parent in the house and what have I been doing? Nothing!" she yells making everyone tense at her statement, soon tears start to roll down her face "Lincoln's looked up to me ever since he was born, I was there to watch after him, playing with him, singing to him! We have a close sibling bond unlike any of the others! I tried to reason with the family to let him back inside the house, to let him sleep on his bed again, to let him be part of our family again!" she starts to cry making everyone look at her with pity "I failed to save him, I failed to protect him! I failed as his big sister, as his guardian, as his friend!" Luna then starts to cry even harder, seeing this the other louds start to shed some tears of their own, then Lincoln walks up to Luna and hugs her "It's okay sis!" she hugs him as they both cry in each other's embrace and pretty much everyone else starts to cry a little even Neil "Okay Luna you may take your seat" Lincoln guides her back "Alright then we'll take a short recess now" says the judge as she wipes some of her tears Neil along with Jordan, her parents, Luna and Leni carrying Lily escort Lincoln outside the loud's following soon after.

They try to confront him "Lincoln? Son?" Lincoln doesn't turn to face them "Please we…. Were sorry!" but he doesn't turn then two officers go in front of them "Step away from the boy!" they command they then walk away from Lincoln as Jordan hugs him along with Luna, Leni and Lily, soon the recess was over and they all get back to court "Now if there is anything else to be added-""I do have a lot to add your honor" Neil says "Proceed" she says as Martin an Victor bring out a large screen that then shows footage of whats been happening when the louds were at the supermarket shocking Rita that Lincoln tried to control them and she punished him for nothing, then shows scenes of them being banned from the swimming pools because of their behavior as well as banned from other places, then the footage shows what's been happening inside the house and witness all the things Lincoln tried to fix and endure the sister fight protocol, the room feud, The April Fool's incidents, when Lori forced him to go on a double date, the silence incident, the fight for the sweet spot, trying to get everyone out the door for school while Lori is just talking to bobby, they all look at him "Yeah, because of you Lori wasn't acting like the big sister she was supposed to be! Thanks a lot Roberto!" Neil says "We are having a long talk after this Mijo!" Maria says in anger with bobby thinking 'What have I done!', then they see the debate over the family trip, the fight for money, when Lincoln had to cover for all of them, then the loud's witness the pony book fiasco and turn to Lucy "That was yours?!" asks Lori "We mocked him for weeks" Lynn adds "I….. I…" Lucy stutters "And no one even heard me cry myself to sleep" Lincoln says looking down as everyone looks at him "What?" Leni asks "Lincoln" Jordan looks at him, then Luna tries to jump towards Lucy but is stopped by Sergei "Because of you he didn't go to the convention! I just laughed at his punishment! You sick little son of a-""Luna calm down!" Neil says as Luna gets back to her seat, they have never seen Luna this angry before "Thank you" Neil says "And now for the nail in the coffin" He says as it shows how the whole bad luck shit started making everyone shocked that they pushed him away, locked him out of the house and sold his furniture and then it shows what has happened after wards, him being used as a Good Luck talisman.

Luna then hugs her brother whispering '_I'm sorry'_ to him in which he hugs back and cries "And with that I present the evidence" Neil says as Martin with a few soldiers bring out all of Lisa's inventions and experiments, some horrific and some strange "Neil the device that was removed last from the house I figured out what it was" Martin says then revealing "A miniature Nuclear Reactor!" making everyone gasp "What?" Neil looks at the small reactor "I've been running some numbers an it turns out, this thing is unstable it was kept hidden under the flooring in the living room" Martin adds making Lisa gulp "And it also turns out this thing was close to having a meltdown, even if we didn't remove it from the previses, it would have detonated half of royal woods, turning it into the next… Chernobyl!" everyone gasps in horror and some almost scream "My God" says the judge while Neil just stands there in silence, the louds look at Lisa in anger and disbelief.

Then Victor comes up with a hard drive and plugs it into the monitor "What is this?" Neil asks "We were removing the pets from the house and well this happened" it shows Victor and some of the social workers removing the animals out of Lana/Lola's room, they carry out terrariums filled with Spiders, Scorpions, Rattle snakes and an Alligator, until one of the co-workers checked on one of the tanks and saw nothing when he opened it a large snake attacked him clamping it's jaws onto his shoulder while the rest of the body was trying to constrict him, Victor tried to free him and then decided to grab his knife and stab the vicious creature on the body causing it to let go and try to attack Victor instead, who with quick reflexes grabbed an axe that was in the room and slice off the head that falls to the ground still moving and the rest of the body lands on victor "Ow" was heard in the footage before it ends "As it turns out that was not a python, that was an anaconda" Victor says as Neil turns to him "And it was hungry! Like four months hungry!" then Lana speaks "But I've been feeding El Diablo since!" as they look to her "Yeah all the mice you've been feeding him were left hiding in the dirt and the chicken was eaten by the mice" Victor says as Lana looks in confusion "He wasn't hungry for mice or chicken, because he was saving room" he looks at Lana "For you!" everyone gasps "Or better yet anyone who walks by his line of sight" as the louds flinch at his words "That could've been anyone" Neil then looks at Lily in which Leni hugs her tightly "My god, that's not a bedroom, that's a feeding bowl" Martin adds.

Then Neil knew it was time for the final piece of evidence he looks at Leon who nods and brings out the large black zipper bag, in which everyone gets confused "Sorry Lincoln, but this is not gonna be pretty" Neil says as he unzips it and shows the Squirrel Suit all beaten up and Lincoln looks at it in horror "Behold the instrument of his near demise" Neil says as everyone looks in shock and to the louds a full blast of memory lane with a whole lot of guilt, Lincoln starts to breath heavily but soon calms down when Jordan hugs him and makes him look away "Mr. McKenzie please explain the condition" Neil asks Martin "Certainly! As you see this suit has bite marks from a recent alligator attack from the alligator wrestling match, bruises and dents caused by various sports instruments and luckily we traced down the users and had them arrested, some of these are from a golf club" martin looks to Lori who feels like throwing up "A few decayed dirt marks that appear to be from a local graveyard, Urine stains that don't belong to Lincoln probably from a bar of some sort, as well as a few blood stains all leading to Lincoln, some claw marks that appear to have color as if they were from manicured nails or should I put it clearly Pageant manicured nails, multiple chemical stains luckily their toxicity levels aren't fatal and we've detected the heat rate of this suit is enough to roast three turkeys" and with that being said everyone looks at the louds in anger and disappointment and then words start flying towards the family.

The judge then slams her gabble "Order in the court!" as they all remain silent but pissed "Now, after seeing all the evidence, Jury what's your verdict?" the jury then yells in unison "GUILTY!" making the parents lose all the color on their eyes, they lost! Then Neil walks up "Since the law has been assured it is not us who will decide their fate" they all look at him "But his" he points to Lincoln who stands up and gives Neil the envelope and returns to his seat, the Loud's were completely confused, then Neil starts to read the note "Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. you two will be sentenced to three months in prison at our newly rebuilt correctional facility on Alcatraz island in San Francisco" the parents just look in horror "Lori Loud you will still remain living in the loud house but you will also be taking Anger management classes along with Lola Loud who will be therefore banned from every pageant competition until she's served her punishment also your college acceptance letter to fairway has been denied" as Lori and Lola start to shed tears "Lynn Loud Jr. you will be serving two months and three weeks in juvie and you can kiss you sports career goodbye, because word of all this has already gone out to ESPN!" Lynn just cries her eyes out "Lisa Loud your services to the university will no longer be required and all you Nobel Prize wins will be confiscated, under agreement by the world science administration has agreed that you will not be accepted into any college ever, and you will be watched over by the FBI since you just made the blacklist along with Lynn" Lisa just stares in shock not knowing what to say "Luan Loud you will be sentenced to the newly rebuilt Crotus Penn Asylum in Philadelphia for rehabilitation for two months" Luan tries to say something but can't Seriously you have problems!" then he continues "Lana and Lucy Loud" they wait their punishment "Your both off the hook" making everyone gasp "Losing all your pets and getting banned from every cemetery and poetry club is punishment enough, oh and social workers will be watching your every move Lana, to stop you from eating your next grave, Leni Loud you will be given private education so you can get your mind straight" Leni nods in agreement then he looks at Luna "Get it over with dude" she says ready to accept her fate "Your free to go" Neil says making Luna shocked "Case dismissed!" Judge Ackerman says.

Soon outside the press spot them "We won!" Neil declares as the news crews try to get interviews then they see the parents being put inside a police van and Lynn Jr. in another she looks back at her family and then sees Lincoln "Lincoln! Please I'm sorry! Don't let them take me!" she tries to struggle but is thrown inside and it drives with Lynn yelling for forgiveness, soon Social workers surround Luan and pull out a strait jacket, horrified she tries to look for Lincoln and beg him for forgiveness "Why should I?" was the only he says before she's dragged into a van with the strait jacket on. The family watches as they slowly fall apart.

"This turned out well" they turn to hear Neil say it "Yeah it is" Lincoln replies looking down Jordan holds his hand trying to comfort him "You did what you had to do" she says "Lincoln are you sure you wanna come home?" asks Luna as Lincoln starts to think of what to do next "Maybe I can help" they turn to see a woman who is almost at Neil's height, she has dark blue eyes has long dark hair with a few dark blue dyed parts and is tied into a ponytail she has black lipstick on as well as her black mascara, She's wearing a black shirt with a red jacket along with a grey jeans with a grey skirt with it and black combat boots and is wearing a brown choker on her neck Guys this is my wife Gwen" Neil says as they both kiss then she goes down to Lincoln's level "Me and Neil own an estate not too far from here, you can still come here for school and visit your friends" Gwen says making Lincoln confused then realizes what she means "Can I call you …. Mom?" Lincoln asks Gwen with a smile answers "Yes sweetie you can call me mom!" as Lincoln hugs her tightly the other Loud's look in shock '_they just lost their brother'_ they all realize but Luna and Leni understand that this was for the best they then approach Lincoln "Have fun little bro" "We'll try to visit even with Lily" they say then Lincoln looks at them with sadness "What are you two talking about?" Neil asks making them confused "Lincoln's leaving right Mr. Spellman?" asks Luna "Yeah, with you guys too" Neil replies shocking them "What?" Lincoln, Luna and Leni holding Lily ask in shock and confusion "You really think I'm letting him go down this road alone? I'm not breaking the bond he has with either of you!" hearing this Lincoln looks at all of them "That is, if it's oka-" then gets hugged by Leni "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you dad!" catching him by surprise but eventually he smiles "Okay Leni that's enough" she then let's go and hugs Gwen, then Luna approaches him looking down and then starts to cry and hug him "It's okay Luna, Let it all out!" Neil says hugging her back then Leni hands Gwen Lily who likes her already "Oh you are just precious" Gwen boops her nose making her laugh.

The rest of the louds watch as their family is separated Pop-pop walks towards them getting their attention "Good luck with your new lives kids" he says as they hug him "Your still our pop-pop!" they all say he then turns to Neil and Gwen "Thank you and please watch over them" "We will albert, also social workers will be coming to the house to get Lily, Leni and Luna's things and since the parents aren't going to be around here" he hands albert a check with approximately five hundred thousand dollars, albert looks at him in shock "You're gonna need it" albert nods then heads back to vanzilla but notices the rest of his daughters looking at Lincoln and the others "Go say your goodbyes girls" as they approach the others, Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Lily see them approaching then turn to Neil and Gwen "You know what to do" he motions to them, they walk to them as well "This is it I guess" Luna says "I guess it is" Lori replies then they look towards Lincoln "Lincoln, I'm sorry for all of this, I should've been a better sister" Lori admits "You said you would have my back, but I didn't have yours, I'm sorry Lincoln for everything" from Lucy "Please don't leave us Lincoln, we promise we'll behave!" the twins plead "I am uncertain where this will all-" then Lisa starts to bawl her eyes out then Lincoln approaches them "Come here" he motions as they have a group hug "I forgive you guys" making everyone gasp in shock then Lori speaks "What? But Linc-" "I said I forgive you, but I can't trust to be around you" Lincoln explains and they all agree "Take care everyone" Lincoln says as the Loud sisters head back home in vanzilla, though they lost the battle, they still won Lincoln's forgiveness but not his trust.

As Lincoln and his new family leaves his friends confront him "We heard everything" "You're not really leaving are you?" "It's not gonna be the same without you around" then Clyde starts to hug Lincoln for dear life and cry then Jordan breaks the mope fest "Guys, guys! Lincoln is not leaving he's just gonna be somewhere not too far and he's still going to school here with his sisters" Jordan explains as they calm down "Okay then" they all agree and soon they also say goodbye to the Casagrande's who wish him good luck on his new life then Jordan kisses him on the lips and stares at him lovingly "We still have a first date to attend Linc" she says "Wouldn't wanna miss it" Lincoln says "Lincoln, it's time" Neil calls out as Lincoln heads to Neil's car and Jordan goes back home with her parents, soon they drive off to the new life ahead waiting for Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Lily Spellman's.

To be continued…

**Well that was a lot to type, my fingers are killing me, I kinda hate being the bad guy and making the louds break apart but I assure you there will be a good cause to this for future chapters, also Leon and Sergei's story will be revealed in the next chapter, please review. Also try to figure out where Gwen came from.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At the Loud residence Leon and Sergei stand by with some of social workers, then Leon's phone goes off with the message '_It's done' _he puts his phone away "Alright people let's do this" he says as they head inside and straight towards Leni, Luna and Lily's rooms. While packing Leon sees a box in Leni's shared closet with Lori on the box its written '_Linky's stuff'_ he doesn't know what it means and doesn't open it so he just packs it up with Leni's sowing machine and her clothes being put in boxes.

Sergei is In Luna's room and are pretty much having a hard time "Why does she have a gong?" he says as two social workers struggle to getting it outside, then Sergei packs Luna's clothes into boxes then sees a silver necklace with an oval locket, he decides to put it in with her axe, Lily's room was removed of only her toys and clothing everything else was just left there, then Leon heads to their computer plugs in a USB and removes the picture's to the Lincoln library, they even take the trophy's as well.

As they start to drive off, vanzilla arrives and notices the multiple black vehicles leaving the scene, the Loud girls with pop-pop immediately enter the house to find it fixed of all damage, but what caught their eyes were the missing trophy's from Leni, Luna and Lily, the only thing left was the small trophy they made for Lincoln, worried of what else was taken they rush upstairs to find their beliefs true all of Leni's things except her bed, blanket and sheets have been removed Lori just sits on Leni's bed and cries, the others notice the same to Luna's things, what's left were Luan's comedy props Lucy decides to close it, Lisa gasps and they all see Lily's things are missing leaving only the crib and her diapers, the Louds know what this meant but they had to move on, well try to move on.

As for Lincoln and the others they drive pass multiple buildings and the mall headed north until they only see trees, they know they haven't left royal woods because they haven't encountered the sign yet, soon they spot multiple black cars following them which Neil spots through his side mirror "Well there's your things" Neil says as the kids went back to looking out the windows.

Soon something catches their eyes "There she is" says Gwen and what she said was true they see a large two story house that almost resembles a mansion, with light blue painted walls and dark blue tiled roof it had multiple windows and stairs that lead to the front door with a balcony above it and it seems like there were railings at the top of the roof which make it accessible, beds of roses were surrounding the house making it look nice, two garages were connected to each other on the left of the house, the house itself had a large open space that would make the backyard visible from the front yard with multiple trees scattered in the back, a tall brick wall with steel spikes at the top are whats dividing the land from the forest surrounding it had two large gates one for entry and another at the back that led into the forest, the kids just looked in awe.

As they arrive at the gate "Harv open up" Neil says as the gate opens by itself and the black cars follow suite, they park the black Mercedes and hop out and see how spacious the front area was "Whoa this place is sick" Luna says "Look at the size of the house" Leni cheers while holding a giggling Lily "This is amazing" Lincoln adds as Neil and Gwen just smile at their excitement the Leon and Sergei exit the cars "Let's get this stuff inside guys" he says "Harv front door" Neil says as the front doors open by themselves allowing the kids things to be brought in "Welcome home Neil, Gwen and children" the kids hear a voice "Who said that?" Leni asks "That would be Harv, he's the AI that maintains the house, and Martin built him for me in case I needed some assistance" Neil says "He's a real help around the place, but we can manage our own things, right Harv" Gwen says "Precisely Mrs. Spellman" Harv says.

Then Neil looks at the kids "Well what are guys waiting for? Go see the inside" as they race up the stairs and into the house which surprises them even more a large/wide staircase that leads to the second floor that has very classy hand rails, on the left was the living room with a large fireplace and a flat screen TV on top with two couches, a large coffee table and two other chairs, another room was behind the living room that shows a small library area with a fireplace as well that would allow quiet time for anyone and had a door that led to the backyard, to the right of the staircase is the dining room with a long table and multiple chairs, it would then lead to the kitchen that would put theirs to shame it was large, has two ovens/stoves, a large two door fridge, multiple cabinets, a kitchen counter for breakfast times with some chairs there was another door that would lead to the basement and another one that would take them to the backyard,

Something did question Lincoln when they headed to this place "Why aren't there any electric lines connected to this place and how is there power?" he asked his new dad "Well already have our own intercom tower on the roof that would allow us to connect to the internet and make calls you can't see it because the tower is small but very powerful it's connected to one of FutureTech's satellites" Neil says "Whoa the range must be huge" Luna says "Try the entire nation" Gwen adds making Lincoln's jaw drop "What?" Neil just smiles "As for the electricity thing, follow me" they follow him to the basement and see it was large as well, they could see two large washing machines and two large dryers as well, there were some buckets and cleaning materials and then they saw something odd, a large crystal like object with gold metallic things orbiting it and it was hovering off the ground "Dad, what is that?" Leni asks "That is what's creating the electricity, Martin calls it a Pylon, I don't know how he built this thing or where he got it, but it does wonders in creating self-sustaining energy, the radius of its power reaches to the entire owned land, look at your phones" Neil says and they notice their phones battery was fully charged "Wait so we don't need to plug in?" Lincoln asks "Nope" Gwen responds "I can use my amps and axe without a cord, my sowing machine, my video games, poo-poo" the kids cheer.

Soon they leave the basement and see all the boxes were packed in "Well that's the last of them" Leon says as Neil shakes his hand "Thanks brother" Leon responds "Hey anything for family man" then he sees his nephew and nieces "Are you our uncle?" Leni asks "Pretty much and him as well" as Sergei appears "Greetings" then the kid's hug them making the two smile and hug back "alright that's enough me and this guy have to get going" Sergei says "What?" they ask "We have other work to do abroad, you thought your dad was the only leading man of child services" Leon says "So you guys help kids from other countries?" Luna asks "Pretty much Lunes" says Sergei "We'll try to come by and visit kids" Leon adds and then they take their leave "I can't wait for them to come back" Leni says and the other siblings agree, making Neil smile '_It hasn't been an hour and they already like my brothers'_ Neil says to himself.

"Alright kids" they turn to Neil and Gwen "Let's go see your rooms" they smile and follow "But wait shouldn't we bring our things with us?" Luna stops and asks, but then multiple mechanical arms extend from the ceiling retrieving their things "I'll handle that part" says Harv "Oh convenient" says Leni as they head upstairs they notice the door arrangement seems the same as the one in their old home Neil explains to them "the room on the left near the stairs is where me and Gwen are at and there's a crib there for Lily" Gwen then takes Lily from Leni "We want to make sure she's comfortable with us before she gets her own room" then Neil continues the Room on the right side of the stairs, that's your room Leni" they enter and she sees how big it was.

Leni sees the walk in closet with a mirror "OM-Gosh this is amazing" she says gleefully and then sees the queen sized bed with white sheets and a pink blanket with heart shaped pillows "That's totes cute" then sees another door "Whats-gasp" the others look to see "That's right, your own bathroom, in fact all your rooms has their own bathroom" making their jaws drop "No more lines!" they all cheer and soon all of Leni's things are unpacked by Harv and placed in proper positions "Thank you Harv" Leni says "My pleasure Leni" he replies, soon they head back to the hallway "The room next to yours is also a bathroom, mostly for guest purposes, the room across Leni's is Luna's".

Luna opens it to see a large room with purple painted wall that already have posters of bands such as KISS, Aerosmith, Imagine Dragons, Linkin Park, AC/DC, Green day, Fall out boys, Motor head, Papa Roach, Queens, Shinedown and her idol Mick Swagger "This is awesome mate" Luna says and also sees her own walk in closet, bathroom and her own queen sized bed with white sheets and a purple blanket with pillows the shape of guitar picks, then Harv starts unpacking and places her things in place "I could've done it myself, but still thanks man" Luna says "All in good times Luna" Harv replies then they head off to the hallway the room near me and Gwen's is a guest room, though we're planning to make it into Lily's room once she's ready, this room near Luna's is my office, you guys aren't ready to come in, if you guys need help from me just knock alright?" they nod in response and now for the finisher" Neil says.

They arrive at "This is you room Linc" Neil opens and his eyes go wide in shock to see his own big room and there are already things inside it his own walk in closet with a new wardrobe of clothes, his own bathroom, his large bed with white sheets, orange blanket and a large pillow, he then sees a PlayStation and an Xbox with multiple video games and consoles, a large computer, some action figures of characters he's never seen before and the walls have posters of heroes he's never known such as the Avengers, the Justice League, the X-Men, Spider-man, Overwatch, Heroes of the Strom, Diablo, StarCraft, Warcraft, League of Legends, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Godzilla, Transformers and a few Ace Savvy and Muscle Fish as well as boxes filled with comics from ace Savvy, Muscle Fish, DC, Marvel and more, Lincoln walks towards the bed and feels how soft is was making him smile and shed some tears, he looks at Neil and Gwen and races towards them in a loving embrace "Thank you mom, Thank you dad" as they hug back "Your welcome sweetie" Gwen says then one of Harv's mechanical arms brings him a box, that Leni recognizes "OM-gosh I completely forgot about that!" as Lincoln looks at her then the box and takes it to reveal Bun-Bun! Lincoln slowly takes the stuffed rabbit and hugs it "I took it from your room before it was sold off with everything else, I even fixed him for you" Leni says as Lincoln hugs Leni and cries "Thank you Leni" Leni hugs him back "Your welcome Linky" and then Luna joins in making Neil and Gwen smile at the scene "Well time for Lily's place" Neil says.

They open to reveal Neil and Gwen's room was large as theirs with a walk in closet and bathroom they see the king sized bed with white sheets and a blue blanket with two large pillows and on the other side of the room was Lily's new crib with a rainbow coat on it and her toys already unpacked seeing this Lily laughs "You guys wanna see something else cool?" Neil asks as they nod, as he picks up a remote on the night stand and turns it on the wall in front of the bed opens revealing a large TV "What?" "Whoa!" "You guys have a TV in here?" Neil smirks "You guys have one too" they look at him then bolt straight to their rooms, Neil starts counting down his fingers "Three, two, one.." they hear the kids screams in excitement and Gwen laughs at Neil's timing "Nailed it!" he says

Afterwards they head out and see their large backyard "This is amazing!" Luna says as they look around until they hear Leni scream and hide behind Gwen who's holding Lily "Sweetie whats wrong?" Gwen asks "Spider!" she points to a tree showing a large spider "A huntsman spider" Gwen says "Oh yeah, Leni has a fear of spiders" Lincoln says then they see Neil looking at the arachnid with a blank expression "Pops?" asks Luna "Oh no!" Gwen says making the kids look at her "Neil is in the same situation as you are Leni, he's afraid of spiders as well" as they look at Neil who just looks at the spider with a blank expression "Whoa dude!" "Just like Lynn Sr." Luna/Lincoln say "Only different" Gwen mentions as she covers Lily's ears and they see why, Neil pulls out an M1911 Pistol and shoots the spider making the other kids shocked "I hate Spiders" Neil says as he puts away the gun "That was unexpected" Lincoln says "Kinda cool" Luna adds "At least the spiders gone" Leni then comes out of hiding behind her mom.

Soon afterwards they all eat the sandwiches Neil made in the living room "This is delicious dad" "So good" "Pretty rad pops" the kids say "thanks kids" Neil says then Lincoln asks "Leon and Sergei, are they you adopted brothers?" as Neil finishes his sandwich "They pretty much are" they look at him "I thought so because Leon sounds a bit European in his voice and Sergei seems Russian" Lincoln says "Good observation son" Neil says "As you guys know I'm not American, I'm from Asia well the Philippines and I guess that's where I began a sad homeless kid on the streets until I was found by a loving couple who were touring the country, I was eleven when they found me" as they look at Lincoln "They took me in, brought me to the states and gave me good education, eventually I met my new born sister Sabrina, at first I thought I was gonna be left out, but I wasn't then after high school and college I went to law school for ten years and finally left the coop and on my journey where I met Leon in Europe I decided to make him my brother, before he met me he was a fighter for underground entertainment ever since he was a young orphan, I changed his life to a new path, then we encountered Sergei who was abandoned in the frozen wastes of Siberia with no identification of his last name or what he was before I gave him a family, soon we were traveling together and became assets to the united nations after we accidently ran into some terrorist trouble and neutralized the threat, for three years we've been intercepting world threats and also took down whale hunters across the Antarctic, eventually we had to go home and I was ready to introduce the two new members of the family but when I got there I found out mom had moved to Egypt and became an archeologist, which I totally respect and I met my little sister who still remembers me and is currently staying with my uncle from my mom's side" Neil says feeling like laughing.

"What about your dad?" Luna asks, that's when his emotion changes from good time to bad timing "Dad?" Lincoln asks "That traitor!" He says under his breath as Gwen holds his shaking hand "I come home to find out he divorced with mom! And he's off with another woman, he tried to talk to me, but I didn't want any of it! I still loved mom and so did my brothers, I eventually showed them to her and she was quick to accept them into the family, so was Sabrina and uncle Quigsley" Neil then stops "I didn't want to bear the last name of the man who I thought was a good father, so with some help from a friend of mine in the white house, I claimed all rights to the last name Spellman, which means he can't be given the last name anymore, it disappointed him, but I couldn't care less, that's when I realized my true calling" they look at him with concern "To save the next generation from abuse!" Neil says "So that's why you became the head of Child Services" Luna says "I grew to the ranks and became the leader of the organization and with some help from a few government associates we saved thousands from suffering and you are one of them Lincoln" Neil says as Lincoln wipes away a lone tear "That was amazing dad" Lincoln replies "Totes beautiful" Leni adds "You really are a superhero pops" Luna says "Thanks guys, I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for my experience" Neil responds.

"Whats it like?" Neil turns to Lincoln "To help other kids in need?" Neil then responds with a smile "Well I gotta be prepared for what happens if the situation escalates from bad to worse, run background checks and collect eye witness confessions as well as proof and intervene when it's necessary, but if the whole thing turns out well, it warms my heat to know the child is safe and sound" hearing making Lincoln smile "I want you to toughen me up" Lincoln says getting everyone's attention "What?" Neil asks "I know there will be tough times for me in the future, and I wanna follow in your footsteps dad, I saw the work out equipment in the basement" Lincoln adds "I didn't expect you to see that, but are you sure you wanna do this?" Neil says as Lincoln looks at Leni and Luna who nod in agreement "Definitely" Lincoln replies "We can start next Sunday" Neil says "But for now, let's enjoy the new life you all deserve" they all agree as Neil turns on the TV.

Soon dinner is served and they all look at it with amazement "What is this pops?" Luna asks "This is a cuisine from my country, Chicken adobo with rice on the side" Neil explains "Well dig in" and immediately they loved it "Oh wow dad, this is amazing" Lincoln says "The flavors are like nothing I've ever tasted" Leni adds "I just can't find any other words to describe this stuff man" Luna says "He's a pretty good cook" Gwen looks to Neil who smiles at their enjoyment, soon after dinner they all get ready for bed, Leni is brushing her when she hears a knock on her door "Come in" she replies and sees her mom without her mascara, her hair let down and is wearing black PJ's she enters her room and sits next to Leni, takes the brush and brushes her hair "I know you have trouble with your intelligence" Gwen says "Yeah, Dad said I was gonna get help with me being dumb" Leni replies "Well that's what I'm here for" Gwen says making Leni confused "Your father said that you won't be going back to royal woods high school for one month, you'll be staying here and I'm tutoring you the school has also agreed to the idea" as Gwen stops and Leni turns around to face her "Really?" she asks as Gwen nods then gets hugged by "Thank you mom, I'll give it my all to improve myself" as Gwen hugs her back "That's my girl".

Meanwhile Luna puts away her laundry then hears a knock on her door "Come in" she says as Neil comes in "Hey there rock star" Neil says "Evening pops" Luna replies Neil hasn't changed into his sleeping attire yet "You doing okay in here?" Neil asks "Doing pretty rad man, I really love all these band posters" Luna replies "That's good to hear, I need to have a talk with you Luna" Neil says as he sits on the bed and Luna follows suite "What's the matter pops?" Luna asks a little confused "It's about this" He shows her the necklace making Luna gasp in shock "Sergei found it deep within your clothes drawer back at the Loud house, he didn't open it yet and neither have I" Neil then gives her the necklace and Luna takes it "So what is it?" Neil asks as Luna opens it revealing a picture of when Luna was first appointed as Lincoln's guardian, when Lincoln was three and Luna was seven.

"This was when Lincoln and I became close siblings, when I was appointed to be his legal guardian" Luna says with a smile "How did it happen?" Neil asks "Guess it was way back before I knew my love for music, I was trying to find out who I was, then one day I heard yelling at the backyard, when I came there I saw Lincoln dangling by a branch with his one arm, I tried to call for help then, I decided to tell him to let go I'll catch you, Lincoln trusted me and I caught him, the rents came around and Lincoln told us that Lynn dared him to climb up, but he didn't know how to climb down, then Lynn just left him there thinking he needs to do it on his own" Neil gasps "But he was just three!" "Yeah even a five year old Lynn is more stubborn and obnoxious than the thirteen year old one, anyway mom and dad punished Lynn, Lincoln called her a bully, she tried to attack him, I stopped her, she went straight to her room and that's when mom and dad saw how close we were, how we trusted each other and how much I loved my little bro" Luna finishes with a few tears rolling down her face "That was beautiful Neil said as Luna hugs him "Even after I found my talent, we were still close sibs, I don't know where it all went wrong?!" as she kept crying, Neil the hug while rubbing her back "I don't know either rock star, but at least you can try to start over" Neil says as they break the hug "Yeah, you're right, thanks pops" Luna says wiping away her tears "Always happy to help, now get some rest, it's a school day tomorrow" Neil says as he turns off the light "Goodnight Lunes" Neil says "Night dad" and she drifts off to sleep with the necklace sitting by her night stand.

At Lincoln's room he prepares all of his school things and gets ready for bed, his door was already open Neil and Gwen appear "Hey bud" Neil says getting his attention "Hey mom and dad, just getting ready to head back to school, I've got a lot of school work to catch up on" Lincoln says as he places his bag on the chair then his parents enter and sit on his bed "You doing okay sport?" Neil asks "Never better" Lincoln replies as both parents look at each other with concern "Lincoln sit down please" Gwen motions him to sit between them "Something's on your mind, it's not easy to hide it from us" says Gwen as Lincoln frowns and looks down "I guess there is something that's been bugging me" Lincoln says "Does it have something to do with the louds?" Neil asks Lincoln nods in response "You think you're a bad person for breaking them apart?" Gwen asks as Lincoln nods "You did what you had to do, operation redemption is still in motion, we just have to wait son" Neil tries to comfort him "I know but, I just sent the parents to jail for three months, Lynn to juvie for two months and three weeks and Luan is in an asylum for two months, I've literally shattered the Loud family!" Lincoln starts to shed some tears as the two parents hug him "I know it's hard to go through, now I can't promise that everything's gonna be alright, but at least have a little faith" Neil says as Lincoln looks at him and smiles "Okay dad" making Neil and Gwen smile as well "Alright sport time for bed, you've got a big day ahead of you" as they tuck him in "Goodnight sweetie" Gwen says stroking his hair then planting a kiss on his forehead "See ya in the morning Linc" Neil adds "Goodnight mom, goodnight dad" as they turn off the lamp and close the door he soon drifts off to sleep.

Later at the parent's bedroom Lily is already fast asleep and Gwen is already in bed reading a book, then Neil comes out of the bathroom wearing a white shirt with blue shorts "This was an amazing day" Neil says as Gwen puts her book back on the night stand "Yeah it was, having a family of our own, really is a big life changer" she replies as Neil gets into bed and they both cuddle next to each other "Let's just hope things don't spiral into chaos" Neil whispers "the chaos already ended earlier, tomorrow will be better" Gwen says before they drift off to sleep.

Back at the Loud house the sisters all get ready for bed, just as Lori finishes using the bathroom she looks to see Lincoln's room still closed, and then to Luna/Luan's room also closed but inside their empty, just like all of them knowing that their family is broken, Lori enters her room and looks towards the bed that Leni slept in, now with no one to occupy it, they all decided to leave the empty beds/crib empty that way until something turns up, Lori then goes to the window and looks to the stars "Goodnight Mom and Dad, Goodnight Luan, Goodnight Lynn, Goodnight Leni, Goodnight Luna, Goodnight Lily" then she returns to her bed "Good night Lincoln" as a lone tear drops down her pillow as she drifts off to sleep.

Monday has begun and daylight dawns a new in royal woods everyone gets up feeling as if a shadowy burden has been lifted, the streets are more calmer now, businesses are more cheerful upon opening and all the students feel like they want to go to school (Weird right?), the Louds all wake up, though some of them don't feel like going to their classes, they know they have to otherwise they risk making either pop-pop or Lori angry, they all fall in line to the bathroom which seems shorter now, then they get dressed and slowly trudge to the kitchen where their grandfather has cooked up some eggs and bacon with toast, Albert notices all of them with depressing looks he knows what they're going through but they have to move on, well try to move on, soon they all board vanzilla, before they leave some of them look at the empty seats, remembering the puns, the music, the gossip, the ball throwing and the fight controlling from before 'We miss you' they all say in thought, then Lori starts the vehicle and they drive straight to Royal woods elementary.

Meanwhile on the far side of town the three new Spellman kids get ready for school with a new life. Leni just gets up early so she can start her tutoring, after changing they all head down stairs "Morning Harv" they all yell "Morning children" Harv replies as a vacuum cleaner drives by them, they then arrive at the kitchen to see their breakfast ready it was eggs(just how they like them) along with three strips of bacon some toast and glasses of orange juice and their still warm, they see their dad leaning by the counter with an empty plate looking through his tablet "Morning kids" he greets "Morning pops/Dad" they reply and start eating "This is so good dad" Leni says "Well I am a good cook, not the best but you know" Neil says taking another sip from his coffee, then they see Gwen enter while carrying Lily "Morning dear" Neil greets "Morning Mom" the kids also greet "Morning everyone" as Gwen places Lily on her high chair who starts giggling and playing with her foot "Let me feed her mom" Leni offers "Thanks Leni" Gwen says as she makes her coffee "You guys ready for today?" Neil asks "Heck Yeah" Lincoln and Luna cheer as they finish their food "What about you Leni?" asks Lincoln "Actually I' staying here, turns out the tutor who'll be helping me is mom!" Leni points to Gwen who waves at them "Whoa did not see that coming dude!" Luna replies "She's gonna got through three weeks then we'll see how she progressed before we send her back to royal woods high" Neil adds as he takes their empty plates (except Leni cause she's still feeding Lily) "Alright guys get your things and meet me outside" Neil says as they head upstairs, the two kids soon arrive with their school bags and Luna's guitar, they then board Neil's car and drive off waving goodbye to Gwen, Leni, Lily and Harv (a mechanical arm is waving from out the wall).

While they're driving Neil decides "Hold on tight kids" he says as he picks up the speed and Lincoln and Luna cheer as if they're riding a roller coaster, they eventually slow then as they approach the town, while driving they fail to notice vanzilla behind them, at Royal Woods Elementary all the students head inside until they hear a loud engine roar, they all turn to see a black Mercedes stop in front of the school "Ooooooh!" they all chant in awe, then they get surprised to see Lincoln come out of the car "Thanks for the ride dad" Lincoln says "Text me if you need a pick-up" Neil says "Lincoln wait" Lincoln turns around to get hugged by Luna, he then returns the hug "Stay safe little bro" Luna says as she breaks the hug "You too sis" Lincoln replies as the car drives off, but vanzilla was parked not too far witnessing the whole thing "Linky" the twins say "Guys please, don't try to draw too much attention" Lori says as they nod in agreement "Lola remember after school you and me are headed for anger management class" as Lola groans then gets out "Lucy wait" as Lori grabs her arm "Please watch over your younger sisters" Lucy looks to her "I'll try" as Lucy escorts Lana, Lola and Lisa into the school, then vanzilla drives off towards the high school.

At the Royal woods high school all the teens stop to also hear the loud roar of Neil's car and then see Luna get out "Thanks pops, I'll text you if I need a lift back home" Luna says "Will do rock star" as Neil drives off then as she walks away she's tackled from behind "Luna!" Sam yells then gets off "Hey Sammy!" Luna greets "It's so good to see you again Lunes, so what's it like having a new family?" Sam says "Let's save all the stories for later Sam" Luna replies "Oh your no fun!" Sam teases then they're confronted by Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Chaz, Joey, Mandee and Jackie "Leni's not here?" they ask "Nah brah, she's back at home being tutored, she won't be back until her three weeks are done" Luna responds as the teens nod in agreement, they all head into the school while Lori follows hearing everything.

Back at the elementary school Lincoln is greeted by his friends "Hey man" "What's up Lincoln" "Good to see you back" "The man with the plan is back" they all say then Clyde appears "Lincoln!" he yells and runs towards him "hey Clyde" Lincoln replies "Hoe's life for you? Are you enjoying yourself? Is it far? Will we even have sleep overs anymore?" Clyde starts panicking while their friends look at him with confusion "Clyde please stop, I'm fine, just pumped up for today" Lincoln says as Clyde still shaking tries to smile then notices his attire "What are you wearing?" they notice his orange hoodie with a white shirt inside along with blue kaki's and white sneakers "Just thought I'd dress for the day" Lincoln replies "You mean dress to impress?" Stella points towards someone behind him "Hey Lincoln" he turns to see Jordan "Hey Jordan" Lincoln replies "Looking good in the hood" Jordan teases "You still make that bow look cute on you" Lincoln teases back and they both laugh "Can't wait for Friday" Jordan says "Wait what's on Friday?" asks Zach "Oh I'm taking Jordan to our first date" Lincoln mentions "I don't know what gonna happen, but I'm pretty sure it's gonna be awesome" Jordan adds as their friends start chatting the "If you need some advice I think I might have the right stuff for you" Rusty says "No thanks Rusty I've got it all planned out" Lincoln says then they hear the bell and head off to class.

Meanwhile at the Spellman estate Leni continues on her tutoring and is doing all she can to pay attention, luckily Lily was asleep, they're dad went off to DC but he'll be back soon, through the whole day things are turning out great though their teachers asked what their last names are they responded "Spellman" and it was true from the rumors they have been adopted, at lunch Luna tells her friends about everything new in their home as well as Lincoln with his friends and Jordan but the Loud's were listening in "Man they all have their own bathroom's and TV's" says Lana "They all have a walk in closet, now I'm a little jealous" Lola retorts "Having an artificial intelligence as their helper in the house, now why didn't I think of that?!" Lisa questions "Guys please, this is their life not ours, just calm down" Lucy says trying to maintain order, meanwhile with Lincoln "I've never seen so many different comics before and heroes I've never heard of" as he tells them "Whoa they sound cool" says Zach "Have you read them yet?" Rusty asks "No not yet, but my dad told me that most of them are already big shot movies" making them excited "You must be living it great huh Linc?" asks Jordan "Sure am, just never thought my life would turn out so well and with Leni, Luna and Lily as well" Lincoln replies.

Then he sees Chandler and his crew approach them "Oh boy, here comes trouble" Lincoln says as his friends also see them "Hey Larry, heard you got into the rich life now huh?" Chandler asks "What of it?" Lincoln responds "Well I was thinking maybe we could hang later, maybe at your place?" Chandler asks as his friends look excited, Lincoln just looks at them with a stern look "Yeah how about…. No…..in fact never!" Lincoln answer "Ooooooh!" everyone taunts as Chandler looks in disbelief "What? But I….. And well, why not?" Chandler asks "Because I don't know you and you don't know me and I'm pretty sure your just doing this just to get all chummy with me and take advantage of the money my new parents have, don't think I've heard this old song and dance" Lincoln says as everyone looks at Chandler "That's not true, I was well we're in the same standard here man, we should be pals or something" Chandler pleads "Never gonna happen dude, now if all your gonna do is stand there like a stop sign, I suggest you change those letters to go!" as everyone is shocked at Lincoln's comeback "Sick burn man" "That had to sting" "Nice one Linc" "Sweet comeback man" "Where did that came from buddy?!" they all say '_That sounded hot'_ Jordan looks to Lincoln as Chandler starts to get angry "Why you little- I'm gonna make you-" "Make him what Mr. Biggins!" they all see Principal Huggins "Principal Huggins! No I was just-""Save you excuses Chandler, I heard everything from when you approached young Spellman here" Huggins says as he pushes a red button to a device "What was that?" Stella says then they hear a helicopter sound and they see someone coming through the window was Victor McKenzie "Principal Huggins, Lincoln" he greets and then sees Chandler then scans him with his tablet and then finds the number of his parents and calls them to get to the school "His parents are on the way, and Neil is inbound as well he won't be happy when he hears this, also he was having a meeting with the Defense minister" Hugging eyes go wide "Oh I didn't see that coming!" He says as Chandler loses all the color in his eyes and is fragged to the principal's office and the cafeteria is left silent "Your dad's coming here!" Rusty says "Guess he is, you know how he is when it comes to family first" Lincoln goes back to eating his lunch.

Later Neil arrives from a large transport that has two large engine turbines on its side tail it also bears the Allied Eagle Logo, he then enters the school and listens to Huggins explanation and then turns to Victor "Is this true?" Neil asks as Victor checks his tablet revealing what the cafeteria surveillance camera got, Chandler never knew there was a surveillance camera, they then hear Chandler attempting to make friends with Lincoln, soon his parents apologize and to Neil for their sons actions he then gets up and walks up to them with a menacing glare "You still have to pay for the bullying fine, and if this happens again, I'll have him sent to military school" he then turns to Chandler "there are surveillance cameras all over royal woods, so you better watch what you're doing, change has arrived and I intend to keep it that way" Neil then exits the office along with Victor making Chandler and his parents tense at his threat.

As he exits the school bell rings signaling that school was over for the day and then sees his son "Hey Lincoln" Lincoln turns to see him and his friends follow as well "Hey dad, everything taken care of" Lincoln asks "Gave the warning, made it clear, it went well" Neil says "You ready to head back home?" Neil asks "Yeah, let's go" Lincoln says but not before saying goodbye to his friends "See you guys tomorrow" they then respond "You too Lincoln" "See you tomorrow" "Later dude" "If you still need advice I'm still available" "You sure we can't come to your place?" Clyde asks "Sorry Clyde, maybe next time" Lincoln says and Clyde nods then he turns to Jordan "Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow" Lincoln says "I'll have something to look forward to" as she boops his nose "Bye Mr. Spellman" Jordan says to Neil "You too Jordan" as they both leave the school "So your cars not here?" Lincoln asks "Nope it's back at base, I'll get it later after we get your sister" Neil says but then stops when he sees something "What?" Lincoln looks and sees Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa an ominous silence is in the air, then Lincoln grabs Neil by the jacket and they head towards the Dropship, leaving the Loud sisters to watch them leave through the air "Bye big brother" Lucy says then they hear a someone drinking from a straw and spot Victor, who then finishes his soda "What?" as they look at him in confusion.

At Royal Woods High School Luna waits for her dad's car, but then hears a strange engine sound then looks up to see a large hovering aircraft the lands in front of her, it opens revealing Neil and Lincoln "Luna come on" Lincoln calls to her "Where's dad's car?" Luna asks "We'll explain it on the way" Neil yells as Luna boards it and waves goodbye to his friends who also wave back in shock, Lori also sees this and sighs knowing that things will get a lot more stranger around Royal Woods, but for the better.

To be continued…

**This Chapter almost touched my heart and made me cry while typing it, hope you guys like the Easter eggs I placed in this chapter, anyways please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We're gonna skip to Friday a.k.a the day Lincoln brings Jordan to their first date, at the Spellman estate Lincoln looks at himself in the mirror "This is it man, the day you've been waiting for, a date with your long time crush, I'm ready, so ready!" Lincoln says to himself then hears a knock on the door "Hey sport, you ready or what?" Neil asks then the door opens revealing Lincoln wearing something very fancy (from the story A Sparking Relationship) "Let' get it on!" Lincoln says "That's the spirit kiddo" Neil replies as they head out of the house and into Neil's car "You got this bro!" "Have fun Linky!" "Make her feel special!" "Poo-poo!" the rest of the family cheers for him as they take off.

On their way Neil looks at Lincoln from his rear view mirror "You look nervous kid" Neil says "First time jitters?" as Lincoln looks at him "Sort of" Lincoln responds "Hey no matter what happens, I do know one thing" Neil says "Neither of you are gonna give up on this relationship, you two are pretty much on the same level of being smitten with each other, I've seen how you two glance from afar, there's no way in hell that you two weren't meant to be, trust me" hearing this made Lincoln confident "Yeah, yeah your right!" Lincoln says "There's the fire in the eyes!" Neil says as they speed their way to the Rosato residence.

They eventually arrive at their destination, Lincoln gets out of the car and walks towards the house '_Go get her son'_ Neil says to himself as Lincoln takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell, it then opens revealing Richard Rosato "Oh Lincoln! You're just in time! Jordan honey! He's here!" he calls out and coming down the stairs was his princess in all her beauty Jordan! He just watches as she approaches him as if it were in slow motion "Hey" Jordan greets "Hey" Lincoln replies as they both blush red "Well we should get going" Lincoln says as he offers his hand to hers "What a gentleman" Jordan says as the two head towards Neil's car "Have fun you two" "Be safe" her parents call out as the Mercedes drives off "She's in good hands" they both say in unison.

On the drive Neil looks at the two kids looking away from each other but he does notice their hands still holding, Neil just smiles and focuses on getting them to their destination, in which they soon arrive at Bangers n' Mosh "I can't believe you chose this place" Neil says "It's the one place that doesn't remind me of you know" Lincoln looks to Neil, who then realizes what he means "Oh okay, I'll pick you guys up later" as he drives off.

The two enter and get into their reserved seats "This is nice" Jordan says "It's much nicer with you here" Lincoln says as Jordan blushes at his comment, eventually they pick out there order of fried chicken with some mashed potatoes on the side, after some good conversation and a few laughs after dinner the two begin to take their leave, though Jordan had no idea where he was taking her, they then arrive at their destination Ketchum park, but for some reason the gate was open, not too far Neil is parked watching them from afar while spinning the keys to the park "All according to plan" Neil says, then Lincoln brings Jordan to sit on the grass near the large pond, she questions why they were there "And now" Lincoln says as fireflies start to appear everywhere making the whole scenery beautiful "Wow this is… just….. How?" Jordan looks to Lincoln "I did my research and found out that this was time fireflies were coming out and at the same time this" as the clouds move away revealing the full moon creating a beautiful ambience throughout the park making her eyes sparkle at the sight, Lincoln just stares at her beauty which catches her attention, they slowly bring their faces closer until "I love you" they both mutter before they finally kiss, showing how they truly feel for each other, like back in the hospital, while Neil just watches "That's my boy" he whispers to himself enjoying the beautiful moment between the two young lovers.

Later they arrive at the Rosato residence "I had a great time" Jordan says "It was more than great from my perspective" Lincoln replies "Oh you" Jordan closes the gap and they kiss once more "See you around?" Jordan asks "You can call me" Lincoln says as Jordan giggles then heads back inside while Lincoln heads back to Neil's car "You did good son" Neil says to Lincoln "I know" was all he could say as he watches the Rosato's house disappear from view.

The Following morning Lincoln wakes up at 5:58 to find his dad looking through some of the things to cook for breakfast "Dad?" Neil turns "Oh hey sport, what are you doing up?" Neil asks "I could be asking you the same thing" Lincoln responds "Just an early bird I guess, you?" Lincoln opens the fridge to get some eggs "Couldn't sleep, was thinking about Jordan" as Neil smiles "Yup, your smitten, you wanna help me make breakfast before the family wakes up?" Neil asks "Sure, just let me change into something more descent" Lincoln says as he heads back to his room to take a shower and then help his dad make breakfast.

Later as the day goes on Leni is reading her work book in the library, Luna is in the backyard tuning her guitar while watching over Lily, Gwen is tending to the roses, Harv is doing the laundry, Neil is already passed out on the hammock also in the backyard and Lincoln is not in the house, earlier Lincoln asked his dad if her could take him to the mall so he can hang out with Jordan, in which he is there with Jordan picking out clothes, Jordan thinks they should go check out some comic nut he tells her that he has some at the house he hasn't finished yet and offered if she would like to come by later, which she kindly accepted then he texts his dad, at the Spellman estate Neil's phone goes off and he falls from the hammock "What? Hello?" "Oh okay then" "I'll be there soon" he then puts his phone away and gets to his car passing by Gwen "Off to pick up Lincoln and Jordan be right back!" as Gwen just waves as he drives off.

They eventually return home with Jordan she was truly amazed at the house "Whoa this place looks awesome" Jordan says "Welcome back Neil and Lincoln" Harv greets "Oh that must be Harv! It's good to actually hear from you since I can't really see you" Jordan says "why thank you Ms. Rosato" Harv replies "Please, just call me Jordan" she replies "Of course", soon the two kids go into Lincoln's room and they start reading the comics Lincoln has which makes them interested "Whoa this wonder woman, is pretty awesome I feel inspired by her" Jordan says "I feel like I've been down this guy's road" Lincoln says as he's reading Spider-man, soon Lunch rolls on by "Mr. Spellman this Macaroni and Cheese is amazing" Jordan compliments "Why thank you my dear" Neil replies to her "Told you he's a good cook" Lincoln says "More like amazing cook" Gwen says as she kisses her husband's cheek "It's good to finally meet you Jordan, even though you've seen me before, but still" Gwen greets to her "It's nice to see you Mrs. Spellman, and I have to say you look really pretty" Jordan says "Thank you Jordan" Gwen replies then looks at Lincoln "You got yourself a keeper there son" making Lincoln blush "Mom" Lincoln says to her as Neil laughs, after lunch they join Luna in her bedroom since Lily's taking her nap and they jam out together, luckily the rooms are all soundproof, Lincoln gets on the drums, Luna pulls out her axe, but what shocks them is that Jordan is actually good on the key board, alas all good things have to end and it was time for Jordan to head on home "I had a really great time here Linky" Jordan says to him "I had a great time too" Lincoln says as they share a kiss before Neil takes her home.

Eventually time rolls on under Lincoln's permission Neil has been toughening him up with the exercise gear in the basement, they do take early morning jogs on weekends he eventually gets strong enough to lift a dumb bell with one arm and is good at climbing whether it was rope or a tree and has taken up a liking in dodge ball crowning him as the dodge ball king along with Jordan as his queen, days eventually turn to weeks fast as Leni finishes her reeducating and was actually improving, she now understands sarcasm and is no longer the gullible, ditzy, air headed blonde everyone know, though she's not that intelligent, her knowledge is now that of a regular teenage girl with a true understanding about everything, as her final day arrives Gwen goes through her results while Leni sits on the couch nervous of what might happen "Well I can't exactly say much but, You passed!" Gwen says as Leni cheers "Thank you mom! For everything!" Leni hugs Gwen who returns the embrace "I knew you could do it sweetie" Gwen replies while Neil watches them "Leni?" Luna/Lincoln say as they came back from school "Guess what you guys?!" Leni goes towards them and smiles "You passed!" they then hug her "Not so fast there Leni" they stop to look at Neil "There's just one more thing" Neil says as he hands her a book "Read this tonight, and I'll be seeing you tomorrow eight am sharp" as Neil goes upstairs, Leni looks at the book and gasps.

The following morning exactly eight-o-clock sharp Leni leaves the house and sees her dad "You ready?" Neil asks as Leni nods. Then Lincoln calls out "Let's do this" they then see none other than Danny from Counting Cars "Let's do this kid" Danny says as he holds a check list and boards inside Neil's car along with Leni and they drive off to start her driving lesson, the family wave good bye "You worried she might crash your ride?" Gwen asks "Not worried at all" Neil smiles knowing that she will pass, later after one hour they spot the recedes coming back and still in one piece the window rolls down to reveal Leni in the driver's seat and then Danny comes out holding the list "Passed man" he says as the family cheers "Congratulations Leni!" "You did it!" "Yay Weni!" her siblings congratulate her "Thanks you guys" then Danny approaches her "This is yours kid" as she looks at her driver's license "I have my license!" Leni says cheerfully "And this!" Neil says getting their attention.

Neil and Danny nod and yell "Bring that beautiful baby out!" coming from their garage was a mist green Ford Edsel that was being controlled by Harv making Leni's eyes wide at the sight of the vehicle "This is yours Leni" Neil says and the rest of the family looks in shock "Neil found this thing at an auction, turns out there were some parts missing especially on the engine, we had to refurbish the whole shebang, with a couple of modifications to fit in with today's cars and a new paint job, it was pretty ugly when we saw it, but your dad saw some potential to make it into the beauty you drive now" Danny explains "I know it's not your birthday, I just thought you deserve this" Neil says as Leni hugs him tightly "Thank you so much dad! I love it!" "Okay Leni! Can you let me go before I pass out from the lack of oxygen?" Leni then releases her hug and Neil stampers back a bit "That looked suffocating" Danny jokes "We should celebrate! I'm driving!" Leni says as the family agrees and boards the car "You too Danny!" Leni calls to him "Oh no I couldn't possibly-""You helped me pass my driving test, you helped me get my license and helped my dad get this car, it's the least I can do!" Danny decides "What the heck let's go!" as he boards the car and they drive off to wherever they could celebrate.

On the following school day vanzilla drives for Royal Woods elementary till a green car passes them "Whoa what?" Lori says "What was that?" Lola says as they drive towards the school and then see the car in front of the school "whoa a Ford Edsel" Lana says "I didn't think those cars would still be in service" Lisa adds, then they see Lincoln getting off, Luna in the back and Leni in the driver's seat which causes eyes to go wide "Leni has a car?!" they all say and soon it drives off "Whoa your sister has a car now?" Jordan asks "Pretty much, I'll tell ya on the way" Lincoln says as the two lovers enter the school, at Royal Woods Elementary Carol and the others wait for the return of Leni Loud, they then spot a green car with Luna coming out and Leni from the driver's seat "Leni?" they all say "Hey guys! I'm back!" Leni says "You have a car now?" Jackie says still in shock, then Leni tells them how she got it while Luna heads off inside, soon her friends congratulate her on her reeducation, while Lori watches as her former sister has succeeded at what she couldn't teach her '_Congrats Leni'_ she smiles.

Soon Two months have passed and word has gone out that Luan Loud sentence is complete and is returning to Royal Woods, the louds prepare for her return, while on the outskirts of town multiple authority vehicles wait on the roadside along with Neil's car and then they spot the white van as it passes they all follow it into town, everyone who sees the convoy get nervous at what may happen.

At the loud house they finish cleaning Luan's room until they hear sirens" Kids she's coming" Pop-pop calls to them and they all race out the door and see multiple black suburban's and a white van between them leading the convoy was a black Mercedes, then from the back of the van they see Luan smiling at them as if she finally found her home again "Hey everyone" Luan greets as they race towards her in a group hug "We missed you Luan" they all say "I missed you guys too, it wasn't fun being there with a lot of strange people" Luan replies "And don't worry I'm no longer the Psychopathic April Fool's maniac as before I've learned my mistake and I'm ready to rejoin society" they all cheer "Though I might still make puns" as they all laugh (sort of) she looks around "Hey where's Leni, Luna, Lincoln and Lily?" Luan asks as the sisters look nervous then they see Neil get out of his car and look at them "Okay boys shows over" as the other vehicles scatter "You should tell her" Neil says as he drives off "Tell me what? What's going on?" Luan looks at them in confusion "It think it's best to tell you inside" Lori says as they all gather in the living room.

They then explain to Luan what has happened after she was taken away "So they're not coming back?" Luan asks "I don't think they'll be coming back here for a long time" Lisa says "Oh" was the only thing Luan could say "I'm gonna be upstairs" Luan says as she heads to her room, she's surprised how less crowded it was without Luna, she sees all of her comedy props are still there, her funny business phone looks like it hasn't had any calls then there was Mr. coconuts sitting by the mirror eyes closed and he looks like he was cleaned recently, Luan heads to her lower bunk and cries herself to sleep, while apologizing for all she's done, the sisters and pop-pop hear this and feel pity for her "Let's give her some space girls" their grandfather says as they walk back to their rooms.

Neil makes it back home and sees the family in the living room "Luan's back? "Lincoln asks "Yes" Neil replies "Figures, looks like I'll be seeing her at school tomorrow huh?" Luna asks while tuning her axe "Pretty much" Neil replies "I'm gonna go bake cookies" Neil says "I'll help you dad" Leni offers as they both head to the kitchen, the following day Luan and Lori arrive at Royal woods high school and all the students look towards them, mostly at the returning clown and they start whispering, but the one who looked at her with a glare was Luna while Leni looked at her with pity, Luan tries avoid eye contact with Luna as she passes by '_This is gonna be harder on everyone than I thought'_ Lori says to herself.

The following week Neil leaves his room and gets ready to leave and then sees his kids and thinks to himself "Hey kids" Neil greets "Hey dad/Pops" they greet back "Headed to work?" Lincoln asks "Well more like meeting up with a colleague, though I was thinking, how would you guys like to tag along?" they look to him in confusion "What?" "Really?" "Where you're going?" they all ask "Yeah, I think it's about time you got to see my work place, what do you say?" Neil says "Yeah!" they all cheer.

Later the family drives straight for Washington DC, Neil, Gwen with Lily in the Mercedes and Leni, Luna and Lincoln in the Edsel, they park their vehicles near a large building with the a large sign that says FutureTech "You guys are gonna love this" Neil says as they enter through the doors, they see holograms of different inventions from across the centuries fly by them "Whoa dude!" "This is so cool" "It's like walking through history" "Ooooh!" the kids say as they follow their parents.

They enter a warehouse sized room with multiple inventions and machines being sorted and inspection "Spellman" they see Martin McKenzie "Martin, good to see you" Neil greets and shakes his hand "I see you brought the kids" Martin sees them "Hey Mr. McKenzie" they greet "Hey there kiddo's" martin replies "come on let me show you around" as they follow him "Here at FutureTech we take great pride at what we do, our science here is the balance between innovation and imagination, we work in with both weapons departments and social services to people's everyday lives" he explains as they see all of their stuff "All of this technology makes Lisa's work look like child's play" Leni says "Thank you Leni and it's good to hear you sound a little smart for once" they pass by so many things mostly weapons from Robot looking tanks, a tank that changed into a tree and dog collars that increase their bark, then Luna spots something odd and almost touches it "Whoa there Lunes, careful, those are Cryo containers" martin says "What are they used for?" Luna asks "Well we send them straight to one of our FutureTech space stations to rearm the Cryogeddon beam" martin explains "Cryogeddon?" Luna looks at the containers "The Cryogeddon is a massive ice blast from the sky, once it makes contact with the surface it will freeze anything in a one hundred mile radius, people will still be alive just frozen but if they get hurt by maybe a bullet then they will shatter like a broken puzzle" martin explains making Lincoln stunned "That sounds scary" Neil puts his hand on his shoulder "Then lucky it's on our side" they then walk off to follow martin, Luna looks at the containers feeling like she's drawn to them '_Why does this feel kinda familiar? Like I've been through this before!'_ she then shrugs it off and follows the others not noticing the containers glass slowly forms a snowflake like image.

As they keep looking around martin then brings them to another room and they see a large machine "And this is the heart of FutureTech's greatness" as they stare in awe "I present to you the Chronosphere Device!" seeing the large dome like machine "This baby was the last of Einstein's greatest inventions" Martin says "What does it do?" asks Leni "I'm glad you asked, with this machine we have the ability to instantly transport our front line forces anywhere on the planet and assault the enemy without them even knowing what the hell is going on" as Lincoln realizes "A teleportation device!" martin smiles "Quick understanding there Lincoln, it can carry a large group to a distant location, though there were some flaws when we found this thing" "What kind of flaws?" asked Luna "When we first tried this, it turns out it could only transport none organic materials, if a human or animal goes through they would be killed instantly, but I was able to fix the problem and now we can teleport just about anything through without any mishaps" Martin smiles "Awesome" Lincoln replies "Though I'm still trying to reconfigure it, to see if I can be able to open portals to other dimensions!" making them look at him with shock "Really?" Leni says "Well I'm trying, I still have a lot of work to go through, and well I guess that about wraps things up here, let's get something to eat from the cafeteria" they all follow.

As they follow martin Lincoln spots something under a white sheet "Lincoln?" Neil looks to see Lincoln getting everyone's attention, Lincoln approaches the strange object and removes the sheet revealing a strange looking bike it had a long front where the engine would be, the battery is already attached, the eats weren't added yet, it has pedals on each side and two large turbines on the rear, but what caught Lincoln's attention, it was hovering off the ground "What is this?" Lincoln asks "That my dear boy is one of our prototype tactical assault vehicles, we call it the Vulture Bike" Martin explains "How come I've never heard of it? And why isn't it complete?" Neil asks "Well we had a few complications with the other vulture marks, overheating compartments, the cold fusion rods could freeze the exhausts or how I would put it in terms become a living missile" martin says "Yikes! That sounds scary man!" Luna replies "so what mark is this?" Lincoln asks touching the bikes frame "Well let's see…. Mark one blew up…. Two was on fire….. Three fell into the sea and four? I don't know it flew somewhere into the atmosphere, Mark five! Though we decided to discontinue because we had other projects to deal with" martin says, Neil sees the way Lincoln looks at it "How much?" Neil asks Martin and the family look at him as well in confusion "What?" they all say even Lincoln "I said how much?" Neil asked again then martin looks at Lincoln then back to Neil "Are you sure chief?" martin asks with worry as Neil just glares at him "I'll have the blueprints go with it" as Martin heads into his office "Neil, explain" Gwen asks him in a serious tone along with the others "I'd like to think of it as a project, that me and my son can do together" Lincoln looks at Neil "Really?" Neil nods at him "But you heard what he said about the other ones1" Leni says in worry "Actually the others blew up I didn't say this one was marked as a failure" martin says returning with the schematics "Which means this wasn't finished, so nothing bad has happened" Lincoln adds "Yet" Martin clarifies and hands Neil the papers, Luna looks to Lincoln and goes down to his level "Are you sure about this Lincoln?" Lincoln looks her in the eyes "I feel like I'm drawn to it, so yes I'm sure and I will try to be careful" Lincoln replies as Luna smiles "I trust him guys, let's let him have this" Leni and Gwen look at each other and smile knowing they can trust Lincoln "I guess I'm on board" "Me too" "Poo-poo" Lincoln hugs them "Thanks guys" then martin intervenes "If you're going to finish this machine, you're gonna need supplies, I'll send someone to drop off the materials you need tomorrow" Lincoln looks to his dad "Thanks martin" he shakes hands with him "Now let's get back to lunch!" as they follow martin to the cafeteria Lincoln looks back at the bike and smiles feeling excited for what's in store for him.

While they head to the cafeteria Luna still can't shake the feeling of when she encountered the Cryo containers, Neil notices this and gets curious at her expression '_She's been acting like this since she saw those…. Cryo containers_!' Neil thinks to himself and tries to shrug it off but has a bad feeling about all of this.

To be continued…

**A lot of stuff being put into this chapter, I don't know what to think but I guess you guys can figure out what it may all mean, especially Luna, leave a review.**


	6. Chapter6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm still making this story, can't stop my imagination.**

After their tour of FutureTech the Spellman family returns back to their home, upon their return they notice three large pick-up trucks waiting for them "That must be the supplies Martin mentioned" Neil says as they exit their vehicles

"Where do you want us to unload this stuff?" one of the workers ask "Just leave them near the garage. We'll send them inside" as Neil guides them towards the garage, Lincoln just watches in excitement as they bring out tons of supplies he decides to help them unload some of the smaller boxes "Thank you work out" He says to himself

Soon they finish unloading the boxes and putting them in the garage, the pick-up trucks soon take their leave the family soon enters the garage and open the boxes to see their contents "Let's see what we've got here" Neil says "blow torches, steel plates, cold fusion rods, Engine parts and pretty much a whole lot of stuff that makes my head spin" then he notices "Oh here's the blueprints!" Lincoln joins him

While the two boys were enjoying looking through their project the girls just watch with smiles "Aww they're bonding" says Leni "dad and son moment inbound" Luna adds "They're gonna have a blast together" Gwen mentions holding Lily who fell asleep.

The following day both Neil and Lincoln wait outside the gate "When do you think its coming?" Lincoln asks "Let me see" as Neil pulls out binoculars to look at either of the roads "Nothing yet…. Wait I see something!" Neil says thinking it's what they've been waiting for, but instead it was just a Peterbuilt truck hauling cars, they look in disappointment as it drives by

"Well that was a killjoy" Neil says while Lincoln sighs, suddenly they both hear a strange humming sound "What is that sound?" Neil asks "It's definitely not Luna!" Lincold replies, Neil takes out his binoculars and looks around then looks up "Oh there it is" as Lincoln also looks up, they spot a Dropship that then lands on their front entrance, coming out was Martin "You guys look like you've been waiting for hours" he jokes then shows them the vulture (unfinished) "There she is" Lincoln says "Excited are we?" martin asks as two soldiers haul it out

Neil guides them to the garage where they park it far from the other cars "Thanks again man" Neil says to martin "Yeah thank Mr. McKenzie!" Lincoln adds "Please, call me martin and if you guys actually finish it, give me a call" martin says before he leaves in the Dropship, Neil and Lincoln wave goodbye as it takes off "So, wanna get to it?" Neil asks Lincoln who gives him a determined look "That's what I wanna see" as they head for the garage and get to work.

Hours later Gwen enter the garage with sandwiches and Soda, she sees the two boys getting to work, Lincoln is screwing in the steel plating and Neil is looking back and forth at the blueprints while assembling the engine "You two seem busy" Gwen says getting their attention "Alright kiddo, let's take five" Neil mentions "Then it's back to work" Lincoln adds as they grab some sandwiches "Well I'll let you guys do your thing" Gwen says, then takes her leave

Suddenly Lincoln's phone goes off "Oh it's Jordan" looking at his phone "I'll be over there to give you some privacy" Neil takes his food and drink and eat near the blueprint table, Lincoln answers the video chat "Hey there handsome" Jordan greets "It's good to see you beautiful" Lincoln replies, Jordan giggles at his comeback "So what are you up to?" she asks "Oh just me and my dad working on some project together" Lincoln responds "Like a school project or a father and son thing project?" Jordan asks "The second one" Lincoln says after taking a bite from his sandwich "Awesome, can't wait to see what you guys built!" Jordan says "More like what we rebuilt"

Lincoln then explains about the tour at FutureTech "Man that must've been cool! Well I should probably let you boys be boys!" Jordan says "Call you later?" Lincoln asks "Definitely!" Jordan blows a kiss to his screen and then they hang up, Lincoln finishes his lunch and heads back to work with his dad.

The following day at school Lincoln finishes getting his stuff from his locker "Hey Lincoln!" Clyde calls out to him "Oh hey buddy, what's up?" Lincoln asks "Well I was wondering if maybe sometime I can come over to your place?" Clyde asks, Lincoln then ponders "Sure buddy, I guess you can come visit" Clyde smiles at this "Awesome, I'll go tell my dad's to get ready!" but before Clyde gets out his phone Lincoln stops him "Wait! What do you mean 'tell you dad's to get ready'?" Lincoln asks in a stern voice

"Well you see, my dad's know that your adopted by a new family, well pretty much everyone knows, still I'm off topic, my dad's want to meet your new parents so they were wondering if they could come over and get to know who your folks are" Clyde says nervously while Lincoln gives him a confused look then sighs "Let me call my rents to see what they think" Lincoln says, then walks away so he can talk to his parents in private "Hello mom, dad" Lincoln says as he hears both his parents (shows a split screen of Lincoln at school, Gwen in the library, Neil at an air force tarmac)

"Hey Lincoln" "What's happening sport" both parents say, soon Lincoln tells them of what Clyde's dads are planning later "Oh well I guess they can come by to visit" Gwen says "Meeting your friends dads sounds a little awkward, but he is your best friend, so Alrighty then, I'll be home soon to start cooking" Neil adds "Thanks guys" Lincoln says as he hangs up, then he walks back to Clyde who waits anxiously "So, what did they say?" Lincoln smiles "They're onboard with it" making Clyde cheer "I'll call my dad's!" just as he is about to call them the bell rings "Right after class" Lincoln chuckles at this familiar sight.

Later after school Lincoln and Clyde wait for his dad's to pick them up and just in time they arrive "Hey there Lincoln" Howard greets "Hey Mr. and Mr. McBride" Lincold replies as he boards their car with Clyde, they then drive off to the Spellman house, luckily Lincoln gives them directions, as they drive they notice the forest around them

"You live somewhere out here in the wilderness?" Howard says feeling concerned "There it is" Lincoln points out to the large house "Wow" the McBride's look in awe "Harv open up" Lincoln calls out from the window, the gate opens up and they park their car out front, the group hop out and look around "This is unbelievable!" Harold says "I'll say" Howard adds while carrying an apple pie, then the front doors open by themselves "Welcome McBride's" Harv says shocking the parents "Come on" Lincoln motions for them to follow

They become more fascinated by the inside as well "Oh my! Look Hare-Bear! That fireplace could keep this house warm for days" Howard mentions to the large fireplace in the living room "Have these cushions been cleaned lately? Just need a little heads up" Harold asks, as Lincoln shakes his head 'Classic McBride's'.

They then head towards the dining room which already has food "Wow you father must've been cooking lately!" says Clyde "Well, I did tell him that you guys were coming over" Lincoln says, and then the kitchen doors open revealing Neil bring out a pot of beef stew "Oh hey there, you must be the McBride's?" Neil says as he wipes his hands after placing the pot on the table "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Harold and this is my husband Howard" Harold introduces "We made an apple pie, though I didn't really expect you to cook all this" Howard says "all in good times man, just place the pie anywhere, I'll go get the kids" Neil says before he heads upstairs

"Your sisters are here already?" Clyde asks Lincoln "I told Leni I'd hitch a ride with you" then they hear footsteps coming down the stairs "Oh hi Clyde!" Leni greets "What up Clydesdale!" Luna adds "Wyde!" Lily coos who's being held by Gwen "You just be the wife" Harold says "Names Gwen, it's a pleasure to meet you all" Gwen greets "Alrighty then, let's eat!" Neil says as they all take their seats and dig into the food, though dinner wasn't so pleasant, not with the constant questions on the foods contents and mentioning Clyde's condition, Clyde tries to calm his dad's down "Are they always this fragile for him?" Neil whispers to Lincoln "You have no idea" Lincoln responds.

After dinner Lincoln and Clyde head to his new room and so do the girls, leaving the parents in the living room to chat "So how did you two meet?" Harold asks "Well I guess it was four years ago, I went to a coffee shop after a case of an abusive family" Neil says "I was just on my phone going through my contacts until I noticed him looking for a place to sit so I called him over that I was okay with him sitting at my table" Gwen adds "We talked a bit, learned about each other and I guess that's where the spark happened" Neil says holding his wife's hand and she smile back at him "Aww that's so sweet!" Howard says feeling all gushy inside "So what were you two before all of this" he adds, Neil explains about his origin as well as his brothers, but what shocked them was Gwen's story "Being a part of the worst game show ever, enduring pain, yelled at and the most irritating people there" Gwen says with a dissatisfied look "At least I made some friends there, and I'm still in contact with them" Gwen then smiles remembering the good times.

Meanwhile upstairs Clyde looks in awe at his best friends room "Whoa this place is amazing Lincoln!" Lincoln closes the door "Glad you think so buddy!" Lincoln responds, Clyde goes around and sees all of the posters on the wall "I've never even heard of these things before" Lincoln stands next to him "Same here buddy, but then I started reading the comics and they are awesome! Especially the Avengers!" Lincoln mentions "But what about those guys?" Clyde points to one of the posters "Oh those are from video games, I play the game in my computer and it was awesome!" Lincoln says, then Clyde looks at the comics "So do you still read ace savvy?" He asks

"Well most of the time…. But if have to be honest" Clyde gets nervous "These heroes beat Ace any day, I mean web slinging, robotic suits, a lightning hammer, super soldier serum, big green and strong! These guys are real super heroes! And they're also very inspiring" Lincoln says, then sees Clyde shaking "Are you okay buddy?" Lincoln approaches him "Yeah! Definitely! Feeling great!" Clyde says trying to put a smile, but Lincoln knew better "alright Clyde whats wrong?" Lincoln asks concerned, Clyde knows he can't get away with this and Lincoln knows him well

"if I have to be honest, what's wrong is….. Everything!" making Lincoln look at him with confusion "I'm happy that you have a new life with your sisters! But the fact that you live far from our neighborhood, you're working out with your dad, you're playing video games I've never heard of and your reading comics I didn't know about! You're even breaking the scorpion formation! It's like you're a whole different person" Clyde looks down "Is there anything else I don't know about yet?!" He asks in panic "Well my dad and I are working on finishing an unfinished FutureTech assault bike" Lincoln mentions "See that's what I- Wait what?!" Clyde looks at his best friend in shock.

Downstairs Clyde's dads are shocked at what Neil mentions "So you two are working on a tactical assault vehicle?!" Howard asks in shock "It's a bike, but yeah! It's a project me and my son want to do on our bonding time, can't be working out all the time, come on I'll show you" Neil motions them to follow, as they head to the door they see Lincoln and Clyde "Dad, Lincoln and his dad are-" "Building a bike? We know!" Harold says to Clyde "Well since you know as well, guess we should show you" they head for the garage

Neil opens the door and they see in shock the almost finished Vulture bike "It wasn't really that hard, we just followed the instructions and it was just a snap" Lincoln says approaching the vehicle "There were some complications to the schematics, but I was able to solve them, all we need to do is reattach the turbines, give her a paint job and voila she'll be ready for a test run!" Neil adds, then fist bumps with his son, while the McBride's look in shock "But what if you get hurt?!" "Or it crashes?!" the McBride dads say "I don't wanna lose you Lincoln!" Clyde hugs Lincoln and starts crying, the noise their causing catches the attention of the others in the house who all come out to see what's going on

Neil just watches as the McBride's go all out on their cautious options, feeling annoyed Neil bangs the hammer on a left over steel plating getting their attention "Alright! That's enough! You guys are making too much of this! This was Lincoln's choice to make this, me and the rest of the fam agree to his decision! So stop acting like a bunch of winey preschoolers!" Neil says in anger "But we're only trying to help, this seems dangerous!" Harold says "I've done more dangerous things than this! And almost lost a leg!" they gasp at this, except for Lincoln "Clyde, please this is why I didn't want you to visit from the start! I knew you would act like this, you just can't embrace change!" Clyde let's go but still has tears

"But I have changed, I got over Lori!" Lincoln just shakes his head "That was before! I'm talking about changing now! I'm not gonna be the same Lincoln you knew when I was a loud, I'm a Spellman now and so are my sisters, I wanna follow in his footsteps and do whatever I can to help others, you have to understand!" Lincoln tries to calm him, but all Clyde does is look at him in disbelief "But what about being comic book partners? Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang?!" which doesn't make Luna or Leni happy because it reminded them of the ex-sisters

Lincoln feels as if he could snap, sighs and doesn't "The full house gang is just a reminder of those who brought me pain, I'm on a new path now, also being partners in making comic books, that's just an old childhood dream, I have to try and grow up and so do you Clyde!" Lincoln says calmingly, but Clyde just looks down with tears still flowing down his face "I don't know about this Lincoln?" Clyde's dad's look at him with concern "Maybe we should get going!" Howard says "I think that's a good idea!" Neil says feeling a little pissed off, Lincoln just watches his best friend leave and waves goodbye "This was not what I was expecting!" Neil says "Me too dad, me too" as they head back inside for the night.

Days go by in school, Clyde is still interacting with Lincoln but decides not to go and visit his home, his friends heard of what happened with Clyde's dads at Lincoln's home, they were impressed that Lincoln and his dad are working on a bike even Jordan, he even told them that they finished the paint and they have to wait for it to dry

It's Thursday and Lincoln returns from school and heads straight to the garage but notices the vulture was missing, he looks around to see what happened instead he sees a not "Backyard" he reads it and follows its instructions, he's shocked to see his dad, martin, victor and the vulture bike! The color is white, with some blue lining on the front hood and the turbines, an eagle logo is on the hood as well

"Bout time you got here!" martin says jokingly "You ready for this?" victor asks, Lincoln races towards them and looks at the bike "This looks awesome" Lincoln says "This is all the hard work we've both been doing, together!" Neil says placing his hands on Lincoln shoulders "Father and son!" Lincoln adds "So are we gonna see if she works?" Lincoln asks, Neil smiles "Dang right we are! But I think it's best you try it" Neil hands him the keys, Lincoln is shocked at this "What? Really?!" Lincoln looks both confused and excited

"I saw how you looked at her back at FutureTech, this is your moment kiddo!" Neil motions him to take the keys, he accepts them and hugs his dad "Thanks dad" Neil returns the hug "Go on sport, give her a whirl!" Lincoln lets go of the hug and sits on the bike, the rest of the family are watching near the backyard door and start cheering for him, martin approaches Lincoln "Alright, these meters here let you know-" "Pressure, Fuel, Power usage, speed limit and mechanical interior warnings! Got it!" Lincoln give him a thumbs up "Okay then" martin goes back to standing next to victor "We'll be watching the vultures condition through my tablet" victor mentions

Neil walks towards Lincoln and gives him a small device "What's this?" Lincoln asks "Place this behind your right ear and push the button" Neil says, Lincoln does so, the device creates a helmet and mask out of Nanotechnology, the mask only covers his eyes, hair and has a black and white strap to his chin, has a red visor that acts as a focusing system and is also connected to the bikes condition scanners, the color of the mask is blue with some white side lines, "whoa this is cool!" Lincoln says

His feet reach the pedals and he starts the Vulture, its engines start humming, the meters show all signs normal and martin is hiding behind victor "Seriously?!" victor says, Lincoln looks forward "Let's ride!" and he takes off and starts maneuvering past all the trees in his path, he starts picking up speed, sees the all and instead of crashing he drive sideways! "Wow!" "Go Linky!" "How in the world?!" "Yay Wincon!" "Son of a gun!" "Systems are still fine!" martin faints! Lincoln picks up more speed and starts circling the house and then with a few aerial flips he lands in front of the three adults, martin gets back up, but as Lincoln lands he passes out again, Lincoln pushes the button turning the helmet off and looks at them "So, how'd I do?!" they all look at him, then cheer "You did great" "That was amazing!" "I just can't believe what I just saw!" "You were awesome out there son!" "Not a single malfunction!" Lincoln smiles at their compliments.

Later they run some more checkups on the bike "Everything is still in good condition! No damages, system failures no nothing! This went pretty smooth!" martin says "I found out some of the problems and fixed them" Neil adds "You have to tell me how! We could be able to make more of these" martin asks, Neil kindly gives him the blueprints that have been rewritten to point out the problems and how to fix it, Lincoln slides his hand on the bikes surface

Luna comes up to him and hugs him "I knew you could do it bro!" Lincoln returns the hug "Thanks sis! I can't believe I pulled it off!" then Neil, martin and victor approach them "I can't believe it either!" martin says as the two siblings break their hug "What you did there was something no other 11 year old could do! "Victor adds as Lincoln rubs his right arm "I just felt like I was one with the vulture, I was focused on everything in front of me, that really was an awesome experience!" Lincoln replies "Well that experience was just the beginning"

Neil throws the keys to him, Lincoln catches them reluctantly and looks at Neil in confusion, even the rest of the family "We've been talking and we though well maybe, you can keep the Vulture!" martin says "Really?!" Lincoln in astonishment "You were the one who wanted to fix it with your dad, you showed us that it still has potential, you maneuvered it across the estate, you've earned it, if it wasn't for you, that thing would've been collecting dust back at FutureTech!" martin adds Lincoln smiles then realizes "But I'm still young! And I don't have a license for-"a license was presented to him and he looks at Neil in shock

"You have one now! And the whole age thing won't be a problem, throughout the whole testing earlier, martin placed a surveillance drone to watch you every move, the transmission was sent to DC, and they were impressed and decided to let you keep the bike!" Neil says as Lincoln hugs him "Thank you dad! Thank you!" Neil returns the hug "Your welcome Lincoln" the other Spellman's join in "Congratulations Linky!" "I'm proud of you bro!" "Awesome job son!" soon martin and victor take their leave with the blueprints, the family wave goodbye to them "You're not upset that you're the only one without a license or a ride are you?" Lincoln asks Luna, she smiles at him "Not at all bra, I'll get my chance when it comes, I'm just so proud of you right now Linc!" Luna says hugging him, Lincoln soon returns the embrace.

The following day, Friday the Louds are all headed to school in vanzilla until they see Leni and Luna drive by them "There they are again" Lori mentions then something fast drives past them causing vanzilla to stop "What the heck?!" "What was that?!" "Did anyone just saw that?!" "That was so fast, I couldn't think of a pun quick enough!" the others in the back all clamber

Soon vanzilla arrives at the elementary school, they notice the green Edsel drive by, but saw the strange looking vehicle in the parking area and the driver "Lincoln!" the loud sisters yell "Whoa dude!" "Sweet ride!" "Sure looks fancy like" "Now that's sick!" "Is that what I think it is?!" Jordan and the others start chatting, Lincoln's mask disappears "Yup, this is the Vulture! The one me and my dad were working on!" they all look in awe "But wait are you sure you should park it here?" asks Liam "It's okay my dad talked to principal huggins, he's okay with it" Lincoln replies "Why would he be okay with it?" Zach asks "Because the bike has a security system and cameras that could alert anyone of anything wrong around the area, it also has a side car compartment" Lincoln mentions

"Ooooooh!" they all say "You gotta take us with you on that" "I could use a lift to my date tonight" "You mean your piano lessons?" "Can it go off road?" "Are there extra helmet thingies like yours?" "One at a time guys, this is Lincoln's choice!" as they all head into school, the Loud sisters just look at it in awe "This is a bike?" "Sure doesn't look like one!" "I've never seen such a specimen!" but Lucy drags them inside "Hey!" but she ignored them "We are not getting in trouble!" as Lucy drags them passing Lincoln who smiles at Lucy stepping up.

To be continued…

**At least I didn't make Lincoln angry at Clyde in this story, If you guys don't know what a vulture bike looks like you can check it up on StarCraft, please review**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This maybe a shocker to all of you, but some of you might have figured it out from chapter 5.**

Weeks have passed and everything is calm and peaceful, nothing could ruin everyone's day in Royal Woods, except on this day, security has been beefed up in the streets, police vehicles are on stand by and helicopters along with Dropships patrol the skies, why is everyone on high alert? Because today is the day a loud returns, to Royal Woods!

Somewhere far off from Beaverton at the State Juvenile Detention Center, a police guard rattles his night stick along the rails, he then stops at one of the cells "Hey Junior!" he yells at the girl who wakes from her sleep, feeling a bit groggy from slumber she rubs her eyes and looks around she sees the guard looking at her with disappointment

she knew why he was there "It's time kid" the guard says, he opens her cell, the girl steps out walking past the other cells, all the other inmates start calling her "We're gonna miss you!" "Come back soon!" "Don't leave!" "We'll never forget you LJ!" but she ignores them

Through two months and three weeks she had to endure all of the name calling from most of the inmates there, but some actually respect what she did to her brother, they didn't care about family or people close to them

they worshipped her like a goddess, but this didn't help get rid of the pain and guilt she's had, she wanted to make things right, to take back all that she's done, to give her brother a hug and beg for his forgiveness, she wanted to be with her family again.

She arrives at the check-out area where another guard hands over her stuff, her original clothes, sneakers and phone (the batteries dead), as she goes for her wallet the guard stops her, she looks into his eyes as his is filled with anger "You better watch yourself out there Junior, one wrong move and you'll be back in here, rotting away, Forever!" he threatens her

She pries her hand free and walks towards the changing area, after she changes to the girl who everybody remembers, the front gate opens as the daylight touches her skin, she takes in a deep breath taking in all of the air around her knowing she's free, but she still doesn't know if she deserves to be given this freedom

As she leaves the Detention Center she spots a black Chevy Suburban standing by it was a very familiar man (Victor) who opens the door for her "Guess that's for me" she says to herself, as she boards the car, the man in black sits in the driver's seat and they take off

On their drive a black Mercedes follows them in which Lynn notices, then suddenly from the front a hovering motorcycle leads the small convoy, even though she's seated in the back she can still see what's in front, she notices the person riding the bike seemed like a kid, an eleven year old kid, then Victor talks to his phone "Attention all front line officers, Lynn Loud Jr. is free! I repeat Lynn Loud Jr. is free!" as they make their way, back to Royal Woods.

At Royal Woods police vehicles scramble to their assigned posts, while at the Loud House all the sisters are getting ready for Lynn's return, though some of them aren't delighted for her come back, they would rather have her spend an eternity in juvie (Lucy's perspective), Lori sees four black vehicles parked in their neighborhood

She notices they were talking to their phones and scrambling into their cars, she knew what that meant "Guys come on!" Lori calls to her sisters who scramble towards the front door "I'd rather stay in my room!" Lucy says "Now Lucy, don't you wanna see Lynn?" asks Pop-pop "Yeah Luce, don't you wanna see your sister again?" Lori tries to convince her, but all they get from Lucy as a response was nothing, Lucy just heads to an air vent, the two sigh in defeat "Come on Lori, let's go wait outside" Pop-pop says as Lori follows him

It wasn't long for them to finally see a black car, being escorted by a black Mercedes and 'Lincoln' riding his Vulture "Linky?" the twins look in shock, the bike makes a hard turn and park near the tree, making the black car halt

The sisters watch as the back door opens revealing their sports sister Lynn Loud Jr. "Hey guys, long time no see huh?" she says nervously, the other louds just look at her, but don't move, then Lori, having the courage walks towards her

Lynn can only believe that she was gonna get a major scolding from the oldest sister, she stands in place, closes her eyes and gets ready for her punishment, but instead Lori hugs her, surprised by this the only thing she can do is hug her back and let out a few tears "Welcome home Lynn" Lori whispers

The two then break up their embrace, Lori then guides her to the others "Hey there Lynn, good to see you back" Pop-pop greets with his kind personality "Thanks Pop-pop!" Lynn replies but she notices that the others don't greet her, instead she's met by angry glares, even from Lisa!

"Come on we should get inside now" Lori says "What about Linky?" Lola asks, hearing his name brings Lynn back to all the painful memories, but she tries to suck it in "Where is Lincoln anyway? And Luna? Leni? Lily?" Lynn asks them, but they all look away with guilt, Lynn doesn't understand "Guys? What's going on?" Lynn asks

Lori goes down to her level and puts her right hand on her shoulder "Lynn when after you and Luan and mom and dad were taken away" Lori starts to shed some tears making Lynn confused "Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Lily" Lynn starts to shed some tears of her own "They were ….. Adopted by another family" Lori looks down

Deep down Lynn feels devastated 'what have I done?! I called him bad luck! Forced him to wear the suit! My parents are arrested! And now my family is broken?!' as she takes in all of the new information.

She looks towards Lori "so, they're not coming back?" Lori was about to answer until "Never in your life Loud!" They all turn to see the kid riding the bike reveal himself as "Lincoln?" Lynn says in shock seeing her brother, different and still upset "Wha…. I…… Linc" was all she could say, Lincoln looks away from her and his helmet covers his face "Let's go home dad" Lincoln says towards the black Mercedes

They then drive off including the other vehicles leaving Lynn there to ponder of what just happened, soon they enter the house and Luan tells her of when she was in the asylum and that she won't be going all out on April fool's day anymore which is a good thing for Lynn 'no more itching powder in my shorts'

Lynn heads for her room then remembers, she shares it with Lucy and she doesn't know how she'll react to her return "Is Lucy in there?" Lynn asks Pop-pop "sorry sweetie but she retreated into the vents again" the old man responds "Oh, okay" Lynn then looks around

She enters Lisa's room and sees that Lily's stuff have been taken except her crib, she goes to Luan's, and like Lily all of Luna's are gone same with Leni, but what made her sad the most was looking at the linen closet across the hall 'Lincoln' she thinks to herself before heading inside her room

Night has finally shrouded the sky, sooner or later Lucy had to come out of the vents and eat dinner, but she didn't want to sit anywhere near Lynn, in fact she didn't even want to talk to her and to Lynn it was no surprise that the Goth would still hate her, later as bedtime closes in Lucy was already in her coffin avoiding Lynn, as for the former jock she just shrugs it off and gets some shut eye, it was a school night after all.

The following morning was now gonna be a regular thing, they wake up, Lucy is avoiding Lynn, fall in line to the bathroom, Lucy avoiding Lynn, head downstairs to eat breakfast, Lucy is avoiding Lynn, get into vanzilla and….. Well you get the idea! As the younger sisters are dropped off, Lynn sees Lincoln parks his bike and then gets ambushed by Jordan who both share a laugh and then a kiss before heading inside 'Congratulations bro' as she watches from vanzilla

Lori then drops her off at the middle school, though everyone there does not want to talk to her, they also avoid looking at her, feeling this only makes Lynn even more guilty 'seems everyone still hates me' Lynn walks towards the school.

The whole school week rolls on, for the louds it was the usual getting ignored by everyone, for Lynn it's getting glares from the students even from the teachers, for the Spellman's their still getting some attention, soon it was Saturday

The Spellman estate is all calm and quiet, Luna is at the backyard tuning her acoustic, Leni is in her room talking to her friends on her phone, Lincoln is reading a comic of captain America, Gwen is reading an alphabet book to Lily and Neil is in his office

He actives his tablet to project holograms of his studies and goes through reports from around the world coming from his brothers Leon and Sergei, until a message notification appears confused he opens it revealing martin on video chat "McKenzie? Why are you calling me?" Neil asks, then notices something was wrong, martin looks like he hasn't slept for days and but does look a little hyped "Are you feeling okay?" Neil asks

"Neverbetterman!,justwentthroughalltheresearchonthechronospheresenergysignaturewhichissomethingineedtotalktoyouabout!" martin says in hyped speed, Neil just look at him in fear "Okay, could you go through that again? Only slower!" Neil says trying to get him to calm down

Martin pulls out an injection and doses himself, the result he finally calms down "sorry about that man, just didn't get any sleep lately" Martin replies "How long was that?" Neil asks looking concerned "66 hours! I've been drinking coffee to keep myself up" martin responds "Okay then, why would you do that?!" Neil now speaking a bit higher "Before I tell you, make sure no one else can eavesdrop" martin mentions

Neil closes the curtains then heads towards the door opens it looks around then walks back inside and lets his free hand close it, what he doesn't know is that when the door didn't close fully, Neil returns to talk to McKenzie "Alright Martin, whats up?" Martin sends him an image of what looks like graphs for earthquakes "Are those the energy signatures from the Chronosphere?" Neil asks

"Yes they are, as you may notice at the bottom are the time indications which tells us what time and how long the energy has spiked" martin explains, Neil nods in response "Now take a look at this" he shows him a graph, but what caught the attention was the date

"That's from the day I brought the kids over to FutureTech" Neil looks confused "Exactly what I wanted to show you, now this is the energy signature when the day started" then he shows the surveillance footage of the warehouse next to the graph, making Neil even more confused "Now look at the time lapse between the two" Neil sees they were synced, martin fast forward then stops and plays "This is it keep watching" Neil looks back and forth between the two screens,

He sees his family going around the facility, the energy signature was normal, but when it came to the part where Luna was approaching the Cryo containers, the energy signature rose up and stayed that way until Luna walked away from the containers "You saw that right?!" Martin asks "The energy spiked when my daughter approached the containers, but what does this mean?" Neil asks

"It means that something happened during that time, Luna approaching the containers did something, well almost did something" martin explains "And where are you going through with this?" Neil crosses his arms "I'm saying that, what if, and I'm just spit balling here, what if we try this again?" martin says making Neil feel uncomfortable "Try what again?"

Meanwhile Luna heads back upstairs to her room until she hears her dads conversation with martin, "I wanna try to see what happens if we put Luna and one of our Cryo containers in the same place and see what happens if she touches it" martin explains

Neil's arms drop to his sides "Excuse me?" martin sighs "I believe that what happened might help in my research on dimensional portals, something triggered when she went near the containers and I wanna see if we can repeat that again" martin sees Neil looking upset "And risk my daughter getting turned into a human popsicle?! No way in hell!" Neil replies in anger "Listen if you could just reconsider-"Neil turns off his tablet.

He looks down feeling upset "Pops?" He turns around to see Luna standing through the door way 'I did not close that door properly' he realizes "Hey there rock star, how much of that did you hear?" Neil asks "I wanna try it!" Luna replies not making Neil pleased at all "Living room, now!" Neil says walking by Luna who follows him "Harv get the others to come to the living room!" Neil orders the AI "Yes sir" Harv complies

Soon the whole family is sitting on the two couches as well as Luna, Lincoln notices Luna's expression, then Neil arrives "What's going on honey?" Gwen asks still holding Lily, Neil tells them of what martin told him in his office "So martin wants Luna to touch the Cryo containers again?!" Gwen says in shock "So he can see if he can make a portal?" Leni asks with worry, but Lincoln stays silent

"I wanna try it dad!" Luna stands up "Absolutely not young lady!" Neil replies "You are not doing it Luna!" Gwen adds, making Luna upset "Please I wanna go through with this!" the two parents look at her in disbelief "And give me a reason why should I let you!" Neil says to Luna "Because of my dreams!" they all stay silent

Luna sits back on the couch "after that visit to FutureTech, I've been having these weird dreams lately" Gwen approaches her "What kind of dreams?" Gwen asks "I woke up in a dark room, there's this weird mist everywhere and then I noticed ice was spreading on the ground and closing in on me I wanted to back away but some part of me wanted the ice to reach me, then I heard a voice calling my name, it sounded familiar and it echoed all around me and there stood a dark figure looking at me with glowing blue eyes and was a few inches taller than me, it walked towards me and said my name then asked me "Embrace what has been placed in front of you, become the hero everyone needs" then I woke up before my hand touched it" Luna finishes telling them her dream

They look at her with stunned expressions "That's why I wanna do this thing, to end the weird dreams!" Luna tells her dad "Those were not dreams" Neil says s they look towards him confused "I believe what you saw was a vision" Neil explains "So what does that mean for me?" Luna asks but Neil doesn't answer, he just looks down while crossing his arms

Suddenly Lincoln walks up towards his sister Luna looks at her brother both showing concerned looks, Luna goes down to Lincoln level "Are you sure you wanna do this Luna?" Lincoln asks "I need to see this through Linc, you have to understand" Luna replies, Lincoln hugs her "I trust you sis, I'm with you!" Luna returns the hug "Thanks bro" Gwen and Leni look at each other then back to Luna "If Lincoln thinks so, then so do I" Leni agrees "This won't stop until we figure this out, I'm in" Gwen adds

They all look towards Neil who looks at all of them then to Luna "This is crazy, but, some part of me also wants to know what's gonna happen" Neil walks towards his daughter "Tomorrow" Neil says as Luna hugs him, soon they all join in the group hug not knowing what will happen, will Luna survive or will she meet her demise on ice.

Night falls on the Spellman house, all of them get ready for bed, within their thoughts are what Luna plans on doing tomorrow, Neil already told martin that Luna wants to try this experiment, they already have an appointment tomorrow

Lincoln is in his room fiddling with one of his action figures till he hears a knock on the door "Come in" he says, Luna enters and sits by Lincoln "You worried about me little bro?" Luna asks, Lincoln nods in response "Listen Lincoln, no matter what happens tomorrow just know that-"she gets interrupted by Lincoln hugging her "Please don't say that! I can't imagine what would happen to you! I don't wanna lose you Luna!" Lincoln cries on her shirt

Luna returns the hug and comforts her brother "Shhhhh, It's okay Lincoln, I'm still here" Luna says as she sways back and forth with Lincoln, no time sooner Lincoln has fallen asleep, Luna lays her brother back on his bed and decides to stay with him for the night, they both hug each other while they sleep not letting each other go, Luna wakes up again to see the Leni has joined them, Luna smiles and kisses both of them on their foreheads then goes back to sleep.

The following day the Spellman's arrive at FutureTech with some of them feeling nervous, martin is already waiting inside with victor standing next to him "Hey guys" Martin greets "Hey martin, victor" Neil greets "Luna, you ready for this?" victor asks her, Luna nods in response while Lincoln holds her hand "Follow us" Martin says

They follow him into a room that has a door connecting to another room that has a glass window "Alright, this is it" Martin says "I guess it is" Neil responds, Luna sees the window and on the other side was one Cryo container, she understands what this means, she looks to her family "Be careful in there rock star" Neil says to Luna "We'll be here if you wanna stop" says Gwen whose holding Lily, Lily just giggles from Luna tickling her tummy "Please be okay Luna" Leni says to her

Then Luna reaches to Lincoln "Hey bro" Lincoln looks at her with a sad look "Everything's gonna be okay Lincoln" Luna says wiping a tear from his eye, Lincoln hugs her tightly "Please be safe Luna" Lincoln cries, Luna returns the embrace "It's okay Bro" Luna says also shedding some tears, soon they break their hug, Luna walks towards the door, she places her hand on the doorknob but before she opens it she takes one last look at her family who wave and smile at her, with a deep breath she opens the door and enters the other room.

Now they can begin "Alright then, we can monitor the chronosphere's energy signature from this" Victor says holding a tablet "Okay Luna approach the container slowly, Luna does as she's told and takes three steps closer, martin looks at the tablet and the energy signature spikes then fades "Let's try that again" martin mentions, Luna takes a few more steps and the energy spikes once more and stays stable but is slowly fading "Damn it, Maybe if we try-"

They see Luna looking towards the Cryo container as if she's in a trance "Luna?" martin asks her, but she doesn't respond, Luna slowly walks forward while at the same time the container creates a snowflake symbol, the energy signature gets higher, meanwhile at the chronosphere room the device starts to turn on automatically shocking the workers, Luna gets closer and then puts her hand out to reach, the Spellman's just watch as Luna slowly reaches the container, then with quick instinct she places her hand on the center of the snowflake symbol, causing the ice to latch onto her hand making her scream "Luna!" the family calls out to her

As this happens the chronosphere starts to surge electricity and the whole building shakes, martin looks at the tablet "These reading s are off the charts, where is this coming from?!" as martin scrolls through the tablet, then he sees surveillance footage of the chronosphere room "All employees get out of there!" martin says as they evacuate the room

Luna then wakes up from her trance but still feels the stinging pain from the ice a it slowly inches up her arm, she looks around and then sees her family through the window, she couldn't hear them but she can see all of them yelling at martin to do something, Neil is trying to break the door down, but they don't know while this was happening the Cryo container made a trail of ice that led to the door which means it was frozen shut

Luna then sees Lincoln looking at her shedding a tear and mouthing out the words 'Luna', Luna sheds some tears as well and smiles "I love you bro" Luna says then she reaches for her pocket and looks at her necklace and the picture in the locket, Luna brings it close to her heart and closes her eyes as the container suddenly glows, everyone on the other side of the room can only watch as the Cryo container explodes creating a massive bright light, at the same time the chronosphere lets out a massive energy shockwave that goes around the planet.

Luna opens her eyes and sees that she's in the dark room again with the mist surrounding the area, she does notice that there was no ice on the ground "Hello?" Luna calls out "So you've finally done it" she hears a mysterious voice "Who's there?!" Luna asks looking around "You finally came to your senses" the voice sounds closer "Come on dude! No more games! Show yourself! Who are you?!" Luna yells in anger

Everything seems to be spinning and then stops and right in front of her was a tall figure (a few inches from Luna's height), her eyes were light blue with the pupils being dark blue, her skin was pale white, she was wearing a blue strapless unitard and had laces on her legs, and gloves that were a little down her elbows and cuffs with white fur around the opening, she also has a blue choker with a snowflake necklace, in between her breasts was showing a small portion of her skin, but she was mostly covered below her breasts and arms, Luna looked at her in disbelief

Who are you?" Luna asks a little frightened "Isn't it obvious, I'm you dude!" The figure says in Luna's voice "What? But-" Luna was about to speak "This is who you will be Lunes, that's why the Cryo containers called you, it's time to embrace what's in front of you" the other Luna says, the real Luna approaches her

"So this is us huh? Man I look smokin'" Luna says inspecting her alter ego "Yeah we're pretty impressive looking!" the other Luna laughs "I mean I'm fifteen and I don't even have a rack yet!" Luna says teasingly "Yeah, I don't know what these are about!" the other Luna refers to her chest, soon both Luna's laugh, then they approach each other, Luna bring sup right hand while the other holds out her left, they both touch and their united hands start to glow, Luna looks at the other who smiles "See you on the other side man" she says as the bright light engulfs them.

Back to reality they can't see through the glass because it's covered in ice, Neil and Gwen try to break the door open with fire extinguishers, Martin and victor are trying to regain control of the doors systems, luckily no employee was injured and the chronosphere's energy signatures return to their normal state, Leni is holding Lily and looking at everyone in worry

Lincoln just stares at the glass and then looks around, he gets out of the room and heads to the warehouse and spots something useful, back inside they still try to get the door to open "What are you waiting for?! Get this door open already!" Neil and Gwen yell at the Martin and Victor "We're trying but nothing's working, it's almost like the door won't respond!" then Leni yells "Guys look!" they all see through the glass

There was nothing at first until a dark figure appears and a hand is placed on the window, the ice fades from the glass and they see Luna! Pale white, shaking and looking dizzy, her eyes were light blue and her pupils were dark blue as well as her hair "Oh my god Luna!" Neil says

Suddenly Lincoln comes back in with a pulse rifle (Soldier 76's Weapon) "Everybody get down!" Lincoln yells, as everyone backs away Lincoln fires pulse missiles that blast the door open causing a mist to come out, after the blast Lincoln drops the gun and walks towards the door and then sees Luna coming out, she is about to collapse until Lincoln catches her, he looks at his sister in horror "Luna! Please stay with me sis!" Lincoln holds her hand which feels really cold "Get her to the med bay!" Martin says, Neil picks up Luna and carries her to the FutureTech Med bay with the rest of the family following behind.

Later they all wait outside the room Neil is pacing back and forth, Gwen and Leni are trying to comfort each other with Lily in the middle while Lincoln is leaning against the wall, then the doors open with Martin and Victor and a few medical staff "What happened? Is Luna alright?" Neil asks with worry

Martin and Victor look at each other then back to the Spellman's "You gotta see this!" Martin guides them inside, they see Luna sitting on the bed "Hey guys!" Luna says in her normal tone "Luna!" they all rush towards her and create a group hug, they then break the hug "We thought we lost you Luna!" "You had us all so worried sweetie" "That was too close for comfort rock star!" they all say to her, then she turns to Lincoln "Lincoln…"

Lincoln approaches her and then hugs her tightly "You almost died!" Lincoln cries on her shoulder, Luna returns the hug and tries to calm him down "I'm still here baby bro" Luna says reassuringly "Hate to break this but, have you guys noticed anything different?" martin asks

The Spellman's look at her and realize "Luna what happened to your pale white skin?" "Where's your blue hair?" "Your eyes look normal again!" they all ask making Luna confused "Luna when I hugged you, you weren't freezing cold anymore!" Lincoln says

Then martin gets an idea, he pulls out a gun and shoots it at Luna, Luna sensed it coming and she freezes it in midflight and drops to the ground covered in ice, the family look in shock at Luna, her eyes were blue again, Luna then realizes what she did, she looks at her hand that's now steaming, martin puts the gun away "Congratulations Luna!" they all look at McKenzie "You just got Superpowers!".

To be continued…

**Well this is my latest chapter, the release of the sports Loud and giving Luna ice powers (Cryo powers in my book), I would like to give metalbrony823 credit for creating the story Stay Chill starring Luna Frost and the Luna Frost Fan arts to Master rainbow, Vinzound and BRSstarJV! Also Javisuzumiya who made the one where Luna Frost is tickling Lincoln, You guys made the Luna Frost thing possible, please leave a review**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

At Future tech headquarters in their med bay, Martin staggers to get back up after getting punched by Neil "I deserve that" martin says "You damn right deserve that! What were you thinking pulling a stunt like that?!" an enraged Neil says "Just needed to see if my theory was right!" martin regains his posture

Meanwhile Victor scans Luna with his tablet "Well, this is unexpected!" he says in shock, Martin approaches Victor from behind and sees the tablet "That's not possible!" getting the attention of the others

Neil looks at them confused "What's not possible?!" Luna gets nervous of what they found out "What's wrong with Luna?" Leni asks still holding Lily

Martin takes the tablet and sets it to visual hologram mode "As you see these are the energy signatures of the chronosphere device" martin points to the left "And these are the energy signatures, found within your daughter/sister Luna" as they all look in shock

Neil thinks about what just happened "so….. You're trying to tell us that, our daughter, they're sister, has the same energy signature as that teleportation machine?!" the family also look lost in words, Martin and victor look at each other then back to Neil "Yes" was the only thing they could say

Neil starts to back up and take a seat rubbing his fingers on his temples, seeing her dad worried Luna approaches him "Pops, I know this is a lot to take in" "Which one? The fact that you got superpowers and almost died? Or that you share a strange energy source from FutureTech's machine?" Neil asks her "Technically it's Einstein's invention, but I was the one who-""Zip it McKenzie!" Neil and his family yell, causing him to shut up!

Luna looks back to her dad "I'm still alive pops, and you have to admit, with these powers I can help people in danger" Neil looks at her with an unsure emotion "You mean like" "A superhero?!" Lincoln interrupts, Luna smiles at her little bro "Yeah bro, like a superhero"

Luna looks back to her dad "So? What do you say?" Neil looks at Luna then to Leni and Gwen "I think it's a good idea" "Totes cool! Oops! I think I made a pun!" Neil chuckles a bit, then he turns to see Lincoln who nods "The heck with it! I guess the world could use a superhero" Neil says, making Luna smile and hug him "Thanks pops" Neil returns the hug

"Well with that settled and you wanting to become a superhero or something, why don't we give your abilities a test run?" Victor interrupts, Neil gets up "Absolutely not-" the family look at him is stunned silence "-here! If we're gonna figure out what my daughter can do, we're doing it in a location she's more comfortable with, not the place where she nearly lost her life" Martin understands "But where?" Neil only smiles back.

At the Spellman Estate, the family along with the two FutureTech men are at the backyard ready for testing "Alright targets are set, we have the equipment in case there could be a mishap and first aid kits in case for, well you know!" they all look at martin with confused looks "Let's do this thing!" martin declares

Neil gives a thumbs up to Luna who looks towards the test dummies (property of FutureTech), she closes her eyes to focus, when she opens them again, they turn to blue with a mist seeping out, she points her hand outward and multiple icicle's fly out piercing through the steel dummy.

Everyone else looks in shock, then she jumps forward and uses both her hands to create a snow blast that instantly freezes the other two dummies, she looks at the third one and manifests an ice sword and throws it hitting the dummy's head and splitting it in half

Luna charges forward on a road of ice and hits the last dummy causing it to fly into the air while not looking she uses her left arm to freeze it in midflight, then she creates an ice hammer and hits the dummy causing to fly the other way, Luna disappears in the ice road she made and appears in the area where she started and launches icicles towards the dummy once again making it freeze in the air, she leaps up grabs the dummy and hurls it to the ground, leaving it in shattered pieces

The family could only watch in amazement of what she just did, Luna walks towards the frozen dummy, grabs it by the neck and rips its head off, while her breath becomes visible, after Luna closes her eyes, then opens them they revert to normal she drops the head and looks towards everyone else "So how'd I do?"

She sees they're stunned looks, she thinks they're terrified until they cheer for her, catching her by surprise "That was amazing!" "Too awesome!" "You totally made that look good!" "It's like you already knew what to do!" "I have goose bumps from all of that!" "The icicles, the sword and your moves! It's like watching a video game!" the last part was Lincoln, Luna blushes at their comments "Thanks guys"

"How on earth did you just do that?" Neil asks her still smiling, Luna just looks down and kicks some ice (get it?) "I dunno, I just closed my eyes and when I opened them again it was like I knew every move and power I have" hearing this made martin suspicious

"Perhaps this may have something to do with the energy inside of you" they all look towards martin "What if, and I'm just spit balling here again, the chronosphere's energy triggered an impulse in your brain allowing you to unlock what would have been years of practice" martin explains

"So you're saying Luna already knows what to do?" asks Gwen "in short term, yes she does" martin responds "This is so cool! I'm not a hero yet and I already know how these powers work!" Luna declares in victory

"Lincoln?" they all turn to see Jordan and her parents with a cake "What did we just saw?" Rick asks along with his wife "Jordan? What are you doing here darling?" Lincoln approaches her "Me and my parents thought we could have a surprise visit and hang out, but instead I just saw your sister go downtown with those dummies" Jordan says still in shock, Lincoln sighs and then explains to them of whats happened

Everybody is now sitting on the ground eating the cake they brought "So you sister is gonna be a superhero?" Lincoln nods, Jordan looks at Luna "That is so cool, and I mean that literally!" Luna laughs at the joke "Thanks Jordan"

"Though we have to keep this a secret! The only ones that know about this are the guys at DC as well as us" victor says "Don't worry we can all keep it a secret" Leni responds

"That's nice sweetie, but I think what he means is that since you're gonna take this responsibility of this, you have to hide your identity" Gwen looks to Luna who then thinks of what she can do, then an idea enters Luna's head

"I know what to do!" making everyone confused, Luna backs away from them and closes her eyes and whispers "Here we go" when she opens them again a bright light emits and she is covered in ice, then the ice breaks and her look has changed she gains a few inches in her height and her eyes were light blue with the pupils being dark blue as well as her hair, her skin is pale white, she's now wearing a blue strapless unitard and had laces on her legs, and gloves that were a little down her elbows and cuffs with white fur around the opening, she also has a blue choker with a snowflake necklace, in between her breasts was showing a small portion of her skin, but she was mostly covered below her breasts and arms

They all look at her in shock as she floats back down "Whoa!" "Luna?" "What just happened?" "Where did that outfit come from?" "You just floated" "Manifesting ice and snow and now this!" Neil just stays silent, Luna approaches them "So what do you think" putting her hands on her hips

"Let me be the first to speak" Neil says "How did you do that? Where did all this idea come from? And you're not 16 and you already have….. a big chest?" Neil says a little uncomfortable, Luna also blushes nervously

"Remember the dream I told you guys?" Luna asks "Yes/No" the last ones were the Rosato's "Oh right you guys weren't up to speed with that, anyway when I was caught in that bright light back at FutureTech, I woke up in the room again and I finally saw the mysterious figure" Luna says "Who was it?" Lincoln asks "Me!" making everyone gasp, except Neil "I knew it, that wasn't a dream and you embraced what was in front of you right?" Neil asks "That's right pops" Luna replies

"So, now that you have the looks that could hide who you truly are what about a name?" martin asks "Oh I didn't think I'd think that part yet" Luna then thinks of a name and so do the others "Miss Freeze!" from Gwen "Lady Chill" Lincoln "Ice girl" Leni "Fairest Frozen" Victor "Cold gal" Martin "Arctic Aurora" Jordan "Sub-Zero?" Neil says last and they all say "Nah!"

Luna then gets an idea "I am Luna Frost!" she says standing tall as ice grows beneath her feet, they look at her and think "Sounds good" "Not bad" Pretty chill sis" "Totes cool" "impressive" "Sounds almost obvious" "I like it" they all agree

"But if anyone almost recognizes me I can do this" Luna starts to create snow around her which then creates an ice hoodie and mask for her mouth that also creates a small covering on her shoulders "Now that was impressive" says Neil "Thanks pops" Luna complies

Later in the day martin and victor head back to base and file they're recent report about Luna Frost, Jordan and her family take their leave, while the Spellman's head back inside and discuss what they should do "Now we all know you're gonna be a superhero, but we need to lay some ground rules"

The family listens to Neil "Rule no.1: Don't use your powers for you own selfless needs" Luna looks at her dad in confusion "Dad I know what I'm doing, I'm not gonna do bad things" Neil looks at her "Fair enough, but still that's a rule"

"Rule no.2: If you wanna show your powers to anyone, ask us first" Luna nods in response "and finally Rule no.3: I'm pretty sure your powers could also be linked to your emotions, so keep them in line otherwise people will start getting suspicious" Luna knows she still hates the louds and she had to keep her emotions and powers in check

"Guess we got all the rules figured out now, so what do we do ne-"they get interrupted by Harv "I don't want to be a bother sir, but it appears that there is a convenient store being robbed in great lake city" Luna knows what that means, she looks at her family who motion her to go, she transforms then takes off on an air road made of ice that disappears behind her "Go get em' sis!" Lincoln yells from the window

Somewhere at great lake city, the Casagrande Mercado is being robbed by five men with ski masks except the fourth man is wearing an ice hockey mask, the first one has an assault rifle, the second has an AK-47, the third is armed with a pump shotgun and the fourth one has an SMG "Come on old man load the cash in the bag ASAP!" the third man says to Hector

The first man is guarding outside, checking if the cops are coming, as he is about to take another step he realizes he can't move, he looks down to see his feet completely frozen "Hey man" he turns to get punched in the face

Inside while the cash is being robbed Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Carlos and CJ are being held at gunpoint by the second robber, they were all near the freezer, Ronnie Anne is scared out of her life but then she notices the freezers door was getting foggy quickly 'What the?' "Hey!" she turns to the robber "I said don't move and stay down!" then an ice blast shoots from the freezer sending him all the way out of the milk isle

The other robbers see this and walk towards the other guy who is completely frozen except for his eyes and nose and there's snow below his feet "What the heck?" then the third robber turns to the kids "Who did that?!" he demands, but he doesn't notice the snow manifesting a humanoid form "Me!" he turns around and is decked in the face hard, then is frozen by his arms and legs "Who the-"his mouth is covered by ice

Luna turns to face the fourth robber but sees him hold hector at gun point "I'll shoot him!" he yells as hector begs for him not too, Luna just looks at him in anger and makes her hand into a fist "I'll shoot!" then Luna disappears through the ice beneath her, the robber looks around in confusion "Where is she?!" unknown to him there was a broken freezer behind the counter (they were planning to fix it later), some ice was still in it

Luna manifest from the ice and leaps into the air with an ice sword, the robber turns around and his arms gets cut clean off dropping the SMG with his arm still attached, he lets go of hector and scream in pain, then Luna super kicks him in the face knocking him out, Cold!

Soon sirens are heard outside so Luna drags the one armed unconscious man and his arm and the third robber whose arms and legs are frozen, she uses her powers to control the fully frozen second robber to follow her outside the Casagrande's could only watch in amazement

Outside the cops see a man whose upside down, unconscious and his feet frozen to the lamp post, then they spot the super heroines dragging the other robbers she drops the other two and unfreezes the second robber who lays on the ground shaking from the cold, the officers cuff the men except the one armed one, Luna notices the damage she's done and decides to show some mercy

Luna approaches the unconscious man and freezes his stumped arm and his removed one thinking 'maybe they can reattach it' before she leaves "Hey, wait!" she turns to see the Casagrande's "Thank you so much for saving us mija!" Hector says "No problem!" Luna says but just as she leaves Ronnie Anne grabs her arm, she turns to him "Who are you?" the girl asks, Luna smiles and takes his hand off "Luna Frost" she then takes jumps off and rides the ice road

"Whoa" "She was amazing!" "Did you see how she teleported?!" "She's gorgeous!" "She really was something huh Ronnie Anne?" hector asks "Yeah she really was" then she thinks 'but why did she look so familiar' she noticed the way she looked but her face seemed familiar to her, she decided to shrug it off, the police just watched in amazement when bobby shows them what he recorded

Later Luna returns home with her family waiting "Luna!" "How's it go?" "Did anyone get hurt?" "Were there bad guys?" they start asking "Guys please, please one at a time" Luna tries to calm them down, then they see the TV turn on "You might want to see this" Harv says

"Katherine Mulligan here reporting from Great Lake City, I am standing in front of the Casagrande Mercado that was recently attacked by four armed gunmen, but suddenly a mysterious hero comes out of nowhere and neutralizes the threat, saving the family inside and here with me is Roberto Santiago, Mr. Santiago you said you recorded everything?" Bobby waves at the camera "Yes I did! Here watch!" the camera man zooms in and they all see what Luna Frost did to save them "That was incredible!" Katherine says "I know right, thought he arm cutting part freaked me out a bit!" Bobby puts his phone away "Well you heard it here folks, there's a new hero in our midst and she's here to show us that evil beware for…. What was her name?" she asks bobby "Luna Frost" "Luna Frost everyone, and she's here to tell criminals to beware there's a cool new hero in town!"

The Spellman's look in shock "That…. Was ….. Awesome!" Neil declares "You put them on ice! Literally!" from Leni "You kicked butt, sweetie!" Gwen says while holding Lily who just cheers "Ripping that arm off was intense, but you did what you had to do!" Lincoln says "Aww thanks guys!" Luna looks away "I say we celebrate, earlier I made fried chicken and gravy!" Neil says, making the family cheer

Later as night falls all the Spellman's get ready for bed, Luna just finished brushing he teeth she's about to get into bed till she hears a knock on the door, she opens it to see Lincoln "Hey Lunes" Lincoln greets "Hey Little Bro, come on in" Luna says, they both take a seat on her bed "So whats up little bro?" Luna asks, she notices the worried look on her brothers face, she understands whats bugging him "You're worried if something happens to me huh?"

Lincoln looks to her "I'm proud that you got powers sis, but I'm kinda worried what would happen if you get hurt or worse" Luna puts her arm around him and lets him rest his head on her shoulder "It's okay Lincoln, I know that this is serious and dangerous as well, but I know how to take care of myself out there" Lincoln looks at her again "But what if-""Linc, I'm fine you don't have to worry about it" Luna tells him "Okay, it's just that, we both said we have each other's backs and I just wish there was something I could do to help"

Luna smiles at his offer and hugs him "Thanks for being so caring little bro, I promise that I'll try to be careful" Lincoln hugs her back "Okay Luna, Okay!" soon after, they break the hug "Since you're here Linc, you want me to keep you company tonight?" Luna asks "Yeah, I'd like that" the two siblings get into bed and fall asleep while hugging each other

The following day Leni and Luna head for school, driving next to them was Lincoln on his Vulture bike, they arrive at the school, Luna watches her brother park his bike while at the same time Luna sees vanzilla, seeing the ex-sisters, especially Lynn, gets her blood boiling, she then realizes her hands were starting to glow blue luckily she controls herself and they return to normal 'too close!' she thinks to herself, she has to try and keep herself calm which will be a problem.

To be continued…

**Action, excitement and arm slicing, if you all haven't figured it out yet, go to YouTube and look for Injustice 2 Sub-zero introduction and match his finale with Luna's training, please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Three weeks have passed since the bad luck incident at the court house, and it looks like it's time for the loud parents to come back home. To Royal Woods.

A Dropship from FutureTech leaves the correctional facility on Alcatraz Island and it makes its flight path towards Michigan, along with an escort of Apollo superiority jets.

Within the jet, are the two people who are ready to come back home to their family, well more like what's left of their kids. They are dressed in the same clothes as they wore when they were last escorted out of the court house.

Lynn Sr looks to his wife. "It's ….. It's gonna be okay honey. We're gonna see our kids again." But Rita does not respond to her husband's words. She has no words to speak after all that has happened. But in their hand is a rolled up newspaper of what has been happening lately.

(_FutureTech Forward Operation Base. Royal Woods Michigan_.)

Near the tarmac of its airbase are the remaining loud family members. Pop-pop, Lori, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa. They were all excited to see their mom and dad come back home. With them are multiple black agent cars from CPS, as well as Neil in his car and Lincoln on his vulture Bike.

But above the communications tower, is none other than Royal Woods resident hero Luna Frost, though she wasn't looking too happy with the people who are coming back home.

Lisa looks around at the massive defensive escort service and she looks to Martin. "Is …. Is this all necessary? They are just our parental units coming home, they pose no threat."

Martin looks to the 4 year old. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Lisa decides to stay quiet and not make things worse.

Luna Frost then sees something from the distance and she knows what it is. '._Here they come._'

Neil picks up his phone. "Uh huh. Okay. Yeah, got it." He then puts his phone away and looks to the others. "Targets are inbound!" All forces on the base get to their positions as the dropship arrives and then lands onto the tarmac, the two fighter jets fly off.

The main doors to the dropship opens and coming out is none other than Lynn Loud Sr and Rita Loud. Seeing their parents makes the kids rush to them and embrace them into a tight hug. Lynn Sr and Rita also hug their kids. "We missed you kids so much!" cried Rita as she hugs them.

We were so scared that you guys were gone!" cried Luan.

"We missed you too mommy and daddy!" cried the twins.

"Please don't leave us again!" cried Lisa. The first time she was breaking down and crying.

They then see Pop-pop and Lori and Lucy approach them, along with Lynn Jr.

Albert hugs his daughter. "I missed you Rita, I missed you sweetie."

"I missed you too dad!" cried Rita as she hugs him. Lynn Sr also joins in the hug. Albert knows what they did was wrong, but he would never turn down his own family.

Lori then goes up to them. "Lola and I passed our anger management class. So, that's new I guess." The parents kinda missed this kinda good news talk from Lori and smile, they then hug her.

Lucy on the other hand wasn't feeling quite happy about this reunion. "I'll be in the van." She walks back to Vanzilla and stays in there.

Lynn Sr and Rita look to the kids. "Does she still hate us for what happened?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Pretty much" replied Albert. "She won't even speak to Junior, or barely room with her. Heck the only person she finds comfort in is Luan." The parents knew some hatred is still being harbored within their kids, they can't blame them for being upset after what happened to their family.

Then Lori speaks up. Mom, dad. There's something you guys need to know."

"Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Lily have been adopted into a new family" replied Lynn Sr. Rita looks down in sadness about that news.

The loud kids are surprised by what they said. "How do you guys know that?" asked Lynn Jr.

They then show them the newspaper. "We held onto this ever since it got out" said Rita. They all see what it reads.

** _"Breaking News: Victory at court house, results in the adoption of Lincoln as well as his sister's Luna, Leni and Lily into Spellman Family. Looks like a bright future awaits them."_ **

The louds all look down feeling guilty about this news. The parents then drop the newspaper and they hug their kids. Victor then comes to them. "Hate to be the one to break this up, but I think it's about time you all headed back home. Now."

The loud parents understood and looked to their children. "Let's go guys." They all leave the base and make their way to Vanzilla, but then Rita and Lynn Sr notice a hover bike and a very familiar car parked near the place. Then they see a kid wearing a helmet/mask sitting on the bike and looking at them sternly.

Rita is shocked to see who it is. "Lincoln?" She slowly approaches him.

But Neil gets in front of her. "Can't let you go anywhere near him Rita Loud."

Rita sheds some tears. "I just wanna speak to him, please!"

"Not gonna happen!" They see Gwen come out of the car, along with Leni and Lily and this shatters their heart to see Lily with a new family.

"Leni? Lily?" Rita attempts to approach them, but Leni hugs Lily and hides behind Gwen.

Gwen sees this and looks to Rita. "Get back in the car Rita Loud!"

Rita starts to cry. "Please! I just want to apologize! After all we've been through, just let me speak to them!"

"No!" They all look to Lincoln who removes his helmet and looks to Rita and the others sternly. "You wanna apologize? Well you're too late! Six months too late!" This puts some fear into her just from the glare coming from the boy who was once her son.

Luan Frost on the watch tower sees this and smiles. '_You go little bro_.'

Lincoln then walks next to his dad and looks to Vanzilla. "Lucy!" Lucy hears this and gets out of Vanzilla, she looks to Lincoln and sees Lincoln's stern expression, but then it turns to worry. Lucy stands in front of Lincoln and looks to her former brother. "Lucy, I'm sorry that you have to be the middle child in the chaos of that family." Lucy is confused by this. "But, I am proud of how you're trying to step up, and …. I can forgive you."

This puts so much emotion into the dark heart Lucy says she has and she starts to cry. Lincoln opens up his arms. "Come here Luce." Lucy sees this and rushes towards Lincoln and they both hug, this makes Neil, Gwen, Leni and Luna Frost smile. "It's okay Lucy, its okay." He continues to hug her and rub her back.

Lucy cries into his shirt. "Lincoln …… I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry for this!" they both stay in this hug for a while.

(_Skip, minutes later_.)

The louds are now back into Vanzilla and are driving back home. Lucy still recalls what Lincoln talked to her after they hugged.

_"Luce, I really want you to be my little sister, but I can't do that."_

_"Lincoln, I know. The little sisters need me. Lola, Lana and Lisa need me, I understand what I have to do and I will do whatever I can to make sure I can be like you, the middle child of the family."_

That is one talk Lucy will never forget from Lincoln.

(_The Loud house_.)

They soon arrive back home, but on their way home they did see some people looking at them angrily. "Looks like everyone in town still hates us, and now they hate us even more now that we're back" said Lynn Sr.

"You have no idea what we had to go through" replied Lynn Jr. they fail to notice Luna Frost land on top of their house using an idea road she made.

Neil's car arrives and he lowers the window. "You two still have your jobs. I made sure of it, thought your bosses wanted to fire you two." Rita and Lynn Sr didn't know what else to say, but they felt greatful for this. "Also, Albert will be staying with you guys for a month, then he goes back to Sunset Canyon. He has to keep an eye on things and see if you two are doing well as parents."

"But, where my dad gonna stay?" asked Rita. Lynn Sr was about to suggest he shares one of the rooms with the girls, but Lincoln speaks up.

"My old room." they all look to him. "He can use the room I sued to reside in. It's close to the twins and to Lisa. He can help keep an eye on the younger sisters." This made them a bit happy, they at least had their grandpa by their side for the month.

Soon, the whole vehicle convoy takes their leave. Lincoln looks to the Goth 8 year old. "Take care Luce."

"Stay safe little miss spooky" replied Neil. Leni hands Lily to Gwen and she goes over and hugs Lucy.

"I'm glad Linky trusts and forgives you again, and I do too and I know Luna would as well" replied Leni. Luna Frost smiles seeing this, and she knows Leni is right.

Lucy hugs Leni back. "I am glad too Leni, also congratulations on your first car."

Leni smiles. "Thanks Lucy." She then kisses Lucy's forehead and then heads back to the car.

Gwen goes over to the little Goth girl. "You remind me of myself. Small, lonely, dark, brooding and kinda cute." Lucy blushes hearing that. Gwen then hugs her and also places a kiss on her forehead. "Watch over your family Lucy, and take care." She then let's Lily hug Lucy and Lucy hugs her back.

The louds could only watch at what was happening and fear was now in their hearts and one question. '_Could Lucy be next?_' They felt that it might come true.

The Spellman's then head back to their rides and they take off, back home. Along with Luna Frost on her ice road.

(_The next day_.)

Monday has arrived and all the louds get ready for the day. They had school to go to and the parents had to go to their jobs while Pop-pop stays and watches over the house and awaits some professionals to come and fix up the house.

When the parents and children leave the house, they notice two cars at the driveway. One is Vanzilla and the other one is the van that Lynn Sr once brought in. "Veronica?!" But they do see Vanzilla has been modified a bit. Lana checks the engine and sees it is new and so is everything else.

Lynn Sr then sees a note taped to the windshield along with the keys. "_You're' gonna need this second van. Consider this a donation from the Spellman Family, this was also Lincoln's idea and the other's also agreed_." They all looked to each other a bit confused, but they had no time to think, this was an opportunity to finally go to work and get to school without seeing who gets the ride.

So, Lynn Sr and Rita take Vanzilla, while Lori takes Veronica to bring her siblings to school.

(_Later in the day_.)

Luna A. Spellman is walking down the street after visiting her favorite music store. Then suddenly she hears some gun shots and she knows its trouble. So she races to the scene and she sees through the window of a convenient store.

A Chinese couple is being robbed by an armed gunman. Luna knew she had to do something. "Time to get frost!" She then looks for someplace to hide and transform.

Inside of the convenient store the gunman watches as the Asian couple stuff the bag with money. But then the robber's arms get frozen. He then turns to see who did it, and there she was. "You …. You're …. You're that ice hero chick, Luna Frost!" The gunman backs away slowly and in fear.

Luna smirks. "Wow, looks like I'm already recognized!" She then freezes the crooks legs and then delivers a mean right hook to his face, rendering him unconscious. Luna then drags the man away, but she looks to the Asian couple and smiles. "You're welcome." She then lifts the robber over her shoulder and carries him all the way to the Royal Woods Police Station.

For the past few weeks, Luna Frost has been building her reputation of being the superhero to Royal Woods. She rescues people from burning buildings and helps the fire department when the fire is too much, stopping crooks from stealing as well as armed bank robberies and no one innocent have ever been hurt by her crime fighting actions.

Unknown to her that her brother Lincoln has been trying to find a way to help his sister with her crime fighting skills. Whenever he leaves school and he has no plans with schoolwork, friends or his girlfriend. Lincoln would head straight to FutureTech and Martin and Victor would try and do some modifications to his ride and add some cool stuff for Lincoln to use on his own, they make sure that the rest of the family does not know about this, they kept it under the radar of Neil A. Spellman.

Neil on the other hand helps his daughter Luna track down and keep track of all crimes in Royal Woods, with the assistance of Harv. But Luna still remembers what her dad told her. "_If you wanna be a hero to save the world, then do it one person at a time_." She keeps those words into her mind every time, and Neil decides to add a grand piano to the family library room, to show how proud he is of how Luna's been doing.

(_Hours later Spellman Estate._)

Luna is in the family library and is helping Leni with her piano lessons, and Leni is improving very well. But then Harv signals her. "Ms. Frost, it appears your services are needed once more.

Luna looks to Leni. "Sorry sis, but I gotta ..."

"Go, the town needs you. I remember what you taught me and I'll try and get the notes right" replied Leni as she smiles to Luna. "Now go save the day sis."

Luna smiles and then she leaves the house and turns into Luna Frost. Leni sighs, deep down she also wants to help Luna with her tough job, and she then goes back to practicing on the piano.

Luna then makes an ice road and she rides it. She then calls Neil. "Dad, what's the situation?"

"_Kid, I'm here with the police in front of the Royal Woods Channel 5 station, there appears to be a hostage situation inside and the men are armed, and we know who the suspects are and what they want_."

"I'm on my way dad! Tell me when I get there!" Luna Frost races off to the crime scene at full speed.

(_Royal Woods Channel 5 Station_.)

Luna Frost arrives to the scene and she sees lots of cop cars and a few FutureTech troops on standby for whatever is gonna happen next, she even sees the bomb squad waiting as well. This is not good. Luna's very presence makes everyone cheer.

Neil then goes over to Luna Frost. "Glad you could make it kid."

Luna Frost looks to the building. "So who am I facing?"

Neil then reads the files they got. "Malcolm, Jackson, Elliot and Dominic. They are known as the most notorious bank robbers throughout Michigan, but I think you may know them." Neil then shows Luna Frost the files and their photos.

Luna Frost is shocked to see who they are. "Those are the blokes I took down when they robbed the Casagrande Mercado at Great Lake City!"

"Bingo!" said Neil. "But not just Michigan, they also made a lot of heists and armed robberies throughout the rest of the country. Chicago, San Antonio Texas, Las Vegas and Iowa, and why are they doing this and not robbing banks? They are pissed, at you."

Luna Frost knows why they would hate her. "How did they escape jail?"

Neil then shows Luna Frost some footage of the whole problem. "After they were arrested they were sent to maximum lockdown to Texas. The whole state recognized them for a few murders, so it was only fait to send them there. But this is how they escaped." They see the jail house explode, and the 4 men make a run for it.

Luna Frost is now angered by this. "They may have escaped, but I am going to send them back!"

"Then I suggest you do not take the front door" said Neil. "They got it rigged with explosives. Anyone who passes through and the whole front doors will go boom and collapse."

"I'll find another way in!" said Luna Frost. She then uses her ice powers to disappear into snow and teleport elsewhere in the building.

(_FutureTech_.)

Lincoln can see what was going on the TV, the whole of Royal Woods is seeing this. Lincoln then looks to Martin. "Is it ready?"

Martin nods. "As ready as you are kid."

Lincoln then goes into a small room and changes his attire. He then comes out in a whole new look. Black long sleeved combat suit with some white fur around the turtle neck at the colors of blue and white, the logo on the back is a snowflake with a shield and he is wearing black pants with blue combat boots. He then puts in some blue fingerless gloves, a hearing ear piece and he actives the button and it turns into a mask similar to Soldier 76 of Overwatch, only it covers his hair and disguises his voice.

The boy walks out of the room and towards his Vulture Bike and he gets on it. Martin goes to him. "The suit is looking good and will keep you safe from harm, now we added all the modifications to the Vulture Bike, it may also be able to change its form so no one else will know it's you."

Lincoln then looks to Martin. "And the other thing I asked for?"

"Already in it" replied Martin, he then backs away.

"Excellent." Lincoln starts his vulture bike and he looks to the glowing road, and the main doors opening. "Hang on Luna Frost, because here comes Freezer Burn!" the main doors are now open and he rides out of FutureTech at great speed.

He then pushes the button and the Vulture bike changes its entire shape. The front is now rectangular shape and the two exhaust pipes now lock themselves at the sides, the whole color of the bike changes to black and blue with the logo from his suit onto the front of the bike and the back. Two wings slide outwards from the engine turbines and a roof compartment goes over Freezer Burn, his vision is now switched to the cameras all around the bike, with a hologram screen. "Now this is awesome!" He then activates a button and it takes to the skies and flies straight for the Royal Woods Channel 5 station.

(_Royal Woods Channel 5 Station_.)

All the staff and crew of the place are now held hostage by the four armed gunmen.

Elliot – carrying an AK-47. Long blonde hair and goatee.

Dominic – carrying a sawed off shotgun. Military buzz cut brown hair.

Jackson – wielding an Assault Rifle and a few grenades. Long brown beard and mustache but no hair on the top of his head.

All three men are wearing a brown jacket with black shirts inside. Blue jeans and black shoes as well as black g=fingerless gloves, well some of them just have normal black gloves. But their boss is nowhere to be seen.

Dominic paces back and forth. "Dude, how long are we going to wait?!"

"He's got a point, I am bored as hell man!" replied Jackson.

Elliot was not feeling happy about waiting, but he keeps calm. "Malcom said to wait and so we wait. Our target is that stupid heroine chick Luna Frost, once she gets here then we execute the plan. So be patient and let's keep waiting for her to get here."

"How long does it take for that heroine to get here anyway?" asked Jackson.

Then the AC unit on the wall shakes and coming out from the snow is Luna Frost. "You don't have to wait any longer boys!"

"Finally! Jackson starts to shoot at her, but Luna Frost does some aerial tricks and dodges their bullets. She then freezes some of the bullets in midair and then she sees Domini pointing his shotgun at her and freezes and dodges. All while Elliot watches and backs up.

Luna Frost keeps dodging and freezing their rounds, until they were all out of ammo. Dominic and Jackson drop their guns and pulls out a knife and a machete. "Why do you have the bigger one?!" asked Jackson.

"Screw that and just get her!" yelled Dominic. They both try to strike her down with their melee weapons, but Luna grabs Dominic and she throws him at Jackson.

"Dude, get the fuck off of me!" Jackson tries to get his partner off of him.

Luna Frost slowly walks towards them with her hands glowing ice. "You boys never learn do ya?"

"Actually, we do!" Elliot pushes the button and both walls of the room have small devices and they unleash some electricity and strikes to Luna Frost, she screams in pain from the sudden shock and drops to her hands and knees and pants.

Elliot then walks towards the fallen super heroine and is about to shock her again, but she makes ice under him and Elliot slips. Luna Frost regains herself and walks towards him, now she's angry. "That was too close you scumbag!"

But then Luna Frost is then shocked to her left side by someone and she falls onto the ground groaning in pain. She then sees who it was who attacked her.

Malcolm – Black short hair and goatee. Wearing a black long sleeved zipper jacket, black military style pants, combat boots and one black fingerless glove. His left arm, is still missing, but replaced by something else.

"Well, well. If it isn't Royal Woods favorite cool super heroine." Luna Frost tries to get back up, she then sees his left arm is replaced by a mechanical arm, it looks like it was made in a garage. Luna Frost readies her powers, but she gets tazed again by Malcolm's robotic left arm. "I suggest you stay down kid."

The other guys soon get up. "Why the hell didn't you move?!" asked Dominic as he gets up,

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were gonna fly at me?!" yelled Jackson.

"Would you two idiots just shut up?!" yelled Elliot. "Jeez!"

"Thank you Elliot" replied Malcolm. He then looks down to Luna Frost. "And now for you." He kicks her on the side, this makes her get knocked to the wall. Luna Frost gets back up. "Hold her to the wall boys!"

Dominic and Jackson grab her arms and make sure she stays still. Luna tries to use her powers, but from all of the tazing she's too weak and exhausted. Malcolm then tazes her belly causing her to scream in pain. Jackson and Dominic aren't affected because they have rubber gloves.

"You know, the whole idea of this plan was to kill you" replied Malcolm. "Kill you right here, on the spot live in front of everyone in Royal Woods and as well as Great Lake City, so they can see they're precious heroine dead on the spot." Malcolm then sees Elliot redirecting the live camera onto them.

"But, then I was getting a better idea for us to get our revenge." Malcom strokes Luna Frost's cheek with his hand. The ice-borne heroine just glares at him. "For an annoying punk heroine, you are kinda cute and not to mention." He looks to her body. "Hot as hell, even though you seem to have cold touch."

Luna Frost then spits on his face. "Go to hell you sick bastard!"

Malcolm wipes it off and smiles. He then punches her in the gut two times, making her cringe in pain. He then raises her face to his. "Oh, I am going to enjoy breaking you in front of everyone, better yet we're going to enjoy breaking that spunk out of you!"

Jackson and Dominic also snicker and they look to Luna Frost and her mean glare. "Yeah! You show her who's the boss, boss!" said Elliot. But then the wall behind him explodes. The guy turns around and he gets hit in the face by a rectangular hood and is unconscious.

Malcolm, Jackson and Dominic turn around and see the strange looking bike, but Luna Frost knows that hover bike. '_Lincoln?_'

Malcolm then punches Luna Frost in the face and grabs her. "Shoot that thing!" Jackson and Dominic then grab their guns and reload and they open fire onto the vehicle. But the bullets do nothing and soon they run out of ammo and they look to the hovering vehicle.

"My turn." the bike then starts to transform and change its shape. The front splits into arms and hands, the underside turns into legs and feet and the exhaust and turbines convert to the back like jetpacks. The orange main compartment turns transparent and forms the torso but no head and they see a person inside it. The height? 13 Feet tall.

Dominic and Jackson drop their guns and look at the large mech. Dominic is knocked away and hits the green screen of the news room. Jackson grabs some grandees and tosses them to the mech but they do no effect, the mech grabs him by the leg and he slams him to the ceiling and then drops him to the ground. Elliot gets back up and sees the mech, he then shoots at it but he gets hit by the turbine as it backs up and he's down again.

The mech sees Malcolm holding a weak Luna Frost with his arm activated to its taser. "Not one move iron man! Or I set my taser to more than two thousand bolts!" The mech stays still and looks to them. "I am getting the hell out of here and I am bringing Elsa with me!" He then backs up slowly.

But the mech's cockpit opens and the pilot comes out. Malcolm is shocked to see this masked person. "You're just a kid?!" Freezer Burn then pulls out his small blaster and he shoots ice to his robot arm, freezing it. Luna then kicks him in the leg and she head-butts him and moves away.

Freezer Burn goes to Luna Frost. "Are you okay?"

Luna Frost looks to him and smiles. "I am now."

They then look to Malcolm who is backing up and trying to free his frozen arm. Malcolm sees them standing up and walking towards him. "Who the hell are you people?!"

Luna Frost has her ice powers set to full blast. "Call me Luna Frost!"

Lincoln changes his weapon from ice to fire. "The name's Freezer Burn!"

They then point towards him. "Stay chill!" And they blast him.

The cops along with Neil are outside, then they see the bombs have been turned off. "Okay boys! Let's move it now!" yelled Neil. All the troops are about to head in, but then they stop when they see two figures come out. Luna Frost is dragging a badly charred Malcolm and the mech is carrying Jackson, Elliot and Dominic. Neil and everyone else is confused and shocked by this, "What the hell?" Following the heroes are the people who were held hostage.

They then drop the crooks. "All your guys." The mech transforms into its bike form and it rides off and Luna Frost also takes her leave. Everyone cheers for the two heroes who stopped the bad guys.

"No freaking way!" said Neil. Neil knows he has a lot to talk about when they get back home.

"Sir!" Neil looks to the paramedics. "Malcolm is gone." they then cover his body with a white cloth.

Neil sighs. "Well, I guess they had to deal with this through one way, putting an end to this crook and his misdeeds." they then pack up and take his corpse and the other goons away.

Luna Frost and Freezer Burn land at the top of an abandoned building. Lincoln gets off his bike and turns off his mask. "I know what you're gonna say Luna. That is was dangerous and I could've been hurt or worse …. "

But he gets interrupted by Luna hugging him. Why would I be angry at my crime fighting buddy bro?!" Lincoln also returns the hug. They soon break up the hug and Luna looks to Lincoln. "How did you do this and why do you look so cool bro?"

Lincoln chuckles. "I think it's best to explain it when we get home, I think dad recognized me and whats to talk about this." Luna nods and they both head back home.

(_Spellman Estate._)

They are all in the living room and looking towards Luna and Lincoln, and Martin who is on the other chair.

Neil looks to Lincoln. "How long have you and Martin been doing this?"

Lincoln sighs. "We stared two days after Lynn Sr and Rita came back home dad. But, I didn't want my sister to fight these things alone, she needs a partner out there. She had my back for so long and I wanna have her back." Luna was touched by this and so is Gwen and Leni.

Martin sighs. "That's about all we can tell you, though Victor did assist as well."

Neil then goes over to Lincoln and Luna. "What you did back there was stupid, irresponsible, reckless, dangerous, insane and by far most crazy!" Lincoln and Luna were ready to take the scolding with dignity. "And, pretty brave. I'm proud of you son."

"What?" they all ask in shock.

"What you did back there was a true strength of how much you care for your sister that you would go through lengths to hide a secret so you could be her partner in crime, and I couldn't be any more proud of you son" replied Neil. Lincoln and Luna are shocked.

Gwen and Leni also share their words of amazement.

"You had Luna's back out there Linky and you saved her from those mean men!"

"I thought things were going to spiral out of control, but then you came and saved your sister."

Lincoln and Luna smiled, but then they looked to their dad. "Are we in trouble?"

"Oh, Lincoln is, not Luna. Two days of grounding" replied Neil.

Lincoln sighs. "I understand dad."

Martin raises his hand. "Am I in trouble too?"

"Get the hell out of my house you retard!" yelled Neil. Martin takes his leave immediately. Neil then looks to Lincoln. "Before you take your grounding, I wanna see how you can do without the mech, but you gotta tell me all about the changes you did to the Vulture Bike first."

Lincoln smiles and they go outside and he shows them the transformation between bike and mech.

"Now that is impressive" said Gwen. Lily claps seeing this.

"The bike is bullet proof, ice proof, fire proof, water proof, explosion proof, it can fly, drive faster than a racecar and can Travers underwater like a scout sub. And the cherry on top, is that with the ability to change its form I can disguise it so no one will think it's my bike that I ride to school" replied Lincoln.

"Incredible upgrades, I am impressed" replied Neil.

"Now that's what I call a wicked ride bro" said Luna. Then she smiles. "So, your moves?"

They then had to the backyard and they setup the dummies. Lincoln activates his mask and he shows them his blaster.

Lincoln then shoots out ice and freezes the targets, he makes an ice road and slides past them and kicks the dummies into pieces.

He then shoots out some icicles and impales the dummies, he creates an ice platform in the air and he lands on it and then jumps off and freezes some targets and breaks them with his feet as he lands.

He then faces his gun away from him and he lunges forward and kicks a dummy in the face and then he creates an ice shield and he kicks it and it collides with the dummies.

He then creates an ice sword and he tosses it to Luna and she catches it. "Wow! Sick move bro!"

Lincoln then sets his blaster to full power. He looks to one of the dummies and he blasts it the dummy is now frozen and he makes an ice road and rides it and he continues to make the road until it spirals upwards, he then starts shooting a barrage of icicle onto the frozen dummy and then he reaches the top of the spiraling ice road and he makes an ice burg and he slams it with his feet and it comes crashing onto the frozen dummy, making an ice fog. The mist clears and they see Lincoln as Freezer Burn walking away from the frozen exercise with his breathe showing the cold mist.

Lincoln then turns around and sets his blaster to fire and he burns the rest of the dummies. He then looks to his family and turns off the mask. "And that's why they call me Freezer Burn!"

They all are shocked at first, but then they cheer for what he did. Luna runs to Lincoln, picks him up and hugs him. "That was awesome bro! You were awesome Lincoln!"

Lincoln chuckles and returns the hug. "Thanks Luna." Leni also joins in with Lily in her arms.

Neil and Gwen smile seeing this. "Looks like things are beginning to look good for them dear" replied Gwen.

Neil also agrees. "Yes, but this … This is just the start to a whole new future."

To be continued…

**A/N: I have no idea why I wanted to remake this, but it felt right. Either way, it looks good now, and as the original one was, I added the heroic move of Captain Cold from Injustice 2. Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/23/19.**

**Date remade: 5/20/20.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Epilogue**

At the Loud house in the living room Lori is busy scrolling through her phone (even though she knows she's been blocked by all her friends), Luan is folding clothes with Lynn (since she can't do sports she's been occupying herself with reading or doing chores, mostly Lincoln's chores), Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa are also on the couch watching TV, the channel turns to the news and shows Luna Frost and her partner Freezer Burn once again saving the day from an out of control forest fire near Royal Woods "The heroic duo were able to apprehend the teenagers responsible for this fire, the two delinquents were Hank and Hawk and you can bet they will be doing their time soon, this is Katherine Mulligan reporting live from Royal Woods National Forest"

"Well there goes Royal Woods heroes" Lynn says "They really are getting the job done faster as a team" Luan doesn't look at the screen "Must be great!" Lori scoffs "The Robot looks cool" Lana says "Whatever!" from Lola, Lisa ponders "It's still a head scratcher to where did these superpowered beings have come from, or better yet how did they get these so called abilities from" the other's agree with Lisa, except Lucy who just continues to look at the screen 'Lincoln and Luna are doing well as a team, I'm proud of them' Lucy thinks to herself "Well time for bed you guys" Lori says as they all head upstairs, Lucy gets off the couch and looks out the window and sees Luna Frost riding her ice road with Freezer Burn following on his bike 'What's it like …….. to be a Spellman?' was all she can think of

Meanwhile at FutureTech Headquarters all the lights have been turned off for the night, Victor is leaving his office, turns off the lights and locking the door, he makes his way to the exit but then notices a light coming from another office still on, he goes inside "Martin?" he sees McKenzie going through some files (when I meant some, I actually mean a lot) "What are you still doing here? Everyone has already gone home for the day, we have a company retreat tomorrow" Victor says to him "I know, I know, just going through some stuff" Martin replies, Victor approaches "What stuff?" martin sighs "Ever since Lincoln and Neil restored the Vulture bike I was wondering if we could rebuild some old projects that we abandoned, maybe we can save the world and provide more help to both Luna Frost and Freezer Burn" Victor smiles at McKenzie's motivation to helping the new super heroes "We can deal with this tomorrow man, come on let's go get some burgers" martin sighs and puts one the folders back with the others "Your right I need a break" Victor heads out of the office, Martin turns off his lamp, the office lights and locks his door and they both leave the building

The screen now shifts to martin's table with the multiple files from abandoned projects, on is put labeled as top priority Project Dimensional, the others were on the middle of the table a folder with the name Project White Ice, Project Emerald Fire, Project Black Volcano and finally a the folder that he placed back with the others Project Ivy.

To be continued …. **In another Story!**

**And that's where I end this story, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun making it, even though I suck at making the paragraphs and my formatting, with those folder's with project names will be revealed in my new story Spells and Louds, if you guys think it should be a different title please leave a review and I'll see you guys soon, heavy5commando signing off from this story**

**And here's a preview of what could possibly happen in the next story**

Lincoln blasts an giant robot with ice and is struggling, Luna Frost creating a massive ice wall protecting people from what looks like a volcanic blast, Multiple robbers being frozen in place by a figure who is not Luna Frost, the chronosphere overloading with energy as martin yells out "Hit the deck!", campers caught in a forest fire being stopped by green flames and finally multiple alien like monsters getting pinned down by vines and are being choked as a beautiful figure smiles

**And there you have it, I can't promise that some of this might happen, but hey people can dream right?**


End file.
